Objectif Alpha
by Nafarik
Summary: Inko, louve Alpha de la meute, recueille un bébé humain sur la plage alors qu'elle faisait son deuil de ses louveteaux et décide de l'élever comme sa propre progéniture malgré les réticences de la meute en espérant qu'il ne devienne pas comme les humains qui prennent un malin plaisir à s'attaquer à eux. Dix-huit ans plus tard, cet enfant maintenant adulte va représenter le seul lie
1. Chapter 1

Des îles qui surgissaient au beau milieu du Pacifique, il y en avait eu des centaines et il y en aurait sans doute autant d'autres au cours des siècles prochains. Personne ne pouvait jamais savoir en avance si une île allait rester à la surface ou si elle allait être balayée par les vents et les tempêtes pour être submergée de nouveau. Personne ne pouvait jamais prévoir, personne n'avait envie de se battre pour le contrôle d'une île éphémère.

Géographiquement parlant, Kagami-jima aurait dû appartenir au Japon. Pourtant, la Chine fut la première à essayer de la réclamer, alors même qu'elle venait tout juste de passer le stade de survie habituelle pour une île en sursis. Les deux pays aurait pu se battre pour cette île pendant des mois si l'Australie ne s'en était pas mêlée. Normalement, ce troisième pays n'était pas en mesure de réclamer l'île, pourtant, après qu'un bateau australien ait accosté sans vraiment le vouloir sur cette nouvelle île, le pays se mit en tête de mettre la main sur ce nouveau terrain, si proche d'une autre île où l'homme voulait prendre ses droits à la faune et à la flore.

Ce qui aurait pu être un combat de plusieurs mois pour le contrôle de l'île s'écoula finalement sur plusieurs années, enchaînant les discussions à l'amiable et les contestations jusqu'à en venir aux mains. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que les journaux papiers et télévisés ne parlent de cette dispute digne des bacs à sables, finalement rétrogradés dans les faits divers au bout d'un certain temps. Dans les trois pays, la population commença à penser que personne n'arriverait jamais à un accord et qu'il serait préférable de laisser un tiers décider de l'avenir de cette nouvelle île, qui portait trois noms officieux. Kagami-jima pour le Japon, Miracle Island pour l'Australie, Cūcāo de dǎoyǔ pour la Chine.

Parce que les humains ne semblèrent pas vouloir mettre un terme à leur confrontation, les animaux décidèrent de reprendre le contrôle.

Il fallut quelques années aux zoologistes pour se rendre compte de ce qui se produisait sur l'île sans nom officiel. Ils l'apprirent par hasard, alors qu'un bateau de marchandises passant à proximité crut voir du mouvement sur l'île au beau milieu du Pacifique.

Une meute de loups géants avait élu domicile sur l'île.

Cela suffit pour bousculer les connaissances des zoologistes. Les loups n'étaient pas de mauvais nageurs mais la distance avec l'île la plus proche de l'île sans nom devrait être trop importante à parcourir pour n'importe quel animal terrestre. Et pourtant, ces loups venaient bien de quelque part.

Et suivant les loups, une multitude d'autres espèces animales prirent possession des lieux. Des sangliers, une dizaine d'espèces d'oiseaux, des lièvres et des serpents. D'autres espèces purent être identifiées avec le temps mais il fut impossible de recenser le nombre d'individus et personne ne pouvait être certains de la pérennité de certaines espèces en raison du nombre de prédateurs vivants déjà sur l'île.

Il était difficile à croire qu'autant d'animaux différents, prédateurs et proies confondues, puissent vivre sur une même île d'à peine vingt kilomètres de diamètre. Il fallait faire des recherches sur le terrain, avoir le cœur net sur ce qui se passait sur cette île. Après la montée en puissance des zoologistes et des écologistes, la bataille pour le contrôle de l'île passa aux oubliettes. L'île fut officiellement appelée l'Île Réserve et on lui attribua une appellation protégée. Seuls les chercheurs furent autorisés à y accoster, avec une autorisation écrite de leur gouvernement.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que l'île était un endroit sûr. Les animaux y vivant n'avaient visiblement que faire des soi-disant bonnes intentions des humains, se fichaient pas mal qu'ils soient sur leur territoire pour des recherches visant au bien-être animalier. Ils étaient chez eux et ne comptaient laisser personne en ressortir indemne.

Les loups étaient vraisemblablement les maîtres des lieux. Les humains ne cessaient d'être chassés, certains périrent aux crocs des prédateurs. C'était un peu comme s'ils narguaient les humains. Non contents de leur avoir volé une île toute entière, ils n'hésitèrent pas à affirmer leur position, semblant vouloir défier toute personne à pénétrer chez eux.

Une fois de plus, l'île changea de nom. Du moins, officieusement. Si elle gardait son nom officiel d'Île Réserve, le commun des mortels décida de l'appeler l'Île aux Loups.

Plus aucune expédition ne fut organisée pour faire des recherches sur l'île mais cela ne dissuada en rien certains braconniers. Les plus téméraires n'avaient pas peur de cette mission suicide et étaient prêts à tout pour de l'argent. Aussi, plusieurs bandes prirent le risque d'aller traquer les loups géants.

Quelqu'un aurait pu dire que c'était une manière d'équilibrer la balance. Les loups avaient fait des victimes parmi les humains, alors ce ne pouvait pas être bien grave si une poignée de loups venaient à être tués à leur tour. Les trafiquants qui furent arrêtés à cause de la vente des cadavres de loups prétextaient qu'ils étaient exæquo, ne semblant pas se soucier que les loups tuaient uniquement dans le but de se défendre. C'était une notion qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, ayant trop peu de scrupules pour remettre leurs agissements en cause.

Les défenseurs des animaux protestèrent. Certains extrémistes voulurent en venir aux mains, envoyant des menaces aux trafiquants sur les réseaux sociaux. Mais s'il y avait bien un individu qui avait de vraies raisons d'en vouloir aux trafiquants, c'était bien la louve Alpha de la meute de loups géants.

Inko n'avait pas demandé à ce que ses louveteaux soient tués par ces animaux se tenant sur deux pattes. Elle n'avait pas mis sa portée au monde pour qu'ils soient tués avant même d'être en âge de chasser, avant même d'avoir l'occasion de trouver un partenaire et de transmettre leur gêne à une génération suivante. C'était elle qui avait le plus de raison de haïr les humains, de montrer les crocs et de déchirer la chair qui pourrait s'en retrouver prisonnière, le tout sans le moindre état d'âme. Mais pour l'heure, elle en était encore à faire son deuil, à hurler à la mort pour ses enfants disparus. Hisashi, son mâle Alpha, ainsi que tous les autres loups la laissèrent en paix, la laissèrent s'isoler à l'autre bout de l'île, là où même les autres espèces vivants sur l'île respectaient son deuil.

Elle dut s'isoler pendant plus d'une semaine, ignorant son estomac qui criait famine, au plus proche de la plage. Certains oiseaux pêcheurs eurent pitié d'elle et laissèrent tomber des poissons devant elle, espérant que cela suffise à la maintenir en vie. Elle avait beau être un prédateur, tous les animaux vivaient en harmonie sur l'île et personne ne souhaitait voir la louve Alpha dans un état aussi faible. Viendrait peut-être le jour où l'un d'eux se ferait dévorer par cette même louve mais tel était le cycle de la vie et chaque animal pouvait acceptait son sort. Si l'un des loups venaient à périr, certains d'entre eux se disputeraient sa carcasse et personne n'en voudrait à personne. Chez les animaux, il n'y avait aucune place pour les guerres futiles des humains, cette espèce qui affirmait haut et fort qu'elle était la plus intelligente et la plus évoluée. Si les animaux pouvaient comprendre les idées des humains, ils en riraient certainement.

Inko aurait pu se laisser mourir. Elle en avait d'ailleurs bien l'intention, après avoir perdu non pas un, non pas deux, mais trois louveteaux à cause des humains. Lorsqu'un cyclone frappa l'île de plein fouet, elle s'était rapprochée de la plage, comme si elle espérait que les vagues gigantesques l'emporte avec elles. Pourtant, la louve resta sur la terre ferme, malgré les vents violents.

Elle aurait pu se laisser mourir de faim, alors que les poissons déposés par les oiseaux commençaient à pourrir sur le sable. Elle aurait pu perdre toute volonté de vivre, si elle n'avait pas entendu des cris troubler le silence d'après tempête.

Il ne s'agissait pas de cris de louveteaux. Il ne s'agissait d'aucun cri d'un animal qu'elle connaissait. Il s'agissait de cris de bébés humains, bien qu'elle soit incapable de le comprendre. La seule chose qu'elle comprenait était que ces cris réveillèrent son instinct maternel et, sans qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment, ses pas la guidèrent vers la source des cris.

En marchant sur le sable, elle finit par rejoindre la source du bruit. Là, juste assez proche de l'eau pour être bercé par les vagues, la louve put apercevoir les vestiges d'un berceau fracassé par les vagues, un linge bleu en dépassant à peine. A cause de sa forme circulaire, le berceau bougeait au rythme des vagues mais aussi à cause des mouvements du bébé se trouvant à l'intérieur. Dès qu'elle put apercevoir l'humain miniature, le premier réflexe d'Inko fut de grogner face à la créature. Il faisait partie de cette race qui avait tué ses enfants, aussi ne méritait-il pas de vivre. Pourtant, lorsque le petit enfant ouvrit ses yeux sur elle, son instinct maternel prit le dessus. L'enfant avait à peine quelques cheveux sur la tête, pourtant leur couleur était bien discernable, identique à celle de ses yeux. Il s'agissait du même vert profond que la verdure qui recouvrait l'île.

Et c'est là qu'elle prit sa décision. Cet enfant appartenait à l'île, appartenait à la forêt. Cet enfant, c'était le sien, quoi que les autres loups pourraient dire. Si cet humain était élevé dans les bonnes conditions, il ne deviendrait jamais comme ces monstres qui avaient traqué son peuple.

Hisashi ne partagea tout d'abord pas son avis. Quoi qu'ils puissent lui apprendre, cet enfant d'homme deviendrait un monstre puisque c'était dans ses gènes. Aucun humain ne pouvait les comprendre. Les humains n'avaient aucune intention de les laisser en paix. Ils chercheraient toujours à les traquer, à empiéter sur leur territoire. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils avaient bravé l'océan pour s'installer sur cette île déserte d'hommes : pour leur réchapper.

« C'est mon enfant ! » persista à proclamer Inko. « Il est à moi et je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal. »

Elle le répéta tant de fois que l'enfant était déjà capable de s'exprimer lorsque toute la meute capitula. Cet enfant devint un des leurs et même les autres animaux résidents de l'île l'acceptèrent.

Cet enfant, Inko le nomma Izuku.


	2. Chapter 2

« Izuku ! »

Accroupi sur une branche d'arbre, le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers le sol, abandonnant la contemplation du groupe de perroquets dans un arbre voisin, sur une branche légèrement plus basse que celle où il se trouvait.

« Izuku, descends, c'est pas juste ! Je ne peux pas grimper aux arbres, moi ! »

Le loup qui l'appelait, répondant au nom d'Eijirou, se tenait sur ses deux pattes arrières, ses deux pattes avant en appui sur le tronc de l'arbre centenaire qu'Izuku avait élu comme piédestal.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Eijirou se détacha du tronc pour marcher en cercle en face de l'arbre, la tête levée vers Izuku, que le jeune homme décida finalement de descendre pour le rejoindre. Il se laissa glissa de branche en branche jusqu'au sol, la peau de ses paumes et de la plante de ses pieds si dure que l'écorce rêche ne lui arracha même pas une grimace. Il grimpait aux arbres depuis qu'il avait vu des singes faire la même chose alors qu'Eijirou et lui avait tout juste cessé de téter leurs mères respectives. Au début, ses mains et ses pieds, ainsi que toute parcelle de sa peau nue ayant pu être au contact de l'écorce, avaient saigné mais c'était un souvenir trop lointain pour valoir la peine de s'en préoccuper.

« Eh, Eijirou ! Tu me cherchais ? » fit Izuku, une fois les deux pieds sur la terre ferme.

« C'est ton tour de surveiller les louveteaux aujourd'hui pendant qu'on va à la chasse. Ne me dis pas que tu avais encore oublié ? »

Izuku ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre, avant de la refermer aussitôt. Il fut incapable de dire qu'il avait oublié, pourtant Eijirou comprit que c'était bel et bien le cas et il s'avança juste assez pour pouvoir lui mordiller la cheville droite, poussant un grognement exaspéré.

« Pardon ! » s'exclama Izuku, secouant la jambe pour le faire lâcher prise. « J'arrive, c'est bon ! »

Ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'Izuku avait tendance à oublier ses devoirs quand il ne pouvait pas aller à la chasse avec les autres, alors même qu'il ne participait à la chasse qu'une fois sur quatre.

« Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours tendance à errer sur l'île quand je ne dois pas être prêt pour la chasse. » se défendit Izuku, alors qu'ils commençaient à se mettre en route vers le vallon où la meute avait élue domicile.

« Tu veux surtout dire que tu trouves toujours un autre animal à suivre pour t'approprier ses astuces. » se moqua Eijirou.

Izuku leva les yeux au ciel dans un geste dramatique, écartant les deux bras loin de son corps.

« Si je n'avais pas ces astuces, comme tu dis, je ne serais même pas en mesure de chasser avec vous ! Je ne suis pas un loup, je ne peux pas chasser comme l'un d'entre vous ! »

Eijirou remua une oreille, tournant la tête vers Izuku. Lui aussi était cruellement conscient qu'Izuku n'avait rien d'un loup, à part le langage avec lequel ils parvenaient à communiquer. Il avait été là quand Izuku avait reçu les regards désapprobateurs de leurs aînés et il était toujours là quand les plus jeunes demandaient à Izuku pourquoi il n'avait pas de queue dans son dos ou la même longue fourrure que les autres membres de la meute.

Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses pendant les dix-huit années qu'Izuku avait passées au sein de la meute et Eijirou savait plus que quiconque à quel point il faisait des efforts pour gagner sa place. Les choses étaient devenues plus faciles après la mort de leur mâle Alpha, Hisashi, mais c'était seulement parce que les autres loups étaient plus préoccupés par le deuil de l'un de leur chef que par la présence d'Izuku.

Sans le savoir, les deux amis pensaient plus ou moins à la même chose au même moment et Eijirou en eut la confirmation lorsqu'Izuku reprit la parole.

« C'est bientôt l'heure pour toi de reprendre le flambeau, pas vrai ? Maman a dit que c'était une question de jours maintenant.

_Ah... Ouais. » souffla Eijirou, baissant la tête vers le sol, piétinant sur les feuilles mortes sur leur passage. « En fait ça dépend juste de ma capacité à trouver une partenaire rapidement... »

Izuku eut une fois de plus envie de lever les yeux au ciel, mais au lieu de cela il leva la main vers le dos d'Eijirou pour empoigner son col, le faisant grimacer par la même occasion et se tourner vers lui, montrant les crocs.

« Sérieusement, Eijirou, tu cours après Mina depuis des années et c'est évident pour tout le monde. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de lui faire la court ?

_Tout le monde a des vues sur elle. » grogna Eijirou. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus qu'un autre loup ? Deux d'entre eux sont plus grands que moi en plus et je...

_Eijirou. » appela Izuku, ayant stoppé sa marche pour le dévisager avec un air exaspéré. « Mes parents t'ont choisis pour être le prochain mâle Alpha. Franchement, qui peut être un meilleur choix que toi pour Mina ? »

Vu comme cela, Eijirou ne voyait pas trop comment protester. Lui non plus ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait empêcher Mina d'être sa partenaire s'il lui faisait la court. Mais il pouvait survenir un obstacle devant lui.

« Si tu attends trop pour trouver une partenaire, ma mère risque de changer d'avis, tu sais ? » reprit Izuku. « Elle... Elle veut absolument que quelqu'un prenne le relais avant que... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais Eijirou n'en eut pas besoin. Tous les deux étaient bien conscients de l'âge de leur femelle Alpha. Si elle avait de la chance, elle pouvait vivre encore une dizaine d'années pour arriver à l'âge de quarante ans, mais peu de loups géants pouvaient arriver à cet âge avancé. Même Hisashi été mort de vieillesse après trente-quatre ans de vie.

« Ca va, j'ai compris. » souffla Eijirou, s'approchant d'Izuku pour frotter son museau contre sa main. « Je vais essayer de la courtiser demain. Aucun de nous n'est de corvée de chasse alors elle va rester à proximité de la vallée. »

Izuku se contenta de hocher la tête, avant de caresser le crâne de son ami du dos de la main. Ils se remirent en route vers la meute, Eijirou changeant de sujet en demandant à Izuku ce qu'il faisait perché dans son arbre.

Alors même qu'ils mettaient les pattes dans l'entrée de la vallée, ils purent voir deux louveteaux se précipiter sur eux et Izuku se mit à genoux pour les accueillir.

« Izuku ! T'es en retard !

_Je sais, Kouta, et je suis désolé ! Tu veux qu'on fasse la course aujourd'hui encore ?

_Vous faites toujours la course ! » se plaignit Eri, mordillant le bras d'Izuku pour se plaindre. « Je suis toujours la dernière parce que j'ai du mal à suivre !

_Tu ne pourras jamais chasser si t'es aussi lente ! » se moqua Kouta, bousculant la petite louve pour mordiller à son tour Izuku.

Ce dernier se mit à rire avant de leur pincer les oreilles à tous les deux, les faisant aussitôt arrêter de se chamailler.

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire, on va rester bien tous tranquilles ici et trouver un jeu qui plaise à tout le monde, d'accord ? »

Kouta se mit à grogner, n'ayant pas conscience lui-même de sa queue qui remuait dans son dos. Avant de les quitter pour se préparer à aller chasser, Eijirou laissa échapper un geignement moqueur, tout en donnant un coup de tête contre la hanche d'Izuku.

Alors qu'Izuku et les deux louveteaux rejoignirent les autres jeunes loups réunis au milieu de la vallée, il croisa le regard d'Inko et fit un signe de tête affectif dans sa direction. Sa mère lui rendit le geste avant de diriger son regard sur le reste de la vallée, s'assurant que tout le monde allait bien.

Finalement, le jeu choisit par les louveteaux n'en fut pas vraiment un pour lui. Eri et Yui décidèrent d'escalader Izuku jusqu'à ses épaules, incitant les autres à faire de même. Le jeune humain finit par tomber à un moment donné, se retrouvant pris au piège de tous les louveteaux qui décidèrent de le recouvrir entièrement. Même si les jeunes étaient un peu trop lourd sur lui, Izuku ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, la fourrure de tous les loups sur lui chatouillant sa peau nue.

Leur jeu dut durer pendant des heures avant qu'il ne se décide finalement à donner l'assaut à son tour, attrapant Eri entre ses bras pour la renverser sur l'herbe sous lui, lui mordillant gentiment l'oreille tandis qu'elle lui donnait des coups de pattes.

« Inko ! »

Izuku se figea en reconnaissant la voix d'Eijirou et relâcha aussitôt Eri pour se tourner dans la direction de son ami. Il était en train de courir en direction de leur Alpha, Mina et Hanta non loin derrière.

La plupart des loups restés dans la vallée se retournèrent au passage des trois loups chargés de la chasse, certains se levant même pour s'approcher de leur chef, les oreilles bien dressées au-dessus de leur crâne.

« Eijirou, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Inko, le ton calme, alors qu'elle se levait de son emplacement surélevé.

Eijirou s'arrêta en face d'Inko, reprenant son souffle et secouant la tête avant de finalement lui répondre.

« Des humains ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Il y a un groupe d'humains sur l'île ! »

Des exclamations et des grognements retentirent au milieu de la vallée suite à cette déclaration. Autour de lui, Izuku pouvait sentir les louveteaux se tendre contre lui, certains comprenant plus que d'autres ce que cela signifiait. Quant à Izuku, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Les loups qui étaient toujours contre sa présence au sein de la meute avait dit et répété tout ce que les humains avaient pu leur faire, à un point qu'il comprenait parfaitement que la présence de ce groupe ne pouvait être que néfaste pour la meute toute entière. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être curieux. Il n'avait jamais rencontre d'autres humains et il s'était toujours demandé ce qui pouvait les différencier entre eux ou ce qui les rapprochait. Il avait beau être un humain, après avoir été élevé par des loups et avoir pris comme exemple chacune des espèces animales vivant sur l'île, la ressemblance entre ces humains et lui ne devaient être que physique.

A contre-cœur, il se détacha des louveteaux pour s'avancer vers Eijirou, qui parlait toujours avec Inko.

« Où sont-ils exactement ? » demanda-t-elle. « Est-ce qu'ils ont eu le temps de s'approprier un endroit de l'île ?

_Ils étaient en train d'errer dans la forêt. » répondit Eijirou. « Nous les avons croisé pendant notre chasse mais ils ne nous ont repérés.

_Leur arrivée doit être récente, sinon les ours ou les perroquets nous auraient prévenus ! » intervint Mina.

« Qu'est-ce que nous attendons pour les pourchasser alors ? Autant les tuer avant qu'ils ne puissent nous attaquer ! » s'exclama un loup au loin.

Izuku tourna la tête vers le loup en question, reconnaissant Neito. Alors qu'il arrivait tout juste aux côtés d'Eijirou, ce dernier se mit à grogner l'autre loup, avant de faire un pas vers Izuku.

Le regard de certains loups sur les humains avaient changé à l'arrivée d'Izuku, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que certains étaient toujours prêt à les chasser et à les tuer si jamais l'occasion se présentait. Izuku avait entendu que sa mère avait elle aussi toutes les raisons d'en vouloir aux humains mais son instinct maternel l'avait assagi.

« Est-ce que tu as vu des armes ? » demanda Inko à Eijirou. « Comme des bâtons noirs ou de longues pierres blanches ?

« Je les ai simplement vu utiliser de longs bâtons pour se frayer un chemin dans les herbes hautes mais rien qui ne répond à la description que nous ont fait nos aînés. » répondit le jeune loup.

« Très bien. » souffla Inko, avant de balayer la vallée des yeux. « Je veux que vous y retourniez tous les trois pour surveiller leurs faits et gestes. Si jamais ils se montrent hostiles ou si les autres animaux viennent se plaindre à nous, nous veillerons à les faire quitter l'île. La violence ne sera utilisée qu'en cas de nécessité. »

Les trois loups en face de l'Alpha baissèrent la tête en face d'elle avant de se retourner pour s'enquérir de leur mission, sous les grognements frustrés de certains loups autour d'eux. Izuku les regarda partir, avant de se lancer à leur poursuite une fois que sa mère eut le dos tourné. S'il y avait des humains sur l'île, alors il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de l'occasion de les voir de ses propres yeux.

« Izuku, tu devrais rester avec les louveteaux pour...

_Je viens avec vous ! Et n'essaie pas de m'en dissuader, Eijirou ! »

Aucun des trois loups ne put lui répondre, alors que l'humain leur courrait après, essayant d'être aussi rapide d'eux. Il n'avait jamais pu gagner une seule course de vitesse contre un des loups et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait décidés de s'inspirer des techniques des autres animaux. Ni Eijirou, ni Mina, ni Hanta ne furent surpris lorsqu'Izuku bondit sur la branche d'un arbre, continuant sa progression en hauteur, s'aidant des branches et des lianes pour suivre la cadence.

Ce ne fut qu'après un grognement d'Eijirou qu'Izuku abandonna ses arbres pour rejoindre les trois loups, qui avaient considérablement ralenti leur course. Eijirou prit la tête du groupe, marchant dans les herbes hautes le plus silencieusement possible alors que déjà des voix pouvaient atteindre leurs oreilles. Izuku fut le dernier à les entendre, son ouïe pas aussi développée que celle de ses amis à quatre pattes.

« Combien est-ce qu'ils sont ? » demanda alors Izuku, essayant de parler le plus doucement possible.

« Il y en avait quatre quand on les a vus, mais ils sont peut-être plus que ça. » lui répondit Hanta.

Izuku ne dit rien de plus, progressant à quatre pattes, à l'image des trois loups.

Ils arrêtèrent finalement leur progression à une dizaine de mètres d'une plaine où les humains avaient visiblement choisis d'occuper. Avant même que son regard ne se porte sur les quatre humains, Izuku fut surpris par tout le matériel qui était installé sur l'étendue de terre vierge. Ni lui ni aucun des loups ne comprenait à quoi servaient les tentes qui se dressaient au milieu de la plaine, ni ce que pouvaient bien être ces grandes valises de couleur claires qui semblaient peser plus que deux loups géants réunis. Et même s'ils pouvaient voir les quatre humains, ils étaient bien incapables de comprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire.

« Je me fous pas mal que vous vouliez aller déposer les caméras maintenant ! » cria un homme blond, tirant une valise entre deux tentes avant de la lâcher sans ménagement. « Installer le camp devrait être notre priorité et vous êtes des abrutis tous autant que vous êtes pour ne pas avoir le sens des priorités !

« Jeune Bakugou n'a pas tort, je dois bien le reconnaître... » souffla un autre homme, les cheveux tout aussi blonds mais sa taille devant dépasser les deux mètres.

« Ca va nous prendre une journée entière pour monter le camp avec tout notre matériel ! » se plaignit une femme, les cheveux bruns coupés au carré, faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras alors qu'elle était entourée de différentes valises. « J'aurais au moins voulu poser une caméra pour avoir des images à regarder demain au réveil !

_Je suis d'accord avec Uraraka ! » fit un homme grand et baraqué, remontant les lunettes sur son nez. « Il aurait peut-être été préférable de repérer davantage les lieux pour placer le camp en fonction de le localisation des espèces que nous recherchons !

_Pour les effrayer ? » reprit le blond colérique. « Ou pire, les inciter à nous chasser ? Aucun de vous n'a oublié pourquoi personne n'a pu avoir d'autorisation de venir sur cette foutue île depuis des décennies, pas vrai ? »

Les trois autres humains restèrent silencieux un moment avant que la conversation ne reprenne, mais Izuku et les loups cessèrent d'être aussi attentifs. Après tout, ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se disait même s'ils essayaient.

« C'est forcément lui leur Alpha. » souffla Mina, les yeux rivés sur le blond colérique.

« Tu crois ? » demanda Hanta. « Le plus grand donne vraiment l'air d'être l'Alpha.

_Non, Mina doit avoir raison. » intervint Eijirou. « Tu as vu comme ils ont tous gardés le silence quand il a crié la deuxième fois ? Ce doit être lui le chef. »

Izuku les écoutait à peine. Il était incapable de détourner les yeux des quatre humains, se demandant pourquoi ils avaient tous une fourrure différente et, surtout, pourquoi ils avaient une fourrure alors que lui n'en avait pas.

A part l'humain qui semblait ne pouvoir parler qu'en criant, les trois autres paraissaient complètement inoffensifs, malgré la taille des deux hommes. Aucun des quatre membres de la meute ne pouvait apercevoir quelque chose ressemblant à une arme, aussi se regardèrent-ils tous en se demandant quoi faire.

« Nous pouvons déjà retourner à la meute et faire un compte-rendu à l'Alpha. » proposa Hanta. « Si les humains ne bougent pas d'ici, nous n'aurons pas de problème à les retrouver et je ne pense pas qu'ils vont essayer de faire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui. S'ils veulent bouger tous ces rochers carrés, ça va leur prendre jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

_Ils n'ont pas l'air agressifs. » reprit Mina. « Peut-être qu'on pourrait juste...

_Et si on essayait de faire d'eux nos alliés ? » demanda Izuku.

Les trois loups se retournèrent vers lui, se demandant ce qui lui prenait brusquement. Izuku reprit aussitôt la parole, avant même qu'Eijirou ne puisse demander des explications.

« Leur Alpha c'est le blond qui crie, pas vrai ? » fit Izuku. « Si j'arrive à me faire comprendre, peut-être que je peux arriver à les dissuader de rester sur notre île ? Je suis humain aussi, ça ne doit pas être si difficile d'apprendre leur langage !

_Izuku, il vaut mieux en parler à Inko d'abord ! » s'exclama Eijirou. « Qui nous dit qu'ils ne vont pas essayer de te prendre à nous juste parce que tu es un humain ?

_Si j'arrive à leur parler, la situation peut être à notre avantage ! Et nous n'aurons même pas besoin de leur faire peur ou de les... ou de les tuer ! »

Izuku sentait qu'il devait agir maintenant. Malgré l'idée d'Eijirou d'en parler d'abord à Inko, lui-même devait savoir que la mère d'Izuku ne souhaiterait pas l'exposer à un quelconque danger. Pourtant, parce qu'Izuku était un humain, il était certain qu'il pouvait être un élément clé dans toute cette histoire. Après tout, pourquoi est-ce qu'un humain voudrait faire du mal à un de ses semblables ? Il était bien loin de la réalité en dehors de l'île, de toutes les guerres et affrontements causés par et entre les humains, mais heureusement pour lui, ces humains-là n'étaient pas là pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit, bien qu'il ne le comprenait pas entièrement.

Il commença à avancer à quatre pattes dans les hautes herbes, s'approchant un peu plus du camp des humains. Dans son dos, il pouvait entendre les geignements faibles de ses amis loups mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Ils ne firent aucun geste pour l'empêcher d'agir, sachant très bien que les humains seraient plus susceptibles de s'en prendre à eux plutôt qu'à un autre humain. Ils ne risquaient absolument rien de la part du groupe d'intrus, mais à ce moment-là ils n'avaient pu réunir aucune information qui affirmait le pacifisme du groupe. Chaque chose viendrait en son temps.

« Uraraka, ta tente ne va pas se monter toute seule ! Il est hors de question que je t'aide juste parce que t'es une femme !

_Ma priorité c'est le matériel ! Tant pis, je dormirai à la belle étoile si je n'arrive pas à tout faire !

_Je le déconseille fortement ! Aux dernières nouvelles il y avait une bonne trentaine d'insectes répertoriés sur l'île et même avec nos vaccins à jour, il serait préférable d'éviter de prendre des risques inconsidérés ! »

Izuku observa un instant les humains discuter entre eux, comme si les écouter suffisamment longtemps pouvait l'aider à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il avait beau ne rien comprendre, le groupe se montrait suffisamment expressif pour qu'il comprenne vaguement ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. Pour lui, cela devait avoir un rapport avec l'environnement dans lequel ils se retrouvaient, vu comment la femme et le géant blond regardaient tout autour d'eux.

Izuku profita du fait que tout le monde ait le dos tourné pour se lever sur ses deux jambes, quittant l'abri des hautes herbes. Il avança lentement, sur ses gardes, avant de mettre finalement les pieds dans le périmètre de la plaine, là où la terre et les pierres laissaient la place aux herbes folles.

La seule femme du groupe fut la première à se retourner vers lui et elle croisa son regard, silencieuse, la bouche grande ouverte, ne comprenant tout d'abord pas ce qui se passait devant elle. Puis, elle laissa échapper une exclamation qui fit reculer Izuku d'un pas, provoquant une réaction immédiate chez les trois hommes qui se retournèrent également vers Izuku. Peu de temps après, la femme poussa une autre exclamation, cette fois-ci n'ayant aucun rapport avec sa surprise mais plutôt avec le fait que l'homme qui venait d'apparaître devant eux était complètement nu. Bien sûr, Izuku ne comprit pas pourquoi et se prit à se demander pourquoi elle couvrait ses yeux avec ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que... Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toi ? » fit Bakugou, dévisageant Izuku, avant de se tourner vers Yagi. « Je croyais qu'on était les seuls à avoir une autorisation pour venir ici ! Qu'est-ce que ce type fait là ? »

Yagi fut incapable de répondre à cette question, tandis qu'il dévisageait le jeune homme nu face à eux. Il était certain que personne d'autre n'était autorisé à se rendre sur cette île. Il aurait pu penser que ce jeune homme était un braconnier, pourtant il ne semblait avoir rien en commun avec ses brigands. Une autre hypothèse se faufila dans sa tête, bien qu'il ait du mal à y croire. Et pourtant, cette hypothèse était exacte.

« Monsieur, que faites-vous ici ? » demanda alors Iida à Izuku. « Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? Avez-vous une autorisation ? »

Tout en parlant, il faisait de grands gestes de bras et Izuku eut un mouvement de recul, son visage crispé en une grimace alors qu'il montrait ses dents. En le voyant faire, Yagi ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Un instant, jeune Iida ! Je pense qu'il ne comprend pas ce que nous disons !

_Quoi ? » s'exclama Uraraka en se tournant vers lui. « Oh, vous voulez dire qu'il faut lui parler en anglais ? Il a des traits asiatiques mais...

_Non, jeune Uraraka. » l'interrompit Yagi. « J'ai bien peur qu'il ne comprenne aucun langage humain. »

Ne comprenant toujours pas ce que les humains étaient en train de dire ni pourquoi l'un d'eux avait fait des gestes brusques dans sa direction, Izuku fut incapable de savoir pourquoi quatre regards écarquillés se tournèrent vers lui après que le géant blond ait fini de parler. Il les observa à tour de rôle, courbant le dos pour être prêt à fuir si jamais les choses tournaient mal. Dans son dos, il pouvait presque sentir l'inquiétude et l'appréhension de ses amis loups.

« Quoi, vous voulez dire que c'est un sauvage qui aurait vécu toute sa vie ici ? » souffla alors Bakugou. « Est-ce que c'est seulement possible ? Avec tous les animaux sauvages qui vivent ici ?

_Est-ce que les résidents de l'île aurait pu le considérer comme l'un des leurs après tout ce temps ? » demanda Uraraka. « Ou alors, il aurait été recueilli par l'un des animaux ? Comme ce gorille qui a adopté un bébé tigre pour s'occuper de lui ? »

Elle avait cet air émerveillé dans la voix qu'Izuku arrivait au moins à comprendre, même s'il ne comprenait pas qu'il en était le sujet.

« Serait-il possible qu'il ait adopté toutes les caractéristiques de l'animal qui l'a élevé ? » souffla à son tour Iida. « Si nous arrivons à nous faire comprendre de lui, serait-il d'accord pour nous aider dans nos recherches ?

_Ce serait bien de lui faire d'abord comprendre qu'il doit porter des vêtements. » grinça Bakugou. « Si on doit l'étudier, hors de question que j'ai ses bijoux de famille dans mon champ de vision ! »

Sur ces mots, Izuku put voir l'homme détacher le bandana accroché à son pantalon, avant de s'avancer lentement vers lui, jetant le morceau de tissu dans sa direction.

Izuku fut surpris de voir cette chose planer dans l'air et l'attrapa au vol, comprenant qu'il devait s'agir d'un cadeau de la part du blond. Il se permit un sourire, alors que le tissu fin manqua de s'échapper entre ses doigts. La matière lui rappelait celle de certaines grandes feuilles d'arbres qui poussaient au plus près des côtes, même si sa couleur était la même que les oranges qu'il mangeait de temps à autre, devant le plus grand dégoût de ses amis loups.

Il venait de recevoir un cadeau de la part de l'Alpha du groupe d'intrus. Pour lui, ce ne pouvait être que bon signe dans la suite des événements. Pourtant, alors même qu'il prit le tissu entre ses deux mains, l'Alpha ne sembla pas satisfait.

« Accroche-le autour de ta taille ! » fit Bakugou, essayant de mimer le geste du mieux possible pour essayer de se faire comprendre.

La patience n'avait jamais été son fort, aussi lorsqu'il vit l'homme nu baisser les yeux vers le bandana et le dévisager à tour de rôle, il avait déjà l'impression de pouvoir exploser.

« Bon sang...

_Bakugou ! Attends, qu'est-ce que tu comptes... »

Uraraka ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant son camarade d'expédition s'avancer vers le jeune homme aux yeux verts, les mains levées devant lui pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Tous purent voir le jeune homme hésiter avant de faire un pas en arrière, laissant pourtant Bakugou s'approcher à moins de deux mètres de lui.

Izuku n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi l'Alpha s'approchait de lui, mais maintenant qu'il avait accepté un cadeau de sa part, il ne pouvait pas fuir ou faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse être considéré comme un manque de respect. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec la proximité d'un inconnu, surtout quand ledit inconnu était plus grand que lui d'une poignée de centimètres, pourtant il s'efforça de rester le plus immobile possible. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter lorsque le blond reprit le bandana de ses mains, avant de baisser les mains à hauteur de son ventre.

Avant qu'Izuku n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, le blond se reculait déjà, les mains une fois de plus levées à hauteur de ses épaules. Baissant les yeux vers le bas de son corps, il se rendit compte que le morceau de tissu y été accroché, fixé à l'aide d'un nœud sur sa hanche.

Le tissu était trop fin pour dissimuler complètement son entrejambe, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Au moins, personne ne serait perturbé s'ils devaient inclure le jeune homme dans leurs recherches.

« Ca devrait suffire pour le moment. » souffla Bakugou en hochant la tête, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Les yeux toujours fixés sur le visage du sauvage, ses prochaines paroles furent pourtant pour ses coéquipiers. « On pourra toujours lui refourguer un pantalon à nous si on doit vraiment essayer de... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase.

Izuku n'avait pas manqué le hochement de tête de l'homme blond. Dans le langage des loups, lorsqu'un Alpha hochait la tête, cela avait le même équivalent qu'un « Rompez ! » au sein de l'armée. Aussi, c'est ce qu'il fit. Baissant la tête face à l'homme en guise de respect, il tourna aussitôt le dos au groupe d'humains avant de se mettre à courir vers les hautes herbes, disparaissant bientôt de leur champ de vision alors que Bakugou gardait la bouche ouverte, aussi perplexe que les trois autres.

« Bakugou ! » s'exclama finalement Uraraka. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu l'as fait fuir !

_J'ai absolument rien fait, abrutie à Tête Ronde !

_Arrête avec ce surnom ! »

Déjà loin, courant vers sa meute avec ses trois amis loups sur ses talons, Izuku était bien loin de comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait cherché à ne pas manquer de respect à celui qu'il voyait comme un Alpha, pourtant c'était exactement ce qu'il venait de faire.


	3. Chapter 3

Bakugou ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que le sauvage était partit en courant, le sourire qu'il avait affiché ne lui ayant pas échappé. Il n'était pas en mesure de comprendre qu'Izuku était parti à cause de ce qu'il avait cru être un signal de sa part, puisque Bakugou n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit contre lui. C'était à cause de cela que sa dispute avec Uraraka avait commencé. C'était aussi sans doute à cause de l'habitude, ces deux-là ayant des années d'expériences de petites et moyennes disputes de l'époque où ils étaient à l'université, sous la charge de Yagi. A cette époque-là, Iida servait d'intermédiaire entre eux deux avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains ou qu'ils ne se jettent des tubes à essai au visage. Et cela ne changeait pas aujourd'hui.

« Allons, il suffit, vous deux ! » s'exclama Iida, brandissant les deux bras devant lui. « Nous ne pouvons pas affirmer pourquoi il a pris la fuite alors inutile de vous disputer à cause de cela !

_Jeune Iida a raison. » intervint Yagi. « Reprenons l'installation du camp si nous voulons commencer à travailler au plus vite ! »

Sa remarque eut au moins le mérite de faire sursauter Uraraka, alors qu'elle réalisait soudain qu'il y avait plus important que s'occuper d'un homme ayant été élevé par des animaux. Elle était curieuse au sujet d'Izuku mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'ils avaient une tonne de travail devant eux et plus vite ils montaient le camp, plus vite elle pourrait installer des caméras infrarouges pour photographier les animaux qui vivaient sur l'île. L'île n'était pas gigantesque. Uraraka se doutait qu'ils auraient l'occasion de revoir Izuku incessamment sous peu.

La jeune femme reprit l'installation de sa tente et Bakugou se remit à déballer les instruments contenus dans sa deuxième valise. C'était celle qui contenait son fusil et ses fléchettes anesthésiantes. Il aimerait s'en servir le moins possible mais en étant sur une île remplie d'animaux sauvages, cette arme faisait partie du matériel indispensable pour leur survie et leur bien-être. Yagi avait seulement hoché la tête lorsque Bakugou avait proclamé qu'il prenait son arme. Et si Iida avait été réticent, Uraraka avait acquiescé en grimaçant. De tout le groupe, c'était Bakugou qui avait le plus d'expérience avec les animaux sauvages, grâce à son expérience acquise à travailler pour le parc national de Yellowstone aux Etats-Unis. Iida n'avait jamais travaillé que dans des laboratoires tandis qu'Uraraka pouvait au moins justifier de son expérience de soigneuse animalier dans zoo proche d'Osaka.

Ils formaient un groupe assez hétéroclite mais c'était justement pour cette raison que Yagi les avait choisi pour cette expédition. Il était bien beau d'avoir réussi à obtenir une autorisation que ses collègues cherchaient à obtenir depuis près de vingt ans, le tout était de la mener à bien avec les meilleurs éléments possibles.

Alors que les quatre visiteurs de l'île continuaient à déballer leurs affaires, Izuku et ses amis loups avaient rejoints le reste de la meute. La louve Alpha s'était montrée inquiète en apprenant que son fils adoptif avait été confronté aux intrus et tous les loups s'étaient avancés d'un pas dans sa direction pour essayer de l'aider à se calmer. Mais si Inko n'aimait pas l'idée qu'Izuku s'approche des humains, certains ne partageaient heureusement pas son avis.

« Nous les avions à l'oeil ! » souffla Mina, frottant sa tête contre la cuisse d'Izuku. « Tout s'est très bien passé !

_C'est vrai, maman ! » fit Izuku en hochant la tête. « Et regarde, leur Alpha m'a même fait un cadeau ! Ils ne me feront aucun mal ! Je dois juste arriver à me faire comprendre d'eux pour savoir ce qu'ils font ici et comment les convaincre de partir sans déranger personne ! »

Inko se mit à geindre, dubitative. Elle aurait pu être surprise qu'Izuku parle d'un Alpha. A sa connaissance, de toutes les espèces animales qui vivaient sur l'île, la sienne était la seule qui ait adhéré à ce concept de chef Alpha. Pourtant, elle n'y accorda pas plus d'importance. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment fonctionnaient les humains et la seule chose qu'elle voulait savoir était qu'Izuku était sain et sauf même après les avoir confronté.

« Ca peut jouer en notre faveur. » intervint soudain Sorahiko, avançant d'un pas lent en direction du groupe, ses pattes devant supporter le poids de son corps en plus de celui des années écoulées derrière lui. « Izuku est sans doute notre seule chance de communication avec ces humains. Ils doivent avoir une raison pour revenir sur cette île après tout ce temps et il serait peut-être temps d'essayer d'aborder les choses différemment au lieu de décider d'une sentence de mort. »

Il y eut des protestations au sein de la meute mais Inko y resta sourde. Son vieil ami avait sans doute raison. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que s'ils attaquaient les humains les premiers, ils ne tarderaient pas à envoyer des renforts pour répliquer. Ils pouvaient essayer de communiquer avec eux. Et si malgré leurs efforts de compréhension, les humains s'en prenaient à eux, alors ils se défendraient et leur réglerait leur compte pour donner l'exemple, en espérant cette fois-ci que les autres humains en dehors de l'île le comprenne.

« Très bien. » souffla Inko, se dressant sur ses quatre pattes face à sa meute. « Izuku, tu seras chargé de communiquer avec les humains. Essaie de comprendre ce qu'ils font ici et de savoir quand est-ce qu'ils comptent repartir. Reste sur tes gardes, ne prends pas de risques. Quelqu'un sera toujours à proximité au cas où les choses s'enveniment. Alors, je t'en prie...

_Je sais, maman. » sourit Izuku, l'empêchant de lui répéter le sermon sur la prudence auquel il avait été habitué pendant les dix dernières années au moins. « Tout ira bien. Je sais me défendre moi aussi ! Je n'ai peut-être pas de griffes, mais je sais me servir de mes crocs ! »

Inko se contenta de le dévisager tendrement avant de hocher la tête, mettant un terme au rassemblement. Tous les loups reprirent leurs occupations et Izuku retourna auprès des louveteaux, Eijirou sur ses talons.

« Izuku ! Tu nous as laissé tomber ! » grogna Kouta.

« Je sais, pardon ! Il fallait absolument que j'aille avec Eijirou ! Mais je peux jouer avec vous jusqu'au coucher du soleil ! »

Eri n'eut pas besoin de plus d'excuses pour se jeter sur lui, manquant de le faire tomber en arrière si Eijirou ne s'était pas trouvé dans son dos pour le retenir. Le futur loup Alpha décida de rester avec le petit groupe, se couchant pour que Kouta et Yui puissent grimper sur son dos.

« C'était quand même pas mal pour une première confrontation. » souffla Eijirou avant de mordiller l'oreille de Kouta. « Ca aurait pu être pire que ça !

_Je t'avoue que j'ai eu un peu peur quand leur Alpha s'est approché de moi mais ça aurait été pire si j'avais bougé je pense...

_C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air commode... Si tu veux je peux me porter volontaire demain pour te surveiller si tu comptes y retourner. »

Izuku se tourna vers lui, le dévisager en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il en est hors de question ! Demain tu as des choses à faire, pas vrai ? » fit-il.

Et voyant qu'Eijirou ne semblait pas comprendre, il se retourna pour faire un signe de tête en direction de Mina, qui était occupée à départager les vivres qui avaient été rapportées de la chasse du jour. Lorsque le loup suivit son regard, il se mit aussitôt à geindre. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui fallait davantage de courage pour faire face à Mina que pour affronter les intrus.

« Et n'essaies pas de te défiler ! Tu sais que le temps t'est...

_Ca va, j'ai compris ! Demain. Demain, je lui fais la court...

« Faite la court à qui ? » demanda alors Eri, couchée entre les jambes d'Izuku.

« A personne ! » s'exclama Eijirou.

Izuku se mit à rire, se laissant tomber en arrière sur l'herbe. A chaque fois qu'il bougeait, il sentait le morceau de tissu bouger sur ses hanches, la sensation n'étant pas toujours agréable. Pendant toute la soirée, il essaya de ne pas faire de geste brusque pour éviter que le nœud qui retenait le bandana ne se défasse. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment le refaire et il ne voulait en aucun cas vexer l'Alpha du groupe d'humains s'il se présentait le lendemain sans son cadeau sur lui.

Pourtant, le nœud ne tint pas la nuit. Lorsqu'Izuku se réveilla le lendemain matin, le morceau de tissu était enroulé autour de sa cuisse et il ne put s'empêcher de paniquer pendant quelques minutes. Il passa un long moment à tourner le carré de tissu entre ses doigts, essayant de comprendre comment il avait pu tenir autour de ses hanches et comment faire pour l'y fixer de nouveau. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut incapable de trouver la solution. En début d'après-midi, alors qu'il se rendait au camp des humains, son pas était traînant, son imagination lui criait qu'il allait devoir payer les conséquences de cet affront envers l'Apha humain.

Cette fois-ci encore, Uraraka laissa échapper un cri en voyant Izuku arriver, pour exactement la même raison que la veille, soit sa nudité. Mais pour Izuku, c'était plus une réaction par rapport au cadeau fait par l'Alpha qui ne se trouvait plus à ses hanches mais maintenu entre ses dents. Le jeune homme s'empressa alors de se mettre à quatre pattes, la tête penchée vers le sol dès qu'il vit Bakugou sortir de sa tente.

« Putain, Uraraka ! Tout le monde sait que t'es plus vierge alors arrête de réagir comme ça à chaque fois qu'il débarque à poil ! » cria Bakugou, tournant aussitôt la tête vers sa camarade.

La réaction de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre. Le visage rouge de gêne et de fureur, elle attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main pour la lancer en direction de Bakugou. Cela se trouva être une lampe de poche. Bien sûr, Bakugou l'évita sans peine et foudroya Uraraka du regard, prêt à répliquer. Mais avant qu'il n'en ait le temps, Izuku se postait devant lui, comme un mur protecteur dont il n'avait pas vraiment besoin.

Izuku n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sauter sur l'occasion. S'il y avait des tensions entre les humains comme il en avait l'impression, alors c'était l'occasion de se faire bien voir par l'Alpha et de se faire accepter par le groupe plus facilement. Et s'il pouvait se rattraper de l'affront du bandana offert, c'était encore mieux.

« Oh, voilà qui est intéressant. » souffla Yagi, le premier à réagir face à ce qui venait de se produire.

« Est-ce qu'il essaie de prendre la défense de Bakugou ? » demanda Iida. « Il pense qu'Uraraka va s'en prendre physiquement à lui ?

_C'est ce qu'on dirait bien. Il a l'air de s'être attaché au jeune Bakugou. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit à cause du bandana ? »

Uraraka se tourna également vers eux, détachant son regard d'Izuku, pourtant toujours aussi perplexe.

« Il considérerait le bandana comme un cadeau alors ? » demanda-t-elle. « Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fui dès que Bakugou le lui a attaché ?

_Ca veut juste dire qu'il s'est pas barré à cause de moi hier ! » cracha Bakugou, croisant les bras sur son torse. « Au moins maintenant t'en as la preuve, Tête Ronde !

_Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec ces surnoms stupides ! » répliqua Uraraka.

En voyant la jeune femme se tourner une fois de plus vers eux avec un visage colérique, Izuku se mit à grogner, le bandana toujours entre ses dents. Si Uraraka faisait un seul pas dans sa direction, il était prêt à bondir sur elle. Il n'avait aucune idée de quel genre de relation les humains avaient avec leurs Alphas, mais il était hors de question qu'Izuku laisse passer un manque de respect total envers Bakugou.

Lorsqu'il sentit la main de l'Alpha sur son épaule, il sursauta, avant de se retourner vers lui, la tête baissée, osant à peine lever les yeux vers lui. Au moins, l'homme blond ne semblait pas en colère contre lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Ca suffit. » souffla Bakugou, levant son autre main devant lui pour appuyer ses paroles, espérant se faire comprendre. « Personne ne va s'en prendre à personne. Reste tranquille. »

Izuku crut comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. La tête toujours penchée en avant, il se recula d'un pas avant de se mettre à quatre pattes devant le blond, continuant à le dévisager.

« S'il est si docile avec Bakugou, ça veut dire qu'on peut l'étudier aussi ? » souffla alors Uraraka. « Essayer de savoir par quelle espèce animale il a été élevé ? Vous croyez qu'il pourrait nous aider dans nos recherches ?

_Le tout est de se faire comprendre de lui. » fit Iida en hochant la tête. « C'est sans doute ce qui va nous prendre le plus de temps. S'il ne fait confiance qu'à Bakugou, cela va être d'autant plus difficile...

_Nous pouvons déjà restreindre les possibilités concernant l'animal par lequel il a été élevé. » reprit Yagi. « Vu sa réaction avec jeune Uraraka, il s'agit d'un prédateur. Peut-être un ours ou un loup géant. Nous ne pouvons cependant pas exclure que d'autres prédateurs se soient installés sur l'île depuis la dernière expédition scientifique. »

C'était aussi en partie la raison de leur propre expédition. Répertorier toutes les espèces animales et végétales de l'île ainsi que leur nombre s'ils le pouvaient. Après toutes ces années, le Japon n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'idée de s'approprier l'île Réserve et cette expédition avait également des enjeux politiques. Selon les résultats rapportés par le groupe de Yagi, les dirigeants pourraient proclamer l'île comme partie de l'archipel nippon. Si le gouvernement japonais aurait pu envoyer n'importe qui sur l'île, les espèces qui y vivaient avaient de la chance qu'il s'agisse de Yagi et de ses anciens élèves. Parmi tous les choix possibles, c'était ceux qui se préoccupaient le plus du bien-être des animaux qui avaient été choisis pour l'expédition.

Bakugou n'attendit pas que les trois autres aient fini d'exposer leurs hypothèses avant de leur tourner le dos et de rentrer dans sa tente. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il avait abandonné son bandana pour le donner au sauvage et cette raison était toujours d'actualité. S'il devait se retrouver une fois de plus face aux parties génitales d'Izuku ou entendre Uraraka crier une fois de plus à cause de sa nudité, il allait certainement perdre patience et détruire quelque chose. Aussi, décida-t-il cette fois-ci de sacrifier un de ses bermudas. Lorsqu'il sortit de la tente, il put voir qu'Izuku s'était dressé sur la pointe des pieds, l'air inquiet comme s'il avait eu peur que Bakugou ne disparaisse. Et c'était justement ce qu'il pensait, après avoir vu l'Alpha se faufiler derrière cette paroi fluide.

« Tiens, enfile ça. » souffla Bakugou en lui tendant le vêtement. « Ca sera plus facile pour tout le monde ! »

Izuku attrapa le long morceau de tissu d'un air perplexe, avant de le déplier devant lui. Il avait beau avoir été élevé par des loups, il n'en était pas pour autant stupide. Il pouvait très bien voir la ressemblance entre le nouveau cadeau offert et ce que l'Alpha portait sur le bas de son corps. Sous les yeux des quatre intrus, il tourna le vêtement dans tous les sens avant de finalement réussir à l'enfiler. A contre-cœur, Bakugou dut l'aider à remonter la fermeture éclair et à boutonner le vêtement, qui malgré tout flottait légèrement sur les hanches d'Izuku. L'important était qu'il ne soit plus nu comme un ver, le reste important peu pour Bakugou.

La même scène que la veille faillit se reproduire. Lorsqu'Izuku vit l'Alpha hocher la tête face à son travail, il eut le temps de se retourner pour repartir en direction des hautes herbes où l'attendait toujours Tetsutetsu. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Bakugou l'attrapa par le bras pour le retenir, ayant eu le temps de voir sa réaction.

Pour une raison que Bakugou ignorait, Izuku avait dû capter un signe lui demandant de partir. Mais il était hors de question que quelqu'un l'accuse encore du départ inopiné du sauvage. A ce rythme-là, ils n'avanceraient sans doute à rien.

« Tu restes là ! » souffla Bakugou, pointant le sol du doigt. « On en a pas encore fini avec toi. »

De son côté, Izuku regrettait de ne pas avoir côtoyé suffisamment les perroquets vivants sur l'île. En plus de comprendre le langage de chaque espèce résident sur l'île, ils avaient pu capter certains mots prononcés par les humains qui avaient pu s'introduire sur leur lieu de vie. S'il avait discuté avec les perroquets, peut-être comprendraient-ils pourquoi l'Alpha le retenait alors même qu'il venait de lui demander de partir. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Izuku se rendit compte qu'il comprenait peut-être mal ce que les humains essayaient de lui dire. Cela n'allait pas arranger ses tentatives de communication mais il ferait avec. Il n'avait jamais fui devant un défi et il n'allait pas commencer, même si comprendre les humains s'avérait plus compliqué que de comprendre les ours ou les dauphins.

Bakugou finit par le relâcher prudemment, s'assurant qu'il n'irait nulle part. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Uraraka pour les rejoindre, sursautant lorsqu'elle vit Izuku faire volte-face vers elle, le bandana encore et toujours entre les dents.

« Pardon ! » s'exclama-t-elle, levant les deux mains devant elle. « Je suis trop brusque, c'est ça ? Je ne veux pas te faire de mal ! Ni à Bakugou ! »

Elle resta sur ses positions et Izuku en fit de même, la détaillant de haut en bas. Lentement, Uraraka pointa un doigt vers elle, un grand sourire s'affichant sur son visage.

« Je m'appelle Uraraka ! U-ra-ra-ka. » articula-t-elle le plus lentement et le plus clairement possible.

Elle essayait d'établir le contact et de voir si Izuku pouvait répéter ce qu'ils disaient. Ce serait déjà un début pour essayer de se faire comprendre. S'ils devaient apprendre le japonais au sauvage, ils en auraient sans doute pour un bon moment.

Izuku eut un moment d'hésitation, avant de comprendre que ce que venait de dire la femme était probablement son nom. Les syllabes sonnaient bizarrement à son oreille, mais c'était le cas pour tout ce qu'ils avaient pu dire depuis la première fois qu'il les avait entendus parler. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait un certain temps pour s'y habituer, mais ce serait probablement plus rapide s'il essayait lui-même de former des mots avec leur langage. Il retira le bandana de sa bouche avant d'essayer de répéter.

« U... Udadaka ? Uda... U... »

A voir la mine déçue de la femme brune, il prononçait sans doute mal mais, pour sa défense, c'était la première fois qu'il s'essayait au langage humain. Personne ne pouvait lui demander de réussir du premier coup. C'était comme grimper aux arbres. Il lui avait fallu une bonne dizaine de chutes sur le sol plus ou moins dur avant de réussir à dépasser les trois branches en hauteur.

« U-ra-ra-ka. » répéta-t-elle, la voix pleine d'espoir.

Izuku ouvrit la bouche, aucun son n'en sortant. Il essaya de comprendre d'où venait le son produit par les deuxième et troisième syllabes, fronçant les sourcils en essayant une nouvelle fois, lentement.

« Uda... Da... Ga ? Uga... Ura... Ura...raka ?

_Oui ! Oui, c'est ça ! Uraraka ! » sourit-elle, le point une fois de plus pointé sur elle-même.

Son sourire était contagieux et Izuku ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Mais lorsqu'elle pointa le doigt vers lui, il fut une fois de plus perplexe.

« Je suis Uraraka. » reprit la jeune femme en se pointant du doigt. Puis elle désigna Izuku avant de reprendre. « Et toi ? Tu as un nom ? »

Izuku avait peur de ne pas saisir ce qu'elle voulait, aussi se tourna-t-il vers l'Alpha, le suppliant du regard. Bakugou n'avait pas envie d'être mêlé à cette histoire, aussi roula-t-il des yeux avant de soupirer.

« Elle s'apelle Uraraka. » fit-il en pointant le doigt vers sa camarade. « Moi c'est Bakugou. » Il se point lui-même du doigt, avant de désigner Izuku. « Toi ?

_Baku... Ba... Bakuga... gou ? Bakugou ? »

Izuku désigna Bakugou du doigt, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Le blond se contenta de hocher la tête, prêt à lui attraper le bras de nouveau si jamais il prenait son geste comme un signe de décamper. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Iida se mêla bientôt à l'échange, se présentant à son tour. Izuku eut le plus de facilité à dire son nom, ainsi que celui de Yagi. Pour autant, il leur fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour en arriver au point où Izuku pouvait les désigner à tour de rôle en prononçant leurs noms.

« Uraraka, Bakugou, Iida, Yagi. » énuméra-t-il, les pointant du doigt à tour de rôle.

Yagi étant le dernier sur la liste, il se mit à sourire à Izuku avant de le désigner du doigt à son tour. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Izuku comprit ce qu'ils voulaient depuis le début. Il se mit à grimacer. Il savait qu'il avait déjà entendu son prénom prononcé par un des perroquets, alors qu'il était encore tout juste en âge de marcher. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à s'en souvenir, lui compliquant un peu plus la tâche.

« Nigu... Ni... Nigudu ? Ni... I... Igu... Iguku ? »

Il avait l'impression de s'approcher du nom correct mais quelque chose lui échappait toujours. Il leva les yeux vers les quatre humains, les dévisageant à tour de rôle, espérant qu'ils puissent comprendre le nom qu'il cherchait. Peut-être avaient-ils déjà entendu quelque chose de ressemblant quelque part et pourraient lui venir en aide.

« Iguku ? Igu... Inu...

_Itsu ? » fit Uraraka, essayant de l'aider à articuler. « Itsuku ? »

Il secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils avant de marmonner une fois de plus entre ses dents.

« S'il s'agit vraiment d'un prénom japonais, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de possibilités. » souffla Yagi. « Si ce n'est pas Itsuku alors... Peut-être Izuku ? »

La réaction du sauvage ne se fit pas attendre. Il émit un geignement avant de pointer Yagi du doigt, hochant frénétiquement la tête. Il s'agissait des bonnes syllabes qu'il avait pu entendre par la bouche du perroquet. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement maintenant.

« I... Izu... Izuku ! » reprit-il, avant de se désigner du doigt. « Izuku ! »

Uraraka émit un soupir de soulagement avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise pliable à proximité. Elle réalisait qu'essayer de se faire comprendre par quelqu'un d'autre était bien plus compliqué que ce qu'elle avait pu penser. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle était douée pour se faire comprendre des animaux mais, ceux auxquels elle était habitué côtoyaient des humains à longueur de journée et la communication était probablement plus facile pour cette raison.

« C'est bien beau de savoir comment on doit l'appeler, mais ça ne fera pas avancer notre travail plus vite. » grinça Bakugou, les bras toujours croisés devant lui.

« Peut-être pouvons-nous nous partager le travail ? » proposa Iida. « L'un d'entre nous essaie de communiquer avec Izuku pendant que nous essayons de recueillir des informations sur les espèces aux alentours ?

_Je te vois venir ! Il est hors de question que je passe mon temps à m'occuper de lui sous prétexte qu'il s'est attaché à moi pour une raison quelconque !

_Et si nous nous y mettions à tour de rôle ? » intervint Yagi, essayant de calmer le jeu. « Peut-être que nous pouvons même laisser Izuku voir notre travail pour gagner sa confiance ? Qu'il sache que nous ne voulons aucun mal aux animaux qui vivent ici ? »

Ses trois anciens élèves hochèrent la tête, avant de se tourner vers Izuku. Ce dernier avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui, alors qu'il ressentait toujours autant de fierté à avoir pu engager un semblant de conversation avec les trois humains. A force de les entendre parler, il arrivait de mieux en mieux à se familiariser avec les différents sons qui sortaient de leur bouche, même si les mots restaient encore un mystère pour lui.

C'était plutôt pas mal pour une deuxième confrontation, même s'il savait qu'il en faudrait encore bien d'autres pour arriver à aligner ne serait-ce que plusieurs phrases qu'ils pourraient comprendre tous les quatre.


	4. Chapter 4

« Izuku !

_Quoi ?

_I-zu-ku !

_Tu sais que je ne vais pas mieux comprendre même si tu le dis plus lentement ?

_Izuku ! » répéta le jeune humain une fois de plus. Avant de continuer dans le langage que son ami loup pouvait comprendre. « C'est Izuku ! C'est comme ça que tu prononces mon nom en humain !

_C'est super mais je n'arriverais pas mieux à comprendre l'humain. » soupira Eijirou.

Izuku aussi se mit à soupirer, tandis qu'Eri et Yui se battaient sur son dos, semblant vouloir faire tomber l'autre pour avoir le monopole sur la peau nue du jeune homme. Il appuya son visage contre son autre bras, reprenant sa conversation avec son ami en ignorant les griffes qui raclaient un peu trop souvent contre sa peau. C'était une question d'habitude. Il ne réagissait plus que si du sang s'échappait de ses blessures.

« Il y a tellement de mots dont je dois me souvenir que j'en ai mal à la tête des fois ! Mais il y a encore beaucoup de choses que je ne comprends pas à propos de ce qu'ils disent et font... »

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'Izuku côtoyait le groupe d'humains tous les après-midis et il avait déjà pu retenir quelques mots utiles à une conversation de base, même s'il était incapable de faire des phrases complètes. Personne ne pouvait lui en demander trop, c'était déjà bien qu'il retienne autant de choses en si peu de temps et même Iida était impressionné par ses progrès. Izuku ne comprenait toujours pas ce que les humains venaient faire sur leur île mais il n'essayait plus vraiment de le comprendre, alors même qu'il s'agissait de sa mission de base. Eijirou aurait pu lui faire remarquer qu'il perdait son objectif de vue mais il était trop intéressé par ses récits sur ses entrevues avec les intrus.

« Hier ils m'ont montrés une de leur boîte carrée ! » reprit Izuku, se redressant légèrement sur ses coudes, manquant de faire tomber Yui de son dos. « Ils appellent ça un ordi... ordina... Bref, je ne me souviens plus, mais apparemment ça sert à beaucoup de choses et ils s'en servent pour regarder des images de tous les animaux de l'île ! Il y a une autre boîte, en cube, celle-là, qui est capable de capter le reflet de tous les animaux qui passent devant ! J'ai pu y voir une image de Hanta dessus !

_Et à quoi ça leur sert d'avoir ces images ? Ce n'est pas dangereux pour nous qu'ils capturent notre reflet comme ça ? »

Eijirou ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet à chaque fois qu'Izuku lui parlait des humains. La veille, c'était Mina qui avait été chargé de surveiller Izuku à proximité du camp des humains et bien qu'elle lui ait dit que tout s'était bien passé, cette histoire de reflet ne le rassurait pas.

Izuku se mit à secouer la tête, avant de reprendre.

« Ce n'est pas dangereux, non. Apparemment ça leur permet d'observer les animaux. Ils en ont besoin pour leur travail ? Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Uraraka et Yagi écrivaient dans leurs livres en regardant les reflets dans la boîte.

_Et l'Alpha et le quatrième humain, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient pendant ce temps ?

_Ils ont fait quelques pas autour de la forêt mais ils ne sont pas allé très loin. Je les surveillais et Mina aussi. Pour le moment, ils n'ont pas essayé de s'éloigner trop de leur camp, sauf pour aller voir la boîte qui capture les reflets. Iida passe aussi beaucoup de temps à regarder dans les buissons et sur les arbres. Il manipule beaucoup de tubes transparents avec du liquide à l'intérieur mais je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

_Ce ne serait pas du poison ? » demanda Eijirou. « D'après Sorahiko, les humains qui sont déjà venus ont réussis à empoisonner plusieurs animaux avec un liquide contenu dans des sortes d'épines.

_Non, je ne pense pas ! J'ai déjà essayé de renifler les tubes et je n'ai pas trouvé que ça avait l'air dangereux. Iida a beau être grand et musclé, il a tout sauf l'air dangereux. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence entre les deux, entrecoupé par les geignements des deux louveteaux sur le dos d'Izuku. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le jeune humain les trouvaient plutôt lourdes. Il ne manquait plus qu'une poignée de mois avant que Yui et Eri soient trop grandes et trop lourdes pour contenir sur le dos d'humain d'Izuku.

« D'ailleurs, c'est pas le moment pour toi d'aller retrouver les humains ? » fit soudain Eijirou, relevant la tête qu'il avait posé entre ses deux pattes avant.

Izuku le dévisagea un moment avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent, se relevant brusquement en faisant tomber les deux louveteaux sur le sol.

« Il faut que j'y aille ! » s'exclama-t-il alors.

Avant même de finir de parler, il s'était déjà éloigné de son ami loup, se mettant en courir hors de la vallée, dans la direction qui menait directement au camp des humains, situé à une bonne distance de la meute.

Izuku courut aussi vite qu'il put en direction du camp des humains. Il ne le savait pas, mais il arrivait à pic, alors qu'ils étaient en plein débat sur ce qu'ils devaient faire. Lorsque le jeune sauvage mit les pieds au milieu de la plaine, il put voir Uraraka et Bakugou se disputer, ce qui en soit ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire.

« C'est toi qu'il écoute le plus alors ce serait logique que tu restes au camp avec lui ! » s'exclama la jeune femme, les poings sur les hanches.

« Au cas où tu aurais oublié, je suis le seul ici à savoir utiliser un fusil hypodermique ! Il est hors de question que vous partiez sans moi ! T'as qu'à rester toi ! C'est pas comme si t'étais indispensable, Yagi peut faire ton travail à ta place, c'est lui qui t'a formé, bon sang !

_Allons, allons, calmons-nous ! » souffla Yagi en levant les mains devant lui. « Si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, je peux très bien... »

Il s'interrompit, réalisant enfin la présence d'Izuku à quelques mètres d'eux. Iida remarqua également sa présence quand il commença à avancer vers eux, tandis que les deux autres restaient le regard fixé sur l'autre, comme s'ils essayaient de se foudroyer mutuellement.

« Oh, Izuku ! Nous nous demandions justement quand est-ce que tu allais venir ! » s'exclama Iida. « Tu... »

Il ne chercha même pas à finir sa phrase, observant Izuku se poster entre Uraraka et Bakugou, dévisageant ce dernier avec un regard perplexe, le questionnant du regard. Il avait pris l'habitude de se tourner vers Bakugou quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose et tout le monde l'avait accepté, même si Uraraka aurait aimé passer plus de temps à essayer de communiquer avec lui. Personne n'imaginait qu'il se tournait vers Bakugou parce qu'il le prenait pour l'Alpha du groupe, mais parce qu'il devait s'attacher davantage à lui pour une raison qui leur échappait. Ce qui échappait à Izuku en revanche, c'était que s'il devait y avoir un Alpha dans leur groupe, alors ce serait à Yagi qu'incomberait ce rôle.

Parce qu'Izuku se tournait toujours vers lui, Bakugou avait fini par comprendre le plus facilement ce qu'il essayait de dire à chaque fois et il n'attendit même pas que le jeune homme essaie de parler pour tenter de lui expliquer ce qui se passait.

« Il faut qu'on quitte le camp pour continuer notre travail. » souffla-t-il, appuyant ses paroles de gestes, pointant chacun d'eux avant de tendre le bras en direction de la forêt.

« Forêt ? » demanda Izuku. « Partir ? Pourquoi ?

_Il faut qu'on aille dans la forêt pour notre travail. » tenta d'expliquer Uraraka à son tour. « Mais quelqu'un doit rester avec toi ici ! »

Izuku se tourna vers elle, perplexe. Il comprenait le plus gros de ce qu'ils disaient mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils voulaient se rendre dans la forêt. Il ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi consistait leur travail, à part regarder des images des animaux vivant à proximité. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'ils avaient besoin de prélèvements divers pour étudier les habitants de l'île et qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien s'ils restaient à proximité du camp.

« Alors moi venir aussi ? » fit-il, se pointant du doigt.

C'était sans doute la solution la plus logique, pourtant Bakugou fit la grimace. Il avait déjà vu la tête que le sauvage tirait à chaque fois qu'il voyait son fusil hypodermique et il savait qu'il réagirait mal s'il voyait qu'il le prenait avec lui dans la forêt. Quel que soit l'animal qui l'avait élevé, il lui avait visiblement appris que les fusils étaient des armes de mort et ce serait difficile de lui expliquer que ce que le sien tirait était simplement des fléchettes qui endormaient leur cible.

« Si tu viens avec nous, tu dois rester tranquille. » prévint Bakugou en pointant Izuku du doigt, alors qu'il venait de se retourner vers lui. « Tu ne fais rien, tu n'interviens pas dans notre travail, d'accord ?

_Pas tuer animaux ?

_Non, on est pas là pour ça ! On ne tuera personne ! » répondit-il en secouant la tête.

Cela dut suffire à Izuku puisque son visage se détendit à cette réponse et il se permit un sourire, baissant la tête en un signe de respect que Bakugou ne comprenait toujours pas même après une poignée de jours à le voir faire.

Le groupe se prépara donc à partir en expédition et ils auraient pu partir sans le moindre problème si, comme Bakugou s'y était attendu, Izuku ne s'était pas figé et posté devant eux en écartant les bras en voyant le fusil accroché au dos du pseudo Alpha.

« Pas arme, pas tuer ! » s'exclama Izuku, la tête penchée en avant comme s'il avait peur de manquer de respect à l'Alpha.

Et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait éviter, énerver l'Alpha du groupe des humains. Izuku pensait que l'Alpha accepterait de ne s'en prendre à personne avec son arme, mais le fait qu'il la prenne avec lui voulait bien dire le contraire. Lui qui avait commencé à faire confiance à ces humains, il tombait de haut.

« C'est par sécurité ! » protesta Bakugou. « Je ne ferais de mal à personne ! Cette arme n'est pas faite pour ça ! »

Izuku se mit à grimacer, alors qu'il comprenait plus de la moitié de ce qu'il venait de dire. Son arme n'était pas faite pour tuer ? Inko et Sorahiko lui avaient bien dit que c'était exactement ce genre d'armes qui avait blessé les animaux de l'île et tué les demi-frères qu'Izuku n'avait jamais pu connaître. Il avait du mal à croire ce que disait l'Alpha mais il ne voyait pourquoi il aurait des raisons de lui mentir après tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour s'attirer sa compagnie. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'ils se jouaient de lui car il ne trouvait aucune raison valable. Il était peut-être naïf de les croire, mais heureusement pour lui, aucune personne du groupe de Yagi n'étaient là pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit, à part en cas de légitime défense.

Izuku n'avait pas besoin de connaître parfaitement ces humains pour comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas leur faire changer d'avis. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, ils ressentaient le besoin de prendre cette arme. S'il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela, il allait devoir faire tous les efforts nécessaires pour les empêcher d'utiliser cette arme contre un animal. Tout en empêchant Hitoshi d'intervenir pendant qu'il les surveillait de près.

Personne n'avait jamais demandé à Izuku par quel animal il avait été élevé. Bien qu'il ait pu apprendre comment appeler chaque animal supposé vivre sur l'île en japonais, ils étaient à moitié certain qu'Izuku ne voudrait rien lui dire, ne lui faisant pas encore tout à fait confiance. Pour cette même raison, personne ne lui demanda des précisions sur la disposition de l'île, ni où se trouvaient les différents territoires de certaines espèces. C'était à eux de le découvrir avec leur exploration. Ils étaient là pour cela après tout.

Izuku connaissait la forêt comme sa poche et accompagner les humains se montra être presque ennuyant à cause de la lenteur à laquelle ils progressaient. S'il se demanda pour quelle raison pendant quelques instants, il réalisa bien vite que les quatre humains regardaient partout autour d'eux, comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose. Et c'était bien le cas. Ils cherchaient des traces des habitants de l'île, n'importe quoi qui puisse attester de leur présence. Dans l'idéal, ils auraient dû pouvoir endormir chaque spécimen qu'ils rencontraient pour faire des prélèvements et étudier l'espèce dans son ensemble, mais avec la présence d'Izuku, ils ne pouvaient se contenter que de chercher des traces ou des déjections. C'était déjà mieux que de rester à quelques mètres seulement du camp, mais ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail s'ils voulaient approfondir leurs recherches. Au moins, Iida pouvait se concentrer sur la flore qui les entourait. Tout n'était pas complètement perdu. Yagi était également armé d'un appareil photo pour capturer au moins l'image des animaux qu'ils rencontreraient et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore pu prendre sur leur caméra infrarouge.

Yagi avait donc son appareil photo, Iida était concentré sur les arbres et les plantes. Uraraka était à l'affût du moindre petit animal pouvant se trouver dans les branches des différents arbres. Bakugou, quant à lui, avait les yeux rivés sur le sol, surveillant les traces laissées par les animaux sur la terre meuble. En reconnaissant celles d'un loups, son poing se referma sur la sangle de son fusil, baissant les yeux vers les harnais fixés à ses cuisses retenant les seringues de différentes tailles qu'il avait réussi à prendre. Izuku avait beau être contre l'utilisation de son fusil, il n'allait pas hésiter à l'utiliser en cas de besoin juste parce qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'il était inoffensif pour les animaux. Le seul cas où ses seringues pouvaient être dangereuses était celui où il se tromperait de dosage, mais cela ne lui arriverait jamais. Il était bien trop habitué à manier un fusil hypodermique et des seringues tranquillisantes.

« Izuku. Izuku. Izuku. »

Izuku compris, tout le monde leva les yeux vers le haut à l'entente de cette voix. Le jeune sauvage se mit aussitôt à sourire en voyant le perroquet tricolore sur la plus basse branche du pin à leur gauche. L'animal écarta ses ailes pour les secouer et Izuku répondit aussitôt en levant la tête dans sa direction, échangeant leur salut respectif. Les perroquets avaient beau comprendre tous les animaux, il n'y avait qu'une poignée d'animaux qui pouvaient les comprendre. Alors Izuku avait appris à utiliser plus de gestes que de paroles avec eux, essayant de ne pas leur manquer de respect. Sa mère lui avait appris à respecter tous les animaux, même si les loups étaient les maîtres de l'île. Ce n'était même pas une question de puissance, c'était juste que les loups s'étaient appropriés l'île en premier, empêchant les humains de s'y installer et ouvrant le passage à tout espèce animale voulant y résider. Tout le monde respectaient les loups pour cette raison, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour eux de ne pas renvoyer ce respect aux autres habitants de l'île.

Izuku put voir que le perroquet était inquiet de la présence des humains à la façon dont il les dévisageait à tour de rôle. Pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, Izuku s'approcha de Bakugou pour donner un coup de tête contre son épaule, sous la surprise du blond. Yagi fut le seul à remarquer le geste d'Izuku, Uraraka et Iida trop occupés à détailler l'oiseau en face d'eux.

« On dirait qu'il est bien plus grand qu'un perroquet amazone ordinaire. » souffla Iida. « Sa queue est également beaucoup plus longue. Sans parler de la taille de ses ailes.

_Et est-ce que tu as vu son bec ? On dirait plus celui d'un aras qu'autre chose ! » ajouta Uraraka. « Tu crois qu'il s'agirait d'une mutation ? Ou plutôt d'un croisement ? »

Le perroquet sembla comprendre que l'on parla de lui, puisqu'il se mit à crier avant de secouer ses ailes, s'envolant pour aller atterrir sur la tête d'Izuku. Bakugou dut s'écarter à cause de la taille des ailes de l'animal et Yagi en profita pour prendre quelques photos avant et après qu'il se soit posé sur le crâne d'Izuku.

« Oui, il est bien plus grand qu'un perroquet amazone ordinaire. » fit Ochako, les yeux écarquillés. « Si seulement on pouvait l'approcher je lui mettrais bien une balise GPS... »

Une fois de plus, le perroquet sembla comprendre et n'attendit pas plus pour reprendre son envol, allant cette fois-ci sur une branche plus haute que précédemment. Uraraka ne chercha même pas à cacher sa déception mais elle essaya de se dire qu'elle aurait d'autres occasions d'approcher un perroquet de la même espèce.

Le groupe continua à progresser dans la forêt dense. Izuku avait parfaitement conscience qu'ils s'approchaient de la plage de galet du côté nord de l'île mais il ne dit rien. Il savait parfaitement que des ours pouvaient parfois se rendre à cet endroit pour pêcher, pourtant il ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de le dire aux quatre autres humains. Il ne voyait pas en quoi leur présence pouvait poser un problème pour les ours, étant donné qu'Inko avait informé tout le monde que l'un des leurs avait les intrus sous surveillance. S'il avait réfléchi un peu plus, Izuku aurait pu comprendre qu'il était toujours possible qu'ils rencontrent un problème. S'il avait réfléchi, peut-être aurait-il pu convaincre les humains d'éviter la plage. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas être au courant des moindres faits et gestes des animaux prédateurs de l'île et si le problème n'était pas survenu ce jour-là, il se serait produit dans les jours suivants. Finalement, c'était juste un mauvais moment à passer.

Izuku fut le premier à se figer en voyant un ourson assis à côté d'un palmier, alors que la mère avait les pattes dans l'eau salée, essayant de pécher leur repas à tous les deux. Bien que les humains virent la même chose, Izuku ne put s'empêcher de lever le bras devant eux, que ce soit pour leur barrer le passage ou les protéger. Lui-même n'était pas sûr de la raison de son geste.

Rencontrer une ourse et son petit n'était pas un drame en soi. Le drame, c'était de se faire remarquer par ledit petit et que ce dernier se mette à crier pour appeler sa mère. Mais là encore, la situation aurait pu avoir une chance d'être retournée si Izuku avait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour essayer de rassurer la mère, lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour lui faire du mal.

Yagi et ses anciens élèves furent tous aussi surpris les uns que les autres au moment où ils entendirent l'ourse hurler à son tour, avant de rejoindre son petit en courant, se postant devant lui pour le protéger des intrus. Dans le même genre de situation, une ourse se serait déjà mis à les courser à travers la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à trouver un abri ou grimper dans un arbre. Mais sur l'île, les animaux n'avaient pas les mêmes automatismes que d'autres spécimens de leurs espèces à travers le monde. Plutôt que de les chasser elle-même, l'ourse venait d'appeler son mâle pour qu'il se charge du compte des cinq humains à sa place pendant qu'elle gardait son petit. Beaucoup d'espèces fonctionnaient de la même manière sur l'île.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Ce fut la seule chose qui pue sortir de la bouche d'Uraraka alors qu'un ours de deux fois la taille de la femelle surgit de l'orée de la forêt, commençant déjà à grogner face aux humains. A partir de ce moment-là, Izuku put enfin entrer en scène pour essayer de calmer le jeu.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous faire du mal ! » s'exclama le jeune sauvage. « Nous ne savions pas que vous étiez dans le coin ! Vous n'avez aucune raison de nous attaquer ! Laissez-nous partir et nous...

_Je me fiche pas mal de tes raisons, l'humain ! » répliqua l'ours, faisant deux lourds pas dans leur direction. « Nous avons beau avoir accepté ta présence parmi les loups, il est hors de question que je tolère d'autres humains ! Surtout lorsque l'un d'eux est armé et trop près de ma famille ! »

Izuku se mit à grimacer. Pour une fois, il aurait voulu qu'Hitoshi agisse au lieu de rester à son poste d'observation. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que le loup était déjà en position d'attaque, attendant le moment où l'ours essaierait de s'en prendre au fils d'Inko pour intervenir. Il espérait que l'un des humains soit blessé à sa place et que cela les persuade de quitter l'île afin la fin de la journée.

« Ils ne sont pas là pour blesser quelqu'un ! » reprit Izuku. « Ils me l'ont promis ! Je me porte garant pour eux ! Je veux simplement que vous...

_Suffit ! Je n'ai pas passé ma vie à chasser les humains pour faire une exception maintenant ! »

Après un grognement qui ressemblait à un cri de guerre dans l'oreille des humains, l'ours se dressa sur ses pattes arrières l'espace d'un instant avant de se mettre à courir dans leur direction. Il fonçait droit sur Iida et Uraraka et Izuku ne se fit pas prier pour se poster devant eux, les deux bras redressés devant lui.

« Izuku ! » cria Yagi.

Izuku sentit les griffes de l'ours déchirer la peau de son bras avant même de sentir une douleur. Il put voir le sang couler avant d'avoir mal. Il entendit même le nouveau cri de l'ours avant qu'il ne se mette lui-même à crier à cause de la douleur.

« Izuku ! »

Il entendit Hitoshi accourir vers lui mais n'avait d'yeux que sur l'ours en train de tituber, reculant de quelques pas tout en secouant la tête. Il ne comprit ce qu'il se passait que lorsqu'il vit que quelque chose était enfoncé dans son épaule. Avec une expression horrifiée, il se tourna vers Bakugou, son fusil hypodermique brandie en direction de l'ours.

Izuku ne connaissait pas suffisamment de mots en langage humain pour exprimer tout ce à quoi il pensait à ce moment même.

« Pas tuer ! » cria-t-il. « A dit ! Pas tuer ! Pas tuer ! »

Des larmes commençaient déjà à couler de ses yeux alors qu'Hitoshi avait déjà commencé à lécher sa blessure au bras. Ni Izuku ni Bakugou n'avaient vraiment conscience du loup géant qui avait surgi, mais les trois autres humains en avaient cruellement conscience, incapable de bouger d'un seul millimètre. D'abord des ours, maintenant un loup géant. Leur exploration tournait au cauchemar et elle ne semblait même pas être finie.

« Je ne l'ai pas tué ! » protesta Bakugou, baissant son arme avant de la raccrocher à son épaule.

L'ours venait de tomber à terre, n'aidant pas Izuku à comprendre qu'il n'était pas mort. Le jeune sauvage pointa l'animal à terre du doigt, son regard ne quittant jamais celui de Bakugou.

« A dit pas tuer ! »

Hitoshi réagit au quart de tour quand Bakugou tenta de s'approcher d'Izuku, forçant le blond à lever les mains devant lui. Il fixa une fois de plus Izuku, avant de s'avancer vers l'animal endormi sur les galets. Lentement, il retira la seringue de son épaule avant de la ranger dans la poche accrochée à sa cuisse.

« Il n'est pas mort ! » fit-il, posant la main sous la patte avant de l'animal, juste au niveau du grand pectoral. « Endormi ! Il est endormi ! »

Sur le coup, Bakugou fut incapable de se souvenir s'ils avaient déjà appris ce mot à Izuku pendant ses leçons. Il n'eut pour autant pas le temps de réfléchir à la réponse, alors qu'Izuku avançait prudemment vers lui, tenant son bras blessé avec sa main gauche. Le sang coulait déjà sur sa main et tous ceux qui pouvaient le voir avaient conscience qu'il avait besoin de soin au plus vite.

Lorsqu'Izuku fut à portée de main, Bakugou lui attrapa le poignet pour plaquer sa main droite au même endroit qu'il avait touché, là où l'on pouvait sentir les pulsations du cœur de l'ours. C'était la meilleure façon de faire comprendre à Izuku que l'animal était encore en vie.

« D-Dormir ?

_Oui, dormir. Il est endormi. Je ne l'ai pas tué ! »

Ce fut comme si le poids du monde se retirait de sur les épaules d'Izuku, Bakugou étant aux premières loges pour voir les traits de son visage se détendre aussitôt, avant de se souvenir qu'il était blessé et se mettre à grimacer de douleur.

« Il faut qu'on t'amène au camp. » souffla Bakugou, lui attrapant son bras indemne pour l'éloigner de l'ours. « Tu perds trop de sang, il faut que... »

Il fut incapable de finir sa phrase, Hitoshi surgissant pour protéger Izuku. Si le jeune sauvage faisant confiance aux humains, aucun loup de sa meute ne pouvait en dire autant et Hitoshi n'avait aucune intention de laisser l'un des siens avec eux alors qu'il était blessé.

« Izuku, dis à ton pote que tout va bien ! On veut juste te soigner ! »

Izuku paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir, pourtant il hocha la tête avant de la tourner vers son ami. Il se remit à grogner comme un loup, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait l'air de parler avec l'ours. Bien sûr, aucun des humains ne le comprit une fois de plus et ne purent qu'espérer que le loup se range de leur côté.

En voyant le loup se baisser pour qu'Izuku monte sur son dos, Bakugou imaginait déjà le pire. Il imaginait le loup s'enfuir avec le jeune sauvage, le mettant hors de portée d'eux et les empêchant de lui prodiguer les soins dont il avait besoin. Pourtant, Hitoshi se tourna alors vers lui, le dévisageant avec une animosité qu'il tentait de contenir.

Bakugou avait du mal à croire qu'Izuku avait réussi à convaincre le loup de coopérer et de les suivre jusqu'au camp pour aider Izuku, pourtant c'était bel et bien le cas.

La suite, Izuku n'en eut pas conscience. Alors même qu'Hitoshi suivait le groupe dans la forêt dense, il finit par perdre connaissance à cause de la perte de sang.


	5. Chapter 5

« Jeune Uraraka, apporte-moi de quoi nettoyer la plaie ! Et j'aurais besoin de compresses et de bandages. Jeune Iida, jeune Bakugou, trouvez-moi quelque chose pour faire un garrot. Il faut empêcher le sang de couler davantage ! »

Le retour jusqu'au camp s'était fait dans la panique. Uraraka et Iida n'avaient jamais eu à vivre ce genre de situations et même Bakugou n'avait eu à intervenir pour ce genre de blessure qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Plus encore que l'ampleur visible de la blessure, c'était le fait qu'elle soit causée par un animal sauvage qui inquiétait le plus Yagi. Il ne fallait pas être spécialement intelligent pour comprendre qu'un humain ayant vécu parmi les animaux n'avait jamais reçu de vaccins de sa vie et la peur ne faisait que monter alors qu'il imaginait tous les risques d'infections possibles. Et parce qu'il avait été transporté sur le dos du loup géant, il imaginait sans peine que des poils avaient pu se glisser dans la plaie ouverte.

Ses élèves ne mirent pas longtemps à lui apporter le matériel demandé et Yagi se mit aussitôt à nouer la ceinture de Bakugou juste sous l'épaule d'Izuku, stoppant le flux du sang dans son bras blessé. Après quoi, il put commencer à nettoyer la blessure et éponger le sang qui recouvrait le bras du jeune homme pour se rendre compte de la véritable ampleur des dégâts.

« La plaie ne semble pas être si profonde que ça, juste un peu large. » reprit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour ses élèves.

Avec ses doigts, il mesura la taille des entailles laissées par les griffes de l'ours. A première vue, des points de suture n'étaient pas nécessaires. Des compresses et un bandage serré devrait faire l'affaire, à condition de rester sous surveillance. Pour une blessure causée par un ours, Izuku s'en sortait miraculeusement bien.

En venant en expédition sur cette île, Yagi s'était préparé à ce que l'un de ses élèves ou lui finissent par être blessé mais il n'avait pas imaginé soigner un habitant de l'île d'une griffure d'ours.

« Jeune Uraraka, il doit y avoir une pince dans la trousse de secours. Apporte-la s'il te plaît. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta aussitôt, jetant un regard en coin à son camarade Iida qui avait sa main plaquée sur sa bouche. La blessure d'Izuku était suffisamment impressionnante pour donner un haut-le-cœur à toute personne n'étant pas habituée à ce genre de choses. Uraraka se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle avait dû assister à l'opération médicale d'un tigre blessé lorsqu'elle était encore en stage dans le zoo où elle était maintenant titulaire. L'autre stagiaire avec elle, Asui, avait dû sortir de la pièce pour s'enfuir aux toilettes.

Après tous les poils de loups retirés de la plaie, Yagi put enfin appliquer des compresses sur la blessure avant d'entourer le bras d'Izuku d'un bandage bien serré. Il se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir expliquer au jeune homme qu'il ne devrait pas toucher au bandage lui-même et continuer à leur rendre visite au camp tous les jours pour qu'ils puissent surveiller l'avancement de la cicatrisation. Ils trouveraient bien un moyen pour se faire comprendre. Ils y étaient bien arrivés jusqu'à présent.

« Ne faudrait-il pas lui donner des antibiotiques ? » demanda Iida, hésitant toujours entre détourner les yeux et garder Izuku à l'oeil.

« Je préférerais ne pas lui en donner pour le moment. » répondit-il. « Puisqu'il a vécu dans la nature pendant tout ce temps, j'ai peur qu'il réagisse violemment aux antibiotiques. S'il a une poussée de fièvre, nous lui en donnerons une demi-dose, tout en le surveillant bien. »

Iida parut satisfait de cette réponse puisqu'il hocha la tête, avant de baisser les yeux vers les compresses qui se tachaient déjà de sang. Il détourna une fois de plus la tête, cherchant à se changer les idées en portant le regard vers l'orée de la forêt.

Alors qu'Iida détournait les yeux, que Yagi était occupé avec le bandage et qu'Uraraka surveillait de près les faits et gestes de Yagi, Bakugou, quant à lui, était plus occupé à surveiller le loup géant des yeux, s'assurant qu'il ne tente rien.

Hitoshi ne voulait aucun mal aux humains du moment qu'ils ne faisaient rien à Izuku. Et comme il ne comprenait que la moitié des choses qu'ils faisaient, il avait de quoi rester sur ses gardes. En voyant la blessure d'Izuku, il en avait voulu aux humains de ne pas le laisser lécher sa blessure pour l'aider à cicatriser. En observant les mouvements de l'humain le plus grand, il comprenait qu'il essayait de le soigner, allant même jusqu'à couvrir la plaie. S'il était reconnaissant, il gardait en tête que les humains étaient capables de tout et pouvait chercher à attaquer Hitoshi si jamais l'envie leur en prenait.

De son côté, Bakugou pensait à peur près la même chose, bien qu'ils soient tous deux incapables de connaître les pensées de l'autre. Le blond ne pouvait pas empêcher le loup de les attaquer si l'un d'eux faisait un geste qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il voyait bien que le loup était sur ses gardes, prêt à bondir au moindre faux pas. Il ne pouvait pas porter la main à son fusil sans qu'Hitoshi ne le voit, aussi gardait-il la main près de sa hanche, là où il pourrait facilement attraper le manche de son arme pour la faire tourner vers lui. Rien que pour cette situation tendue, il avait hâte qu'Izuku se réveille pour expliquer à son loup que tout allait bien.

Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet de l'état du jeune sauvage, même si son cœur avait raté un battement en voyant l'ours l'attaquer. Yagi savait ce qu'il faisait et il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir. Iida était paniqué simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre d'expériences et Uraraka avait vite laissé l'inquiétude derrière elle pour fixer les gestes de Yagi et essayer d'apprendre à les reproduire si jamais une autre occasion de ce genre se présentait. Ils espéraient tous que non mais cela ne dépendait pas entièrement d'eux.

Heureusement pour eux, Izuku se réveilla bien vite. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris d'être revenu au camp monté par les humains, se retrouvant sur une table qui devrait normalement soutenir plusieurs boites que les humains appelaient ordinateurs. Alors qu'il se mettait en position assise, il put entendre un geignement et se tourna aussitôt vers Hitoshi, en position de défense juste à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

« Hitoshi ? » demanda-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Uraraka déjà à ses côtés pour s'enquérir de son état.

« Izuku ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as soif ? Tu veux boire ? Ou manger ?

_Je... Soif. » souffla-t-il, ayant eu du mal à comprendre à cause du rythme trop rapide avec lequel la jeune femme avait parlé.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, allant aussitôt chercher une bouteille d'eau pendant que Yagi et Iida se relayaient à ses côtés. Le blond posa la main sur son épaule et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Izuku réalisa que quelque chose de blanc était entouré à son bras.

« Pour l'instant on dirait que le sang a arrêté de couler mais il va peut-être falloir changer le bandage dans quelques heures. Izuku, est-ce que tu... »

Izuku venait de désigner son bras avec son doigt, dévisageant Yagi et le dissuadant de finir sa phrase. Le chercheur se mit à sourire d'un air rassurant, avant de répondre à la question muette du jeune homme.

« Il s'agit d'un bandage. C'est pour couvrir et protéger ta blessure au bras. Pour qu'elle guérisse. »

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mots dans ces phrases qu'Izuku connaissait, pourtant il comprenait que la bande autour de son bras était pour son bien. Alors qu'Uraraka revenait avec une bouteille d'eau, il s'empressa de le signaler à Hitoshi.

« Tout va bien, ils m'ont soignés. Enfin, je crois.

_Comment tu peux en être sûr alors ? » répliqua Hitoshi, avançant d'un pas vers son ami.

« Ils n'ont pas de raison de me faire de mal. Ils ne m'auraient pas ramené ici s'ils ne voulaient pas m'aider !

_Ils font peut-être ça pour gagner ta confiance et mieux te trahir plus tard !

_Ils n'ont pas tué cet ours ! » continua Izuku. « C'est une preuve qu'ils ne nous veulent pas de mal, non ?

_Ils l'ont fait devant toi. Qui te dit qu'ils ne vont pas y retourner pour le tuer pour de bon cette fois-ci ? »

Izuku eut un moment d'hésitation et serra la bouteille en inox entre ses mains. Il avait à peine conscience des quatre humains qui les dévisageaient à tour de rôle, alors qu'ils ne comprenaient rien à leur conversation.

« L'arme qu'ils ont est inoffensive, tu l'as vu toi-même, non ? Elle sert juste à endormir !

_Et qui nous dit que cet ours va se réveiller ? S'il est endormi pour toujours ?

_C'est ce que tu crois ? Alors il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de vérifier ! »

Ni Bakugou ni aucun de ses camarades d'expédition ne comprirent pourquoi Izuku affichait soudain un air déterminé sur le visage. Il ne comprit pas plus pourquoi il se tourna vers lui, tout en posant la bouteille d'eau sur la table à côté de lui.

« Arme dormir ? » demanda-t-il.

Arquant un sourcil, Bakugou désigna du pouce le fusil hypodermique toujours accroché à son épaule. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Izuku pour se lever de la table et avancer vers lui, sous les grognements du loup géant. Il semblait essayer de parler à Izuku une fois de plus, mais personne à part le sauvage ne le comprenait et même lui cherchait visiblement à ignorer ce qu'il essayait de dire.

« Dormir comment ? » demanda alors Izuku, la tête penchée sur le côté pour apercevoir l'arme de Bakugou.

Il devina qu'il devait se demander avec quoi son arme pouvait endormir sa cible et il porta la main au harnais accroché à sa cuisse pour en extraire une seringue qu'il montra alors au sauvage.

Bakugou n'était pas stupide. Pourtant, il n'était pas dans la tête de quelqu'un ayant vécu avec des animaux sauvages toute sa vie et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'Izuku et le loup avaient pu se dire quelques instants auparavant. S'il avait pu deviner la façon de penser du jeune homme ou comprendre ne serait-ce qu'une partie de ce qu'il avait pu dire à Hitoshi, il aurait probablement pu prévoir ce qui allait suivre.

Bakugou vit la scène au ralenti mais il fut incapable de réagir, tout comme les trois autres personnes présentes. Ce fut tout juste si un grognement du loup géant atteignit leurs oreilles. D'un geste brusque, Izuku attrapa la seringue dans sa main droite avant de la porter vers son bras gauche, plantant aussitôt l'aiguille dans son avant-bras. Le liquide anesthésiant se vida avant même que Bakugou ne puisse lui attraper le poignet pour l'arrêter.

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il, avant de retirer la seringue vide de son bras. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! »

Mentalement, il se félicita d'avoir pris un petit calibre de seringue. S'il avait pris le même dosage qu'il avait utilisé sur l'ours, ils auraient eu un gros problème sur les bras.

« Pas dangereux. Montrer. » souffla Izuku, pointant du doigt son ami le loup, qui continuait de grogner, les oreilles penchées en arrière.

De l'opinion de Bakugou, se planter une seringue anesthésiante pour prouver à un loup qu'il n'y avait rien de dangereux n'était pas vraiment la meilleure des solutions. Le blond aurait pu se servir d'Uraraka ou d'Iida pour fournir cette preuve, ne leur privant pas de leur seul traducteur entre le loup et eux. Comment le loup pouvait-il croire que cette seringue n'était pas dangereuse si Izuku perdait une fois de plus connaissance pendant de longues minutes, voire quelques heures ?

Il voulait crier tout cela sur Izuku, bien qu'il ne pourrait pas tout comprendre. Pourtant, l'anesthésiant fit bientôt son effet et il vit les yeux du jeune homme rouler dans leur orbite avant que tout son corps ne se détende, basculant dangereusement vers l'arrière.

Hitoshi faillit bondir pour rejoindre Izuku lorsque Bakugou attrapa brusquement le bras du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de tomber. Son ami avait beau vouloir lui prouver que les munitions de l'arme du blond n'avait rien de létal, c'était difficile à croire en le voyant s'écrouler de cette manière, exactement comme il avait vu l'ours tomber sur le sol plus tôt dans la journée. Tout le monde aurait pu penser de cette manière mais Izuku n'avait pas semblé de cet avis, d'où cette expérience avec lui-même en cobaye. Après tout, comment pouvait-il être sûr de quelque chose à moins de tester lui-même ?

La situation redevint tendue au sein du camp. Uraraka et Iida restèrent derrière la grande table pour garder le maximum de distance avec le loup tandis que Yagi avançait vers Bakugou pour l'aider à le coucher à même le sol, là où Hitoshi pourrait l'atteindre s'il le voulait. Ils devinaient tous deux que le loup allait vouloir s'assurer de son état et être prêt à les attaquer s'ils lui refusaient l'accès à son ami.

« Vous croyez qu'il va essayer de l'emmener avec lui alors qu'il est endormi ? » demanda Uraraka, les mains ayant commencées à trembler en voyant le loup commencer à s'avancer.

« Même si c'est le cas, mieux vaut ne pas essayer de l'en empêcher. » souffla Bakugou.

« Du moment qu'il n'est pas trop brusque, le bandage d'Izuku devrait tenir le coup. C'est compréhensible qu'il veuille essayer de le protéger et de l'éloigner de nous s'il pense que nous sommes responsables de son état. » reprit Yagi, s'éloignant lentement d'Izuku en levant les mains devant lui.

Ni Bakugou ni lui ne quittèrent le loup des yeux en reculant, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune animosité de leur côté.

Plus personne ne chercha à parler et Hitoshi eut le champ libre pour avancer lentement vers Izuku, surveillant les moindres faits et gestes des humains, tous réfugiés derrière la table. Il commença par renifler l'endroit où la seringue avait traversé son bras, léchant la gouttelette de sang qui s'accrochait à sa peau. Ensuite, ce fut le bandage qui fut reniflé sur toute sa longueur avant qu'Hitoshi ne l'effleure de la truffe, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pour Izuku ou pour lui. Il pouvait clairement voir le torse d'Izuku se soulever au rythme de sa respiration et son visage détendu suggérait qu'il ne ressentait aucune gêne. Il était bien en vie, mais rien ne lui prouvait qu'il allait effectivement se réveiller.

Il aurait voulu le ramener auprès de la meute, exactement comme Uraraka l'avait avancé. Pourtant, ramener un Izuku inconscient signifiait obligatoirement des représailles de la part de la meute toute entière et Hitoshi avait conscient que son ami était déterminé à éviter ce genre de choses. C'était justement pour cette raison, pour régler les choses à l'amiable, qu'il avait demandé à passer du temps avec les humains, pour les comprendre et essayer ensuite de les convaincre de quitter l'île. Humain et pacifisme n'avaient jamais été deux termes qu'ils pouvaient associer à cause du passé que les loups avaient en commun avec les autres résidents de l'île, mais par respect pour son ami, il pouvait attendre de voir si Izuku se réveillait. S'il n'ouvrait pas les yeux dans les quelques heures, en revanche, il allait devoir ramener son corps et les humains seraient mis à mort pour que les amis d'Izuku et sa mère puissent faire leur deuil.

Finalement, Hitoshi décida de rester auprès d'Izuku, sa tête posée sur son torse pour s'assurer que la chaleur ne quitte pas son corps. Si jamais il devenait froid ou si sa cage thoracique cessait de se soulever à intervalles réguliers, il pourrait toujours attaquer un des humains, de préférence le plus faible, avant de ramener le corps de son ami auprès de la meute.

« Dis, l'anesthésiant va faire effet longtemps sur Izuku ? » demanda Uraraka.

« J'en sais absolument rien ! Même aux Etats-Unis personne n'était assez con pour se piquer avec une seringue ! C'était une petite dose et si je me base sur les réactions des animaux d'environ soixante-dix kilos sur lesquels j'ai pu en utiliser, je dirais deux heures. Je ne suis pas censé savoir combien il pèse ! »

Il n'était pas censé le savoir, mais Izuku était plus proche des soixante kilos que des soixante-dix. De ce fait, il s'écoula un peu plus de deux heures avant qu'il n'ouvre une fois de plus les yeux. Pendant ce temps, Hitoshi eut le temps de s'inquiéter pour son cas, gardant espoir quand il réalisa que la température corporelle d'Izuku ne changeait pas. Le jeune homme finit par remuer légèrement sous lui, le faisant se relever d'un bond en geignant, sa queue commençant à remuer dans son dos.

Ce ne fut qu'en voyant cette réaction du loup que les humains purent se détendre, voyant Izuku commencer à se réveiller. Ils auraient pu se précipiter vers le jeune homme si le loup n'était pas toujours à ses côtés, ne tolérant certainement pas leur présence.

« Izuku ! Izuku ! »

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux à force d'entendre son nom, tombant nez à nez avec Hitoshi, penché au-dessus de son visage. Il fallut à Izuku quelques instants pour se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Après quoi, il se mit à sourire, levant sa main gauche pour caresser son ami sur le crâne.

« Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas dangereux !

_Tu es quand même resté inconscient pendant longtemps !

_Mais je suis vivant, pas vrai ? »

Hitoshi se mit à geindre, secouant la tête en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Tu es la personne la plus inconsciente que je connaisse... Est-ce que tu réalises seulement ce que tu risquais en leur faisant confiance comme ça ?

_Mais tout va bien ! Et au moins nous avons la preuve qu'ils ne sont pas là pour tuer qui que ce soit ! Je pourrais le dire à maman et elle pourra essayer de le faire comprendre aux autres animaux ! »

Hitoshi n'était toujours pas convaincu. Les armes des humains avaient beau ne pas être létales, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi ils se promenaient avec une arme permettant d'endormir sa cible. Il était incapable de comprendre quelles étaient les recherches qu'ils faisaient et, Izuku étant lui aussi incapable de le comprendre, il ne pouvait pas affirmer que ces humains étaient inoffensifs. Mais au moins, il n'avait rien pour être certain du contraire, ce qui était déjà une belle avancée. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Izuku n'avait rien à craindre des humains et il s'empresserait de le communiquer à Inko dès leur retour auprès de la meute.

« Eh ! Tout va bien ? »

Izuku se détourna de son ami pour se tourner vers Bakugou, surpris de le trouver derrière la table longue avec les trois autres humains. Pourtant, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que c'était probablement à cause d'Hitoshi.

« Tu n'as mal nulle part ? Pas la tête qui tourne ? » reprit le blond, à moitié certain que le sauvage le comprenne.

« Bien. » sourit pourtant Izuku. « Pas mort. Pas dangereux. J'ai prouvé ! »

Bakugou laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Si le loup n'avait pas été là, il aurait attrapé Izuku par l'épaule et lui aurait crié dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il ne fallait pas que ce qu'il venait de faire se reproduise. Il était déjà en train de réfléchir à une cachette pour les seringues accrochées à ses harnais pour être certain qu'Izuku ne cherche pas à prouver à un autre loup qu'il s'agissait d'un liquide non dangereux si bien dosé.

Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de le pointer du doigt, avant de parler le plus calmement possible, espérant que le loup n'y voit aucun signe d'agression.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Ça ne fait peut-être que t'endormir mais si la dose est trop forte, ça peut être dangereux, même pour toi !

_Dangereux ? » répéta Izuku.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, Bakugou attrapa deux seringues de taille différentes. L'une était la même qu'Izuku avait utilisé, l'autre était du même calibre que celle avec laquelle il avait endormi l'ours sur la plage.

« Celle-là, toi tu t'endors. » fit-il en désignant le petit calibre. « Avec ça, tu peux avoir un arrêt respiratoire ! Tu... Ça peut t'empêcher de respirer et même empirer ta blessure ! »

Izuku n'était pas sûr de comprendre tout ce qu'il disait, pourtant il comprenait que la taille de la seringue influençait sur les effets. Il n'était probablement pas en danger de mort même s'il s'enfonçait un gros calibre de seringue dans le bras mais il comprenait que les effets seraient quand même graves.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? » demanda Hitoshi. « Pourquoi il semble en colère ?

_Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste parce qu'à cause de moi il a une recharge en moins pour son arme. »

Si Hitoshi comprenait qu'il lui mentait, il ne dit rien, se contentant de se rasseoir aux côtés de son ami.

Il ne resta pas longtemps assis, se levant aussitôt qu'il vit le blond le plus grand essayer d'avancer vers eux. Il se mit aussitôt à grogner, faisant s'arrêter Yagi en cours de route. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir le bandage d'Izuku et il devait s'assurer que la dose d'anesthésie n'avait pas causé une hémorragie à son bras ou même si son rythme cardiaque n'avait pas accéléré.

Bakugou se tendit aussitôt, prêt à intervenir et même à mettre le loup hors d'état de nuire s'il lui venait l'idée de son prendre à son ancien professeur. Pourtant, Izuku leva la main vers le loup, souriant en essayant de lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Quand Uraraka vit que le loup s'éloignait pour laisser Yagi approcher, elle s'empressa elle aussi de rejoindre Izuku, posant sa main sur son front tandis que le blond vérifia le bandage.

Izuku ressentit des frissons lorsque les mains des deux humains se posèrent sur lui mais rien d'alarmant. Il s'agissait des effets secondaires de l'anesthésiant, bien qu'il n'ait aucun moyen de le savoir ou même de le comprendre. Il se contenta de sourire en voyant les expressions rassurées de Yagi et d'Uraraka.

Puis, ce fut Bakugou qui s'avança vers lui à son tour. Parce qu'il s'était énervé juste avant, Izuku aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'il prononce encore beaucoup de mots qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre tout en le foudroyant du regard, pourtant il n'en fut rien. Le blond se contenta de rester debout devant lui, levant la main pour donner un léger coup de poing sur le crâne d'Izuku. Ce dernier aurait pu le questionner du regard, si Bakugou ne s'était pas subitement mit à sourire en coin, prononçant des mots qui ne purent se frayer un passage jusqu'à son cerveau.

« T'es vraiment un abruti, hein ? Comment on peut faire autrement que s'inquiéter pour toi ? »


	6. Chapter 6

Eri et Kouta étaient assis à ses côtés, collés contre lui, comme s'ils avaient une raison de s'inquiéter pour ce qui était en train de se passer. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Inko était en train de nommer Eijirou Alpha à sa place et tout se passait pour le mieux. Izuku était fier d'assister à ce spectacle, bien qu'il soit triste que sa mère doive céder son rôle de chef. Pendant toutes les années qui avaient suivis la mort d'Hisashi, elle avait dû gérer toutes les situations à elle seule et plus il grandissait, plus Izuku se rendait compte qu'il s'agissait d'une énorme responsabilité. Il était triste et à la fois heureux que sa mère donne le flambeau à son meilleur ami et ravi pour Eijirou, qu'il savait digne du titre de chef. Bien sûr, Inko serait tout de même là pour l'épauler en cas de besoin mais c'était à présent Eijirou l'image de la meute, en première ligne face à tout ce qui les attendrait.

Vint finalement le moment où la meute entière se mit à hurler, leurs voix sans doute audible sur toute l'île, alertant certains animaux. Les humains aussi furent alertés mais ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas outre mesure. Yagi savait que les loups en général hurlaient pour certains événements sociaux et il pesa aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'un de ceux-là, rétablissant vite le calme au sein du camp.

De son côté, Izuku n'avait jamais autant regretté de ne pas être un loup à part entière. Il pouvait hurler aussi fort et aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, il ne pourrait jamais imiter parfaitement un loup même s'il passait toute sa vie en leur compagnie. Son imitation pouvait duper un humain ou une autre espèce animale mais un loup savait qu'Izuku n'était pas l'un des leurs rien qu'en l'entendant. C'était aussi pour cette raison que ses amis avaient pris l'habitude de l'entourer à chaque fois que la meute devait hurler en chœur. De cette façon, ils dissimulaient sa voix parmi les autres, lui permettant de participer tout en restant discret auprès des vieux loups qui avaient encore du mal à accepter sa présence.

Il s'écoula pas moins de deux heures avant qu'Izuku ne puisse parler directement à Eijirou, ce dernier recevant encore et toujours les conseils d'une ancienne louve Alpha sur-protectrice. Le jeune sauvage en avait fait les frais plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait compter et il compatissait en imaginant son ami essayer de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lui disait, tout en espérant que son calvaire finisse bientôt. Lorsqu'Eijirou s'avança enfin vers lui, il l'accueillit avec un sourire compréhensif, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être un Alpha ? » demanda Izuku.

« Je te le dirais quand j'aurais dû prendre une décision pour la meute... C'est plutôt à toi de me dire ce que ça fait d'être toujours entouré d'Alphas. D'abord ta mère, cet humain blond et maintenant moi ! »

Izuku ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit fait mention de Bakugou. C'était justement un sujet qui le tracassait depuis quelques jours et il osait à peine le regarder dans les yeux, ayant choisi de faire ses leçons avec Uraraka depuis qu'il avait été blessé par un ours sur la plage.

« Eh, tout va bien ? » demanda Eijirou, percevant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Izuku hésitait à répondre. Il savait que son meilleur ami était bien le seul à qui il pouvait en parler mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, alors qu'il n'était pas certain de ce qui clochait chez lui. Il regarda tout autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'aucun autre loup ne faisait attention à eux, avant de finalement tenter de s'expliquer.

« Tu sais que depuis le début j'essaie de me rapprocher de lui le plus justement parce qu'il est l'Alpha du groupe des humains ?

_Quelque chose a changé ?

_On peut dire ça... »

Eijirou se mit à geindre, ses oreilles bougeant au-dessus de son crâne avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Il avait bien vu qu'Izuku agissait étrangement depuis qu'Hitoshi leur avait rapporté son altercation avec un ours mâle adulte mais il n'avait pas pensé que le problème venait directement de cet humain blond. Surtout après qu'il ait pris sa défense et affirmé haut et fort qu'il n'était pas dangereux malgré l'arme qu'il transportait.

« Je crois que je commence à m'intéresser à lui, et pas parce qu'il est un Alpha. »

Eijirou pencha la tête de l'autre côté. Il avait l'impression qu'il comprenait où Izuku voulait en venir mais n'en étant pas complètement certain, il éprouva le besoin qu'il argumente un peu.

« Quand tu dis que tu t'intéresses à lui, tu veux dire que...

_Que je m'intéresse à lui de la même manière que tu t'es intéressé à Mina ? » souffla Izuku, pas certain de se faire comprendre malgré la comparaison évidente.

« Oh. »

Ce fut la seule chose qui put sortir de la gueule d'Eijirou. Il n'était pas très courant que des animaux du même sexe nouent une relation de couple et il n'avait jamais été témoin de l'un de ces fameux couples. Comme tous les membres de la meute, il avait bien entendu cette histoire d'oiseaux mâles d'espèces différentes qui avaient tentés de voler les yeux d'un autre couple d'oiseaux mais il n'avait jamais vu personne dans ce type de relation et il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se faire une opinion sur ce sujet.

« Je sais que c'est stupide. » reprit Izuku, se frottant le crâne des deux mains. « Aucun loup n'a jamais été attiré par un autre individu du même sexe et je ne sais même pas si c'est courant chez les humains ! Pourtant je... Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Depuis que je me suis endormi à cause du liquide dans cette aiguille, je... C'est peut-être un effet à cause de ça mais je ne peux pas en être sûr et je ne sais même pas comment leur demander ! Et encore moins comment les comprendre si jamais ils pouvaient m'expliquer !

_Eh, Izuku, tout va bien ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a aucun précédent parmi les loups que c'est impossible ! Et si c'est possible avec des oiseaux, ce doit être possible avec n'importe quelle espèce, même les humains ! Le problème ce n'est pas pourquoi, c'est de savoir ce que tu vas faire !

_Faire ?

_Tu... Tu vas essayer de le séduire ou... »

Izuku le regarda alors avec des yeux ronds, un geignement s'échappant de sa gorge alors qu'il faisait la grimace.

« Comment je suis censé faire ça ? » s'exclama le jeune homme. « C'est un Alpha ! Ce serait carrément un manque de respect de faire la court à un Alpha ! Et puis, nous sommes tous les deux des mâles ! Comment je peux essayer de séduire un autre mâle sans qu'il le prenne mal ? »

Aucun d'eux ne pouvait avoir les réponses à ces questions. Ils ne connaissaient rien du monde extérieur, ne connaissait même pas l'histoire de deux pingouins mâles dans un zoo qui formaient un couple, prouvant que les couples de même sexe pouvaient se former chez n'importe quelle espèce. Cette anecdote était même trop éloignée de leur problème, alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils l'apprennent.

« Et en plus, » rajouta Izuku, « ils vont bien finir par tous quitter cette île à un moment ou un autre. C'est aussi pour ça que je dois me rapprocher d'eux. Pour les convaincre de partir. »

Eijirou ne voyait qu'une seule solution à cela : qu'Izuku reparte avec eux si vraiment une relation était possible entre Bakugou et lui. Pourtant, il n'était pas prêt à ce que ces mots sorte de sa gueule et il était à moitié persuadé qu'Izuku n'était pas non plus prêt à les entendre. Il avait passé toute sa vie sur l'île et la quitter était sans doute un choix encore inimaginable pour lui. Et Eijirou n'était pas préparé à l'idée de se séparer de son meilleur ami.

« Ne penses pas à ça maintenant. Si tu ne fais rien, tu ne pourras pas savoir si quelque chose est possible alors autant tenter ta chance !

_Mais comment ? Comment je peux...

_Essaie de lui faire la court comme ferait n'importe quel loup. Il a sans doute plus d'expérience en la matière puisqu'il a passé sa vie avec d'autres humains. Dans le pire des cas, il te fera comprendre d'arrêter et tu pourras au moins dire que tu auras essayé ! Dans le meilleur des cas, il te rendra la pareille en essayant de te séduire comme le font les humains. »

Il n'en était pas certain mais c'était le dénouement le plus logique pour Eijirou. Soit Bakugou refusait, soit il entrait dans son jeu et tout finirait pour le mieux. Il était suffisamment romantique pour penser que les choses ne pouvaient que se passer parfaitement pour deux individus faits l'un pour l'autre. Rien ne lui disait que c'était le cas pour Izuku et Bakugou mais il était certain qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison pour que son meilleur ami soit attiré par l'humain. Peut-être même que c'était pour qu'ils finissent ensemble que Bakugou avait été destiné à venir sur cette île et rencontrer Izuku.

Même si Izuku et Bakugou avaient été effectivement destinés à se rencontrer, c'était une façon de pensée un peu trop minimaliste. Pourtant, ni Eijirou ni personne d'autre ne connaissait l'avenir et personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui était censé advenir de l'île toute entière.

Il fut bientôt l'heure pour Izuku de se rendre au camp des humains et Eijirou réussit à le convaincre d'essayer de commencer une tentative de séduction le jour même. Le jeune homme n'était pas convaincu d'aller loin avec cette idée mais il pouvait au moins essayer une fois pour voir comment Bakugou réagissait. Il ne se faisait pas d'espoirs, contrairement à son meilleur ami bien trop optimiste pour lui.

Uraraka fut ravie de le voir arriver, puisque cela voulait dire qu'elle allait encore lui donner ses leçons de japonais du jour. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Izuku s'était détourné de Bakugou quelques jours auparavant mais cela l'arrangeait bien. Elle pouvait passer son temps à observer les réactions d'Izuku et à les comparer à celles qu'elle imaginait être celles des loups avec lesquels il vivait. Le jeune homme était toujours très attentif à ce qu'elle disait et c'était toujours bon pour son estime de soi.

Pourtant aujourd'hui dérogea à la règle. A peine eut-elle remarqué la présence d'Izuku près du camp, elle le vit s'avancer vers la table qu'occupait son collègue blond, la stoppant en plein élan alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à saluer le jeune homme. C'était un peu exagéré que de dire qu'elle était jalouse mais elle n'avait jamais compris depuis le début pourquoi Izuku s'était davantage attaché à Bakugou qu'à quelqu'un d'autre, alors qu'il ne faisait que s'énerver sur tout le monde. Pour être habituée à le côtoyer, elle savait qu'il était plus sérieux que n'importe qui d'autre dans son travail et à l'idée de protéger le groupe avec son fusil hypodermique, pourtant cela ne pardonnait pas son sale caractère.

Izuku était donc décidé à tenter une approche. Cependant, Bakugou semblait absorber par l'écran de son ordinateur, écrivant sur un morceau de papier avec une photo de perroquet devant lui. Izuku n'avait pas envie de le déranger, aussi commença-t-il à piétiner en faisant du sur-place à tout juste deux mètres à sa droite, attendant qu'il finisse. Pourtant, il ne semblait jamais s'arrêter, ses yeux se baladant entre la photo et sa feuille de papier.

Ce serait mentir que de dire que Bakugou ne savait pas qu'Izuku était tout proche. S'il ne lui disait rien, c'était pour la simple et bonne raison que le sauvage l'avait évité pendant près d'une semaine et il ne savait pas s'il lui voulait vraiment quelque chose à ce moment précis. Peut-être qu'il voulait simplement l'observer avant d'essayer d'entamer une conversation. Il pouvait entendre Uraraka appeler Izuku par intermittence, ne cherchant pas à savoir si ce dernier répondait ou réagissait à ces appels.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit du mouvement autour de lui qu'il arrêta son croquis à moitié achevé seulement, ne quittant pourtant pas l'écran d'ordinateur des yeux. Pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, Izuku avait commencé à tourner tout autour de la table où il s'était installé, ne disant absolument rien pour tenter d'expliquer sa conduite.

Iida, Uraraka ou même Yagi n'avaient aucune hypothèse pour expliquer le comportement du jeune homme. Ils savaient parfaitement que certains prédateurs tournaient autour de leur proie de cette manière, mais cela ne pouvait pas expliquer la situation actuelle. Izuku n'avait jamais rien eu contre Bakugou et cela n'allait sans doute pas commencer maintenant.

S'ils avaient pu déjà rencontrer des loups comme Hitoshi et commencés à les étudier, ils auraient eu des éléments de réponses concernant les agissements d'Izuku. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait aucun indice qui leur permettent de deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative de séduction, celle-là même qu'Eijirou avait testé sur Mina. Dans son cas, la jeune louve avait été très réceptive et s'était roulé sur le sol pour répondre positivement à ses avances. Évidemment, Izuku n'eut aucune réaction de la part de Bakugou, même s'il s'y attendait un peu.

Mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant, pensant à juste titre que la communication passait mal entre les humains et lui. Il arrêta de marcher en rond pour s'approcher lentement et prudemment du blond, frottant son nez contre son épaule pour voir si cela le faisait réagir. Et il eut bien une réaction, mais pas celle escomptée.

« Izuku, laisse-moi tranquille ! » souffla Bakugou. « Tu ne dois pas étudier avec Uraraka ? »

Il appuya ses paroles en plaquant sa main sur le crâne d'Izuku pour le faire s'éloigner, avant de pointer sa collègue aux joues rondes du doigt. Il put voir l'air déçu sur le visage du sauvage mais se contenta d'arquer un sourcil en le voyant lui tourner le dos pour avancer vers la jeune femme. Sans le savoir, il eut la même idée qu'Uraraka sur son comportement.

« Tu voulais t'excuser de ne pas lui avoir parlé pendant plusieurs jours ? » demanda cette dernière à Izuku.

Il comprit un mot sur deux, ce qui lui permit de saisir ce qu'elle lui demandait. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il savait comment lui expliquer à quel point elle avait tort.

« V... Voir moi ? Je Bakugou voir ?

_Pour qu'il te voie ? C'est ça ? »

Izuku fronça les sourcils. Il savait que les humains devaient avoir des termes spécifiques pour ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne les connaissait juste pas.

« R-regarder ? Bakugou regarder moi ?

_Oh ! Tu voulais qu'il fasse attention à toi ! C'est ça ? »

La jeune femme paraissait si enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir compris qu'Izuku ne put faire autrement que de hocher la tête, pensant qu'elle devait avoir raison dans sa traduction. Et c'était bien correct. Techniquement, il cherchait bien à attirer l'attention de Bakugou. Il n'y avait que les raisons qui échappaient à Uraraka.

Le sujet fut bientôt clos et la jeune femme commença à sortir les manuels contenant des images qu'elle utilisait pour apprendre de nouveaux mots à Izuku. Jusqu'à présent, il avait pu apprendre tous les noms en japonais des animaux supposés vivre sur l'île et la plupart des noms de fruits et de légumes. Bien sûr, il y avait beaucoup de mots techniques dans ses manuels de recherche qu'elle ne chercherait jamais à lui apprendre étant donné qu'il n'en aurait certainement pas l'utilité. Elle avait convenu avec Iida que ce serait lui qui apprendrait à Izuku les formulations correctes de phrases et de formules de politesse mais elle se demandait également s'il en avait vraiment besoin. La plupart des gens qu'elle-même connaissait parlaient un japonais haché et à moitié correct qui se comprenait pourtant facilement par n'importe qui. Depuis quelque temps, elle était persuadée que les étrangers apprenant le japonais à l'école parlaient mieux japonais qu'elle ou que ses amis. Ce qui n'était pas réconfortant mais ne faisait pas vraiment parti de ses problèmes.

Uraraka avait peut-être fait ses études uniquement en biologie et bien-être animal, elle avait eu l'occasion de donner des cours particuliers de japonais à des étrangers pendant son temps libre pour aider ses parents à payer ses frais universitaires. Elle était donc la candidate idéale pour apprendre le japonais à Izuku, bien que ce dernier se soit d'abord tourné vers Bakugou. Peut-être Izuku avait-il réalisé qu'elle avait bien plus de patience que son ancien camarade de classe et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était dirigé vers elle pour la suite de son apprentissage. Il allait se passer encore quelque temps avant qu'elle ne comprenne toutes les raisons qui expliquaient le comportement du jeune sauvage.

Le cours du jour se déroula comme tous les autres. Après une dizaine de nouveaux mots ou formulations de phrases apprises, Uraraka décida de poser des questions simples à Izuku pour qu'il réponde avec des mots qu'il était censé connaître.

« Comment s'appelle cet arbre, là-bas ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant vaguement un arbre parmi tant d'autres de la même espèce à l'orée de la forêt.

« Ta... Tamarin ?

_Oui, c'est juste ! Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux le dire ce que toi et les loups mangeaient ? »

Il eut un moment d'hésitation avant de répondre et Uraraka imagina qu'il se faisait l'image de tous le gibier différent dans sa tête pour y associer le nom de chaque espèce.

« Lapin. Poisson. Sanglier. Oiseaux. Fruits. Racine. F... Feuilles ? »

Lorsqu'Izuku vit les yeux d'Uraraka s'agrandir, il pensa qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Pourtant, elle était simplement surprise par la diversité du régime alimentaire des loups alors que l'île regorgeait d'animaux pouvant constituer une abondance de choix.

« Euh, professeur Yagi ? Vous pouvez venir s'il vous plaît ?

_Oui, jeune Uraraka ? »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à grand blond pour venir s'asseoir à leur côté, écoutant son ancienne élève lui répéter ce qu'Izuku avait pu lui énoncer. Il essaya de poser sa question le plus clairement possible avec des mots que le jeune sauvage pouvait comprendre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous mangez autant de choses différentes ? Pourquoi pas juste des lapins ou des sangliers ? »

Izuku remua les lèvres en réfléchissant aux mots adéquats pour répondre, avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. La raison d'une telle diversité était tellement évidente pour lui qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les humains lui posaient une question pareille.

« Plus animaux si manger trop. Attendre bébés naître et grandir pour chasser. »

Les chercheurs du monde entier s'étaient posés au moins une fois dans leur vie la question de comment une diversité aussi importance d'animaux pouvait vivre et survivre dans un endroit aussi restreint que l'île et Yagi et Uraraka avaient à présent la réponse.

« Ils adaptent leur régime alimentaire par rapport à la population des espèces ! » s'exclama Uraraka en se tournant vers Yagi. « Est-ce que vous croyez qu'il puisse y avoir une entraide entre les animaux herbivores ?

_Ce serait très intéressant d'étudier ça sur le terrain. J'aimerais que nous placions d'autres caméras un peu plus loin du camp pour essayer de surprendre ce genre de comportements !

_Est-ce que cela veut dire que les ours et les loups ont une sorte de quota de poissons péchés à respecter ? » demanda Iida qui se joignit à eux. « Si les loups sont vraiment les maîtres de l'île, ont-ils la priorité sur toute source de nourriture ?

_Dans ce cas, est-ce que les autres espèces doivent respecter des règles ? Par exemple, un fruit qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de manger ou quelque chose de ce genre ? »

Izuku ne comprit pas pourquoi les trois humains commencèrent à s'enthousiasmer, Yagi se mettant à prendre des notes dans un carnet. Aucun d'eux ne faisait plus attention à lui et il tourna la tête vers Bakugou pour voir s'il était toujours plongé dans cette photo de perroquet. Il s'avéra que non. Le blond était tourné vers eux, son visage appuyé contre son poing et affichant une expression exaspérée. Izuku en profita alors pour le rejoindre, se retenant de trottiner pour cacher son enthousiasme.

« Humains manger quoi ? » demanda-t-il alors, faisant suite à la question posée par Uraraka.

« Quoi, tu veux savoir ce que les humains mangent ? Beaucoup de choses. De la viande, du poisson, des légumes, des fruits, du riz et d'autres trucs qu'on passe des heures et des heures à préparer. »

Izuku avait arrêté d'écouter après le mot « fruits » et s'était déjà mis en tête d'aller chercher n'importe quel fruit mûr à proximité pour l'offrir à Bakugou.

Ce dernier ne comprit pas pourquoi Izuku partit brusquement en courant comme s'il avait une maladie contagieuse. Il fut même incapable de se mettre en colère tellement il était perplexe face à la situation. Heureusement pour sa fierté, les trois autres étaient toujours en train d'énoncer leurs hypothèses sur la hiérarchie des animaux de l'île et n'avaient pas vu le sauvage le laisser en plan de cette manière.

Il aurait pu reprendre son croquis et enfin l'achever. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur l'île, il n'avait encore pu dessiner aucun animal et c'était juste lorsqu'il en avait trouvé le temps qu'il avait été dérangé en plein travail. Les gens pouvaient difficilement imaginer que l'un de ses passe-temps, en plus de la cuisine, était le dessin. Pourtant c'était bien le cas et, à défaut de pouvoir cuisiner sur une île déserte de toute forme de vie humaine, il pouvait au moins accorder du temps au dessin. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait dessiné trois lignes de plus sur le corps du perroquet, Izuku surgit de nouveau pour le déranger, faisant soupirer Bakugou bruyamment avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur le fruit que le jeune homme avait dans les mains.

Cela ressemblait à un kaki, si seulement l'on oubliait la taille, qui s'approchait plus d'un melon que d'autre chose. Bakugou était sceptique en le prenant, sous le regard ravi d'Izuku, et l'inspecta sur tous les côtés. Il s'agissait bien d'un kaki, comme l'on pouvait en trouver partout au Japon en hiver. La seule différence avec celui-ci était sa taille et sa peau rouge striée d'orange foncé. Pour être sûr de ce qu'il avait dans la main, le blond n'avait pas d'autre choix que de croquer le fuit pour que le goût lui donne une réponse définitive. Il aurait pu s'agir d'un kaki âpre mais il était plutôt sucré, sans que ce ne soit désagréable pour Bakugou qui préférait l'acidité et l'épicé.

« Eh ! Venez voir par ici ! Ça risque de vous intéresser ! »

Il attira l'attention des trois autres, ignorant Izuku lorsqu'il pencha la tête sur le côté en le questionnant muettement.

Comme Bakugou s'y attendait, son professeur et ses collègues se jetèrent sur le fruit, l'étudiant plus en détail qu'il ne l'avait fait et croquant dedans à tour de rôle, avant de se poser des questions à voix hautes sur le pourquoi du comment un kaki pouvait devenir aussi gros que celui-ci.

Ils finirent par demander à Izuku de les conduire à l'arbre qui produisait ces fruits, comme ils auraient dû le faire depuis le début sans vraiment y penser. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, était passé par divers stades de déception et d'exaspération. Il pensait qu'il avait réussi son approche avec Bakugou quand il avait vu l'intérêt qu'il avait eu pour le fruit rouge mais avait vite déchanté lorsqu'il l'avait vu partager son cadeau avec les autres humains. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction qu'il avait souhaitée provoquer. Il avait un long chemin devant lui avant de pouvoir faire comprendre ses intentions à Bakugou.


	7. Chapter 7

Izuku était littéralement à un point mort. Il avait essayé tout ce à quoi il avait pu penser, donné à Bakugou tous les cadeaux auxquels il avait pu songer. Il avait passé des après-midis entiers à essayer de se frotter contre lui, d'appuyer son menton sur son épaule, de se rouler sur le sol, de s'asseoir devant lui alors qu'il était debout, de le supplier du regard. Il lui avait offert des kakis, des mangoustans, des mangues, du poisson, un œuf, des noix. Il avait même cueilli les fleurs de certains arbres. Mais rien ne semblait fonctionnait. Il aurait pu abandonner plusieurs fois si Eijirou n'avait pas raisonné en disant que peut-être Bakugou ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir avec tous ces gestes et tous ces cadeaux. Mais il devait y avoir des limites à ce que quelqu'un soit aussi aveugle, même s'il s'agissait d'un humain.

Le pire devait être qu'aucun des humains ne comprenaient ce qu'Izuku essayait de faire, alors qu'ils étaient censés être spécialisé dans l'étude de la faune et de la flore. Mais pour leur défense, les animaux qu'ils connaissaient ne procédaient pas de cette manière pour se courtiser. La plupart des tactiques de séduction commençaient par les chaleurs d'une femelle, qu'un mâle essayait aussitôt d'impressionner pour avoir l'honneur de s'accoupler avec elle.

Inutile de préciser que le jeune sauvage était à court d'idées. Aussi, se retrouvait-il simplement à écouter les humains à tour de rôle tandis qu'ils s'occupaient de ces leçons de langage qui leur tenaient tant à cœur. Le seul point positif de continuer à apprendre leur langue était que bientôt Izuku pourrait peut-être apprendre les mots adéquats pour confronter directement Bakugou quant à ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Pourtant, les mots qu'il voulait ne semblait jamais se faufiler parmi les nouveaux mots appris même après deux semaines de plus et le jeune homme commençait à perdre patience, se perdant dans ses pensées pour réfléchir à d'autres techniques de séduction plutôt que d'écouter ses leçons.

Les humains n'étaient pas aveugles à son comportement, au moins. Ils pouvaient voir qu'Izuku était moins attentifs et ils commencèrent à modifier le déroulement des leçons dans le but d'essayer de capter son attention et sa curiosité. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tous les deux ou trois jours, ils partaient tous en expédition, les humains déplaçant les caméras qu'ils avaient pu poser de part et d'autres de l'île pour avoir des images des animaux y résidant.

Izuku avait toujours passé ces expéditions à observer les humains, posant des questions avec des mots qu'il connaissait sur ce qu'ils cherchaient à accomplir. Il les voyait ramasser des plumes et des poils sur leur chemin, les mettre dans des sortes de tubes ou de sachets avant de les ranger dans leurs sacoches. Ils en avaient besoin pour leurs recherches, à défaut de pouvoir obtenir de meilleurs échantillons, mais Izuku était bien loin de comprendre en quoi cela pouvait les aider.

Il lui fallut un moment pour en venir à la conclusion que Bakugou, ainsi que les trois autres humains, seraient sans doute ravis de rencontrer le plus possible d'animaux. Jusqu'à présent, tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu croiser avaient fuis sur leur chemin et ils avaient à peine eu le temps de les prendre en photo. Même avec l'idée d'Izuku, rien ne disait que les choses s'amélioreraient, mais au moins ce serait l'occasion de changer leur façon de procéder et être plus efficace. A défaut d'avoir un contact long avec un animal, ils pourraient avoir tous les poils et toutes les plumes qu'ils voulaient là où Izuku voulait les emmener.

« Eau pour boire. Animaux tous aller. » souffla-t-il un jour avant même que sa leçon ne commence, pointant un endroit invisible du doigt, en direction d'une des extrémités du camp.

C'était quelque chose que Yagi et ses anciens élèves avaient attendu sans pour autant en parler. Personne n'avait voulu forcer la main à Izuku pour qu'il leur donne la localisation exacte de plusieurs repères d'animaux. Ils ne cherchaient pas non plus à le piéger et ils ne pouvaient pas dire que c'était entièrement pour cette raison qu'ils avaient cherchée à gagner la confiance du jeune homme. Izuku était un sujet d'étude intéressant à lui tout seul mais tout le monde avait fini par l'apprécier au-delà de cette raison. Izuku était leur seul lien possible entre les animaux et eux et ils se doutaient que si jamais quelque chose arrivait à un résident de l'île à cause d'eux, Izuku en subirait également les conséquences. Si le jeune sauvage devait être leur allié, autant être honnête avec lui sur toute la ligne, sans qu'aucun quiproquo ne soit possible. Ce qui était difficile à cause d'une communication laborieuse mais les choses s'amélioraient.

D'un point de vue logique, tout le monde savait qu'il y avait forcément plusieurs points d'eau douce sur l'île en plein milieu de l'océan, faute de quoi aucun animal ne pourrait survivre. Il y en avait bien un proche du camp, raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient installés sur cette plaine, mais aucun animal ne s'en approchait, à cause de la proximité immédiate des humains.

Il y eut donc une expédition spontanée ce jour-là. N'ayant pas du tout prévu qu'Izuku leur parle d'un point d'eau précisément aujourd'hui, il fallut un moment pour Yagi et ses élèves afin de préparer leur matériel. Bien sûr, Bakugou prit son fusil hypodermique, comme à chaque fois, mais Izuku n'y réagissait même plus. Avec l'aide d'Hitoshi, il avait réussi à faire comprendre à toute la meute qu'il s'agissait d'une arme non mortelle et le jeune sauvage avait bien pris conscience que le fusil était utile dans les cas où il n'arriverait pas à raisonner un animal, exactement comme ce qui s'était produit sur la plage avec le trio d'ours.

Le trajet ne fut malheureusement pas une bonne occasion pour essayer une fois de plus de se rapprocher de Bakugou. Izuku devait montrer le chemin et était donc en tête de groupe, aux côtés de Yagi, tandis que le blond restait à l'arrière avec son arme au cas où un quelconque animal les prendrait pas surprise. Izuku en doutait mais il pouvait comprendre que les humains se montrent prudent. S'il avait compris qu'en règle générale les animaux sauvages n'avaient que très peu de rapports avec les humains, ceux de l'île avec une aversion particulière pour cette race à deux pattes et à la fourrure étrange.

Izuku n'avait de cesse de lancer des regards en coin au plus grand du groupe et Yagi en avait parfaitement conscience, n'osant pourtant pas le questionner. Il avait du mal à croire qu'Izuku puisse hésiter à lui poser une question mais c'était visiblement le cas et il ne voulait pas lui mettre la pression et le voir se refermer sur lui-même. Pourtant, le jeune sauvage prit bientôt son courage à deux mains. Il jeta un regard en arrière, s'assurant que personne d'autre ne faisait attention à eux, avant de se tourner vers Yagi.

« Humains co- comment f-faire le cou... comment faire la court ? »

La surprise manqua de faire s'étouffer Yagi avec sa propre salive et il se mit à tousser, la main plaquée devant sa bouche.

« Professeur ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, oui. Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, jeune Iida ! »

Izuku afficha un air inquiet, se demanda si c'était à cause de lui que l'humain avait réagi de cette façon. Il s'imaginait déjà lui avoir manqué de respect sans même le savoir. Si cela se trouvait, la séduction était un sujet tabou chez les humains et il venait de trahir la confiance de Yagi rien qu'à cause de sa question. Il s'inquiétait pour rien, mais il en connaissait trop peu sur sa propre espèce pour le savoir.

Ce ne fut qu'après sa quinte de toux maîtrisée que Yagi reprit la conversation, se demandant vaguement pourquoi Izuku paraissait aussi inquiet.

« D'après mon expérience, on offre des fleurs à la personne concernée. » commença-t-il. « Pourquoi est-ce cela t'intéresse, jeune Izuku ?

_Déjà essayer fleurs. » souffla-t-il, les sourcils froncés. « Essayer fruits, poisson, fleurs, noix. Pas marcher ! »

Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il osa tourner la tête vers l'arrière, essayant d'être discret. Curieux, Yagi essaye de suivre son regard et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsque Bakugou apparut dans son champ de vision.

« Oh. »

Sa bouche continua de former un rond parfait pendant quelques secondes, avant que Bakugou ne réalise finalement qu'il était observé et hausse un sourcil en les dévisageant tous les deux. Izuku et Yagi se tournèrent aussitôt, regardant de nouveau droit devant eux, le jeune homme les guidant toujours vers leur destination.

Brusquement, Yagi comprit tous les agissements d'Izuku au cours des dernières semaines. Ils avaient tous bêtement pensés que le jeune sauvage cherchait à remercier Bakugou à sa manière pour l'avoir sauvé de l'ours l'ayant attaqué en lui offrant toutes sortes de cadeaux. Et si les cadeaux avaient perduré pendant un peu trop longtemps, ils avaient pensés qu'il s'agissait de gage d'amitié, comme tous les moments où il se montrait tactile avec le blond, au plus grand dam de ce dernier. Yagi avait été témoin à de nombreuses reprises du lien qui pouvaient se créer entre deux mâles d'une même espèce comme des lions ou des loups et de la manière dont ils pouvaient se frotter l'un à l'autre pour nouer une affinité. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'Izuku puisse être attaché à Bakugou autrement que comme un ami ou un allié. Au moins maintenant, la différence de traitement entre Bakugou et eux trois prenait tout son sens et il aurait pu se sentir stupide de ne pas y avoir songé auparavant.

« Tu... Tu peux essayer de lui faire des compliments dans ce cas ?

_Com... compliments ? »

Yagi avait du mal à croire qu'il puisse être en train de tenir ce genre de conversations avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, au sujet d'un de ses anciens élèves.

A bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas certain de comment Bakugou pouvait prendre certains compliments qui lui étaient adressés. Il savait son apprenti suffisamment fier pour rejeter tout ce qui n'était pas légitime ou mérité.

« C'est quoi compliment ? » reprit Izuku.

« C'est quelque chose de gentil que tu peux dire à son sujet. Sur son apparence physique ou sur quelque chose que tu aimes bien chez lui. »

La conversation aurait pu durer longtemps. Yagi aurait pu se retrouver bloqué à donner des conseils à Izuku, qui devait avoir pratiquement la moitié de son âge, sur quelque chose dont il manquait cruellement de connaissances. Tout était bien plus simple à son époque. La séduction avait été un art discret que les jeunes gens polissaient et adaptaient à leur situation. Les générations suivantes avaient visiblement changés les règles au point que Yagi se retrouverait sans doute incapable de faire la court à qui que ce soit même s'il s'en trouvait le désir, le temps ou la motivation.

Mais la conversation ne dura pas. Bientôt, alors même qu'Izuku jetait des regards en arrière en direction de Bakugou, essayant de fouiller dans sa mémoire les mots qu'il avait pu apprendre et qui correspondaient au blond, des cris d'animaux se frayèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles ainsi que celles de ses compagnons d'expéditions. Tout le monde se tut et s'arrêta aussitôt, Iida et Uraraka cessant immédiatement leur conversation enthousiaste sur les animaux qu'ils pourraient être en mesure de rencontrer aujourd'hui.

Izuku se pencha en avant, levant les bras vers l'arrière pour essayer de faire comprendre aux trois autres humains de ne pas faire de bruit. Ils étaient tous bien conscients qu'il ne devait pas effrayer les animaux qu'ils venaient observer. Hormis Iida, ils avaient tous plus ou moins d'expérience en la matière et n'étaient pas stupides au point de crier volontairement. Lorsqu'Izuku fut certain que personne ne comptait faire le moindre bruit, il reprit une marche lente et silencieuse toujours dans la même direction, les trois autres essayant de l'imiter le plus possible et de surveiller leur pas pour s'assurer de ne pas marcher sur quelque chose pouvant être bruyant.

Le point d'eau duquel ils étaient proches était niché au creux d'une vallée entourée de roches. C'était le point de rencontre de la plupart des animaux qui pouvaient constituer le régime alimentaire de la meute de loups géants et, pour les plus petites des proies, également celui des ocelots qui avaient rejoints la communauté sur l'île une dizaine d'années auparavant.

Yagi était toujours aux côtés d'Izuku, aussi fut-il le premier à voir avec lui les différentes espèces qui buvaient l'eau de ce point d'eau. Plusieurs biches et leurs petits, deux cerfs non loin d'eux. Il y avait également trois perroquets de la même espèce qu'ils avaient pu voir auparavant avec Izuku. Le professeur pouvait apercevoir une poignée de lapins de couleurs différentes ainsi que des lièvres tout proches.

Iida, Uraraka et Bakugou s'approchèrent doucement pour voir le rassemblement d'animaux à leur tour. La jeune femme manqua de laisser échapper une exclamation à cause de son enthousiasme pour la vision qui s'offrait devant ses yeux mais elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche pour rester silencieuse.

Dans un geste le plus silencieux possible, Yagi sortit son appareil photo et commença à capturer chacun des groupes d'animaux présents, sous l'œil attentif d'Izuku. Depuis le temps qu'il voyait les humains utiliser cet appareil étrange, il mourrait d'envie d'essayer à son tour mais n'en avait pas encore eu l'occasion. Étant donné que chacun des humains pouvait lire la curiosité dans ses yeux, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il pourrait s'en servir aussi un jour. Pour le moment, il fallait laisser la place aux professionnels.

L'aîné du groupe fut en mesure de prendre un nombre convenable de photos. Pourtant, les animaux finirent par être sur leur garde, la vague commençant lorsqu'un des cerfs leva brusquement la tête pour regarder autour de lui, le second l'imitant peu après avant que tout deux ne donnent le signal pour tout le monde de partir à cause d'un danger à proximité. Le vent venait de tourner, renvoyant l'odeur des humains et celle des loups qui s'accrochait à Izuku tout droit vers le point d'eau. La fête était terminée.

Les lapins et les lièvres furent les premiers à détaler, les oiseaux s'envolant en de grands bruits d'ailes que leur cris couvraient à peine. Les biches s'enfuirent avec leurs petits, les cerfs attendant à l'entrée de la vallée opposée aux humains.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que celui-ci est coincé ? » s'enquit soudain Iida.

Izuku n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite qu'un petit faon était resté les pattes dans l'eau, alors même qu'il venait de se mettre à crier. Lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers le petit animal, ce qui semblait être sa mère venait tout juste de le rejoindre, essayant de le dégager de ce qui le tenait prisonnier de l'eau claire avec son museau. Mais en vain. Le petit ne cessait de crier, la mère à ses côtés, tandis qu'un des mâles marchait en faisait du surplace à l'entrée de la vallée.

Izuku se levait tout juste quand Bakugou lui passa à côté pour sortir de leur cachette. Il fut tellement surpris de le voir faire qu'il resta figé un instant, les yeux rivés sur son dos qui s'éloignait de plus en plus, avançant vers le point d'eau avec une marche la plus lente possible pour ne pas faire peur aux animaux restants.

Quand la biche vit l'humain s'approcher, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire plusieurs pas en arrière avant de revenir nerveusement auprès de son petit, cherchant toujours à le libérer en vain. Les animaux vivants sur l'île ayant pris l'habitude de craindre les humains, Bakugou ne pourrait pas réussir à les rassurer même avec tous les efforts du monde. Ce ne fut pas ce qui l'empêcha d'avancer doucement vers la petite famille, les mains bien en évidence et son fusil délaissé auprès de ses collègues. Il contourna une partie du point d'eau pour pouvoir ensuite marcher au sein même de la source, là où l'eau ne dépassait pas ses genoux. Les animaux étaient suffisamment effrayés comme cela, il ne tenait pas à provoquer trop de vagues à cause de ses pas.

La biche finit par s'enfuir, restant pourtant au plus proche de la source, ne voulant pas abandonner son petit malgré la menace qui s'avançait vers eux. Elle tourna la tête vers le cerf pour demander de l'aide mais ce dernier ne fit qu'une poignée de pas en avant, baissant pourtant la tête en avant comme pour menacer Bakugou avec ses bois.

Izuku avait parfaitement conscience que le mâle pouvait se mettre à charger s'il jugeait que le blond faisait du mal au faon, aussi sortit-il lui aussi de leur cachette pour rejoindre Bakugou avec une allure un peu plus rapide que lui. A la différence de l'autre humain, lui au moins avait un moyen de communication.

« Tout va bien ! Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal ! » s'exclama-t-il en direction des deux adultes.

« Partez tout de suite si vous ne comptez pas nous blesser ! » rétorqua le cerf. « Nous sommes sous la protection des ours et tu devrais le savoir ! Est-ce que ta meute sait que tu ramènes des humains vers nous de cette façon ?

_Nous n'avions aucune intention de vous approcher ! Cet humain veut simplement aider votre petit ! Il ne lui fera aucun mal !

_Comment est-ce que je peux en être sûr ? Les humains ne sont pas dignes de confiance. Et tu viens de prouver que tu es exactement pareil qu'eux, quand bien même tu as été élevé par des loups ! »

Izuku fut incapable d'ajouter quelque chose. Certains animaux l'avaient accepté en tant que loup malgré son apparence différente mais il semblait que l'apparition d'autres humains soit suffisante pour que tout le monde le rejette finalement. Pour l'heure, il ne pouvait rien dire qui puisse convaincre le cerf ou la biche, alors tout reposait entre les mains de Bakugou. Le jeune homme tourna les yeux vers lui, alors qu'il s'agenouillait juste devant le petit faon qui criait son angoisse et sa frayeur. Les mains du blond disparurent bientôt sous l'eau et peu de temps après Izuku put voir ce qui retenait l'animal prisonnier. Il s'agissait d'un filet à grosses mailles, un de ceux qu'il avait déjà pu apercevoir pendre à quelques arbres. Il s'agissait de filets que les précédents humains tués ou attaqués sur l'île avaient laissés derrière eux. Il se souvenait avoir déjà dû secourir un perroquet de l'un d'eux auparavant.

Avec des gestes lents et calmes, Bakugou démêla les nœuds autour des quatre pattes du faon, qui continuait à crier en lui brisant les tympans. Il essayait de toucher l'animal le moins possible, pour ne pas l'effrayer plus, attiser l'animosité du cerf ou encore pour ne pas que le petit garde son odeur d'humain sur lui. Le blond s'était retenu de jurer en voyant le filet dans l'eau. Il ne comptait plus le moindre de fois où il avait dû sauver un animal d'un piège posé par un braconnier. A plusieurs reprises, il avait dû se retenir de tirer sur l'un des bandits alors que son équipe l'avait pris en flagrant délit. A cause de ce genre d'agissement, il ne pouvait que comprendre pourquoi les animaux sauvages avaient peur des humains et se montraient agressifs avec eux. Certains étaient justes des pourritures et méritaient de moisir en prison. S'il avait été à une position de pouvoir, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aurait été capable d'instaurer la peine de mort pour toute personne causant la mort d'un animal sous protection.

Bientôt, le faon fut libre de ses mouvements et, lorsqu'il le réalisa, il fut bien rapide pour s'enfuir et rejoindre sa mère, se réfugiant entre ses jambes tandis qu'elle se baissait pour le renifler. Avant que tout deux ne se mettent à courir dans la direction du mâle, ils levèrent la tête vers Bakugou, toujours à genoux dans l'eau. Il n'avait pas bougé une oreille depuis, montrant clairement qu'il ne comptait pas les poursuivre pour s'en prendre à eux. Aucun des trois animaux ne s'adressa à Izuku avant de disparaître finalement de leur champ de vision.

« Putain, c'était un filet ! » grogna finalement Bakugou à voix haute. « Qui utilises ce genre de trucs de nos jours ? Quelle est la bande d'abrutis qui a ramené ce truc et quand ? Je vais tous les... »

Il s'interrompit brusquement en sentant Izuku accourir à ses côtés, frottant sa joue contre son épaule en un geste qui était devenu un peu trop habituel. Lui aussi avait fini par croire qu'il s'agissait là d'un signe d'affection que tous les loups avaient entre eux et ne cherchait plus à empêcher Izuku de s'éloigner de lui.

« Bakugou, incroyable ! »

Il haussa un sourcil en tournant la tête vers Izuku. Ce dernier le prit de manière négative et chercha un autre mot pour le décrire, fronçant les sourcils en fouillant dans ses souvenirs.

« Cou... courageux ? C-Cool ?

_Quoi, ce que je viens de faire ? C'est juste normal d'essayer de rattraper les dégâts causés par des abrutis !

_Mais Bakugou génial ! » reprit Izuku, convaincu d'avoir trouvé là un adjectif adéquat.

Malgré la situation qui aurait pu dégénérer de la même manière que celle de la plage avec les ours, c'était une bonne occasion pour suivre les conseils de Yagi et faire des compliments à Bakugou. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait réagi le premier pour voler au secours du faon. Izuku n'avait fait que l'assister, essayant de rassurer les animaux, bien que cela ait été en vain. Peut-être qu'au moins après cela, certains animaux allaient comprendre que ces humains-ci ne leur voulaient aucun mal. Les ours auraient déjà du le comprendre mais Izuku se doutait que le mâle ayant été endormi devait toujours être rancunier à ce sujet. Il avait pu entendre des échos depuis qu'Eijirou était devenu l'Alpha de la meute.

Pour autant, Bakugou ne semblait pas sensible à ses compliments et Izuku ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, réfléchissant à un autre moyen de lui faire comprendre son admiration face à ce qui venait de se produire et à son admiration de manière générale pour le blond. Après quelques instants, alors que Bakugou était sur le point de se relever, Izuku lui attrapa le bras et avança brusquement son visage du sien pour se mettre à lécher sa joue droite. C'était quelque chose que sa mère avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il était plus jeune mais il avait pu voir également certains couples le faire entre eux et récemment Eijirou et Mina passaient leur temps à se lécher de cette manière avant de se frotter l'un contre l'autre.

Bakugou se figea. Même Uraraka dut être surprise par ce geste puisqu'ils purent l'entendre pousser une exclamation de là où ils se trouvaient. Ce geste aussi aurait dû être de ceux affectifs entre deux loups mais il avait une connotation un peu trop intime pour sortir du registre de la famille. Du moins, c'était l'impression qui cherchait à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au cerveau du blond.

« Eh, qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire là ?

_Re... remercier Bakugou ? Séduire Bakugou ? Plaire Alpha Bakugou ? »

Il manqua de s'étouffer en entendant les derniers mots. Qu'il veuille le remercier, passe encore. Mais le séduire ? Il avait du mal à comprendre d'où venait cette histoire d'Alpha, aussi se mit-il à grimacer, essayant de chercher la logique dans les mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche.

« Alpha ? Qui ? Moi ? » lâcha-t-il finalement en se pointant du doigt.

Izuku parut surpris mais hocha la tête frénétiquement, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il était l'heure des explications.

« Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire croire que j'étais un Alpha ? Ca ne marche pas comme ça chez les humains, il n'y a pas de... Il pourrait y avoir un équivalent avec un rôle de chef mais c'est Yagi qui a cette position dans notre groupe ! Comment tu as pu penser que...

_Bakugou pas Alpha ? » le coupa Izuku.

Il eut beau lui couper la parole, cela n'altéra pourtant pas son agacement face à la situation. Tous les gestes qu'il avait tolérés jusqu'à présent auraient pu être évité. Il y avait sans doute eu des indices pour lui mettre la puce à l'oreille mais, comme Yagi, il avait tout pris de manière platonique.

« Non ! Je ne suis pas un Alpha alors arrête ces tentatives de séduction ! Ça ne sert à rien de continuer à essayer de me coller comme ça alors que je devrais être en train de bosser à...

_Bakugou pas Alpha ? » répéta Izuku, le ton moins perplexe que précédemment.

« Non, pas Alpha !

_Si pas Alpha alors pas obliger obéir. »

Izuku se mit à sourire, semblant défier Bakugou du regard. Du moins, ce ne fut que l'impression du blond. Le regard d'Izuku reflétait plus du soulagement à l'idée de ne plus avoir à faire attention à ses gestes ou à manquer de respect à l'Alpha qui n'en était finalement pas un. Il avait au moins appris que les humains ne fonctionnaient pas comme les loups sur un principe de chef Alpha et cela lui facilitait drôlement la tâche. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il avait beau ne pas avoir l'autorisation de séduire Bakugou, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas essayer quand même.


	8. Chapter 8

« Comment faire pour former un vrai couple ?

_Je te demande pardon ?

_Comment on fait pour former un vrai couple ? »

Iida avait toujours du mal à comprendre ce que voulait Izuku, et encore plus à comprendre pourquoi c'était lui qu'il venait voir pour ce genre de choses. Il ne savait pas que Yagi était déjà passé par la même chose et qu'Uraraka était la prochaine sur la liste. Il avait beau avoir du mal à comprendre, l'expression déterminée d'Izuku eut raison de lui et il se prit à réfléchir un instant à la question, afin de pouvoir y répondre du mieux possible. Les relations amoureuses n'étaient pas son fort. Les deux jeunes femmes avec qui il avait pu sortir jusqu'à présent étaient toutes les deux parties parce qu'Iida accordait trop d'importance à son travail et pas assez à sa relation et parce qu'il était beaucoup trop rigide par rapport aux règles d'une relation faite pour durer sur le long terme. Pour le formuler d'une autre manière, Iida était bien trop traditionnel et certaines personnes pouvaient avoir peur de se retrouver présentées à ses parents au bout d'un mois de relation, sans parler de la règle d'attendre le mariage avant de débuter une quelconque relation charnelle. Il n'était pour autant pas un mauvais partenaire. Il n'avait juste pas trouvé la compagne idéale, bien qu'elle ne soit pas très loin de lui à l'heure actuelle. Mais pour que les deux parties s'en rendent compte, il allait falloir encore pas mal de temps.

Iida n'était pas le mieux placé pour donner des conseils à Izuku comment se comporter en couple. Mais malgré ses échecs, il se cantonnait à la même technique et il ne se priva pas pour l'inculquer au jeune homme en face de lui, à grand renfort de signes de mains.

« Il faut que tu complimentes ta partenaire, que tu la chérisses ! » s'exclama-t-il, assez fort pour que Yagi les entende même en étant dans sa tente.

Uraraka et Bakugou n'étaient pas présents au camp en ce moment même. Ils étaient en pleine tournée pour changer l'emplacement des différentes caméras et les lieux étaient horriblement silencieux sans leur présence. Si Uraraka avait été là, Izuku serait allé lui demander des conseils en premier. Elle était une femme, alors elle devait avoir de bien meilleurs conseils. Mais ce serait pour la suite.

« Il faut qu'elle soit heureuse ! Tu dois faire en sorte qu'elle puisse s'épanouir avec toi. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois la couver, elle doit pouvoir avoir autant d'indépendance qu'elle le souhaite autrement votre couple va en pâtir ! »

Izuku prenait note de ce qu'il disait. Il y avait toujours des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais il ne s'en faisait pas pour autant. Il attendait qu'Iida lui donne des conseils concrets sur ce qu'il devait faire pour que Bakugou le reconnaisse en tant que partenaire potentiel.

« Tu dois faire attention à ce qu'elle fait et être à l'affût du moindre détail ! Si elle a changé quelque chose de son apparence, tu dois pouvoir le remarquer et la complimenter. Les gens aiment que l'on remarque certains détails en règle générale !

_Détails ?

_Par exemple, il peut s'agir de nouveaux vêtements ou d'une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Mais pas seulement ! Il te faut aussi prendre note si son comportement change par rapport à quelque chose que tu fais ! Tu peux facilement noter des changements de réaction si tu es bien attentif ! Il faut faire attention à son langage corporel.

_Langage corporel ?

_Le meilleur exemple pour que tu comprennes est avec les loups. Tu sais bien que les loups remuent la queue ou les oreilles dans certaines situations ? Eh bien c'est un peu la même chose. Tu peux comprendre ce que quelqu'un ressent en étant attentif aux gestes ou aux expressions qu'il fait ! »

Izuku hocha vivement la tête. Ce devait être l'information la plus intéressante qu'il avait entendu jusqu'alors et il nota mentalement de faire un essai avec Bakugou dès que possible. Peut-être qu'avec ce genre d'astuce, il pourrait comprendre si le blond était vraiment hostile à ses tentatives de séduction ou s'il ne s'agissait que d'un test pour voir à quel point il était déterminé. Izuku savait que des femelles de certaines espèces, surtout chez les oiseaux, faisaient passer les mâles par de nombreux tests avant de faire un choix quant à leur partenaire. Il voyait mal Bakugou agir de la sorte, mais il ne pouvait être sûr de rien concernant les humains. Il avait beau en être un, il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'il ignorait sur sa propre espèce.

« C'est tout ce que faire ? » demanda-t-il alors. « Ca veut dire quoi chérir ?

_Cela signifie montrer à ta partenaire qu'elle est la seule qui compte à tes yeux ! Tu peux l'enlacer dans tes bras, lui embrasser la main, par exemple. Cela peut aussi passer par le regard. Tu peux la regarder de manière à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'elle est la plus belle pour toi. »

Le jeune sauvage hocha une fois de plus la tête. Il comprenait que c'était plus ou moins l'équivalent des gestes affectifs que les loups en couple avaient l'un pour l'autre. Izuku avait pour l'instant agit seulement comme il savait les loups faire, alors il ne s'étonnait pas vraiment que Bakugou ne se soit pas rendu compte plus tôt de ses intentions. Plutôt que de se frotter sans arrêt contre lui, il allait essayer de faire comme conseillé par Iida dès qu'il le pourrait.

« Et il ne faut pas oublier la présentation mutuelle aux parents ! C'est une étape très importante d'une relation pour montrer à quel point l'on est sérieux. Inutile de préciser qu'il faut faire une bonne impression pour que la famille soit à même de t'accepter parmi eux.

« F-famille ? Présenter ? »

Il écouta à peine Iida alors qu'il continuait dans un grand discours. Izuku ne voyait pas comment il pouvait se présenter aux parents de Bakugou puisque ceux-ci n'étaient pas présents sur l'île. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il connaissait déjà Yagi. Si Yagi était ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un chef pour eux, n'était-ce pas à peu près la même chose qu'un parent ? Izuku en était convaincu et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en comprenait qu'il avait déjà franchi une étape importante de sa tentative de séduction. S'il avait déjà été présenté à Yagi, il ne lui restait plus qu'à présenter Bakugou à sa mère. Pourtant, cela s'avérait compliqué vu l'inquiétude qui se reflétait toujours sur le visage d'Inko à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui parler de ce qu'il apprenait avec les humains. Présenter sa mère à Bakugou devrait probablement attendre encore un peu. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas lui présenter quelqu'un quand même.

Il était encore en pleine réflexion de comment rendre une rencontre possible quand il entendit les voix de Bakugou et Uraraka se rapprocher du camp. Un énorme sourire se dessina sur son visage en voyant finalement les deux humains apparaître et, alors qu'Uraraka et Iida étaient persuadés qu'il se jetterait sur le blond en premier, ce fut vers la jeune femme qu'Izuku accourut, lui attrapant le bras pour la prendre à part. Bakugou ne s'en plaignait pas, au moins il allait pouvoir être tranquille pendant un moment, et peut-être même arriver à faire une sieste, comme ce qu'essayait de faire Yagi depuis un moment déjà, ne trouvant pas le sommeil à cause de la voix trop enthousiaste d'Iida jusqu'à présent.

« Uraraka ! Questions à poser !

_Euh, oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ? »

Elle était ravie de cette attention alors que depuis quelques jours Izuku passait son temps à coller Bakugou et à lui faire des cadeaux en tout genre pour essayer de gagner ses faveurs. Si Iida ne s'était encore rendu compte de rien, la jeune femme s'était rendue compte de l'affection d'Izuku au même moment que Bakugou. Le voir lui lécher la joue avait été un choc mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec une série télévisée romantique qu'elle avait pu visionner juste avant cette expédition sur l'île.

« Trouvé ça. » fit alors Izuku, alors qu'ils étaient devant la table qu'Uraraka utilisait pour sa prise de notes.

La jeune femme ne comprit tout d'abord pas ce qu'il faisait, mais son visage pâlit à vue d'œil lorsqu'il sortit un manga caché sous une pile de documents et dossiers. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder nerveusement autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne faisait attention à eux. Si Bakugou savait qu'elle avait apporté des mangas à l'eau de rose avec elle, elle n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

« Pas tout compris. Mais dis comment être un couple ? C'est ça ?

_Hein ? Oh... Euh, oui, ça montre un exemple de comment on peut se comporter en couple. »

Elle essayait de parler le plus doucement possible pour que personne d'autre n'entende cette conversation. Elle ne savait pas que son collègue Iida avait dû supporter le même genre de chose quelques instants auparavant et elle ne le saurait probablement jamais.

« Tu peux dire ce qu'ils font ? »

La jeune femme dévisagea Izuku alors qu'il tourna le manga vers elle, sur une double-page où les deux personnages principaux se faisaient face, la fille en noir et blanc affichant une expression gêné face au jeune homme sur les mêmes tons monochromes.

« Oh, ça c'est le moment où il l'invite à sortir avec lui. » souffla Uraraka avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Elle tourna les yeux une fois de plus en direction de Bakugou, s'assurant qu'il ne prêtait aucune attention à la conversation. Elle n'était pas censée le savoir, mais le blond avait autre chose à faire qu'essayer de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Il devait trier les dernières photos prises par les caméras et il avait enfoncé des bouchons dans ses oreilles dès qu'il avait pris place sur la chaise en face de sa table.

« Sortir ? Sortir où ?

_Oh, non, pas sortir comme ça ! On ne l'utilise pas dans ce sens-là ! Dans ce cas-là, ça veut dire qu'il l'invite à un rendez-vous galant !

_Rendez-vous galant ? »

Uraraka ne put empêcher ses joues de virer au rouge à cause de la tournure de la conversation. Elle adorait donner des cours de langue japonaise à Izuku, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé lui apprendre ce genre de vocabulaire ou parler de relations amoureuses en général. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de faire signe à Izuku de s'asseoir à la table tous les deux. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas fuir le sujet, autant s'y enfoncer jusqu'au cou.

« Tu as compris que les deux personnages étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, non ?

_Je sais que mâle agir comme moi avec Bakugou. » fut la simple réponse d'Izuku, faisant grimacer légèrement Uraraka.

« OK, euh... Ils ressentent tous les deux l'un pour l'autre ce que tu dois ressentir pour... pour Bakugou. Le garçon veut séduire la fille. Alors sur cette page il l'invite à sortir avec lui. C'est comme s'il lui proposait de former un couple, en quelque sorte.

_Pour ça que les deux aller parc après ? Devenus couple ?

_Dans ce manga, oui, on peut dire qu'ils sont devenus un couple à ce moment-là. Mais ce n'est pas tout le temps le cas. Tu peux sortir avec quelqu'un juste une fois et ne plus jamais le revoir. Mais dans le meilleur des cas, une relation se forme à partir de ce moment-là. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être amère à cause de la tournure du sujet. C'était basiquement ce à quoi elle en avait été réduite jusqu'à présent. Quelqu'un l'invitait à sortir, elle acceptait, pour finalement se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait absolument aucun point commun avec le jeune homme qui pourtant paraissait charmant. Dans certains cas, l'homme en question voulait juste la ramener chez lui pour la mettre dans son lit et c'était encore pire. Elle avait pour règle de ne jamais être intime dès le premier soir, dès le premier mois d'ailleurs, et elle avait encore du mal à croire que ce soit un critère éliminatoire chez la plupart des spécimens de la gent masculine.

« Veut dire que doit sortir plusieurs fois ? »

Elle hocha la tête, retrouvant son sourire et essayant d'oublier le fil de ses pensées.

« Chez de nombreuses espèces, les deux individus du couple passent du temps ensemble, pas vrai ? C'est pareil pour les humains. Le fait de sortir ensemble, d'avoir des rendez-vous galants comme ça, ça permet de pouvoir passer du temps ensemble et de se retrouver seuls sans personne pour déranger.

« Je devoir inviter Bakugou à sortir ? »

Uraraka se mit à grimacer une fois de plus. Elle ne détestait pas Bakugou. Ses disputes avec lui étaient plus une manière de décompresser que de se mettre en colère contre lui et elle pensait qu'ils en avaient tous les deux besoins pour réguler leurs émotions. Avec le recul, elle savait qu'elle avait passé suffisamment de temps à le côtoyer pour le considérer plus comme un ami qu'un camarade de classe. Pour autant, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé jouer les entremetteuses avec lui comme sujet de convoitise.

« Tu peux l'inviter, oui. Et tu peux essayer de lui montrer ou de faire des choses pour l'impressionner. Par exemple, quelque chose qu'il n'a encore jamais vu ou quelque chose que tu peux faire qu'il ne sait pas ! »

Elle n'avait aucune idée derrière la tête en disant cela. Uraraka ne pensait pas qu'Izuku pouvait montrer à Bakugou la localisation des loups, ni même d'une autre espèce qu'ils n'avaient encore eu l'occasion de voir qu'en photo. Elle pensait juste à rendre le fameux rendez-vous utile pour leur recherches. Aussi, elle encouragerait vivement Bakugou à prendre un appareil photo avec lui, au cas où quelque chose d'intéressant se présenterait. Et s'il repérait un endroit où un animal avait laissé des traces, elle espérait qu'il puisse prendre des échantillons. Loin d'elle l'idée que ce rendez-vous ne serait pas fructueux pour Izuku. Il pouvait l'être, puisque Bakugou n'était pas le monstre insensible qu'il essayait parfois d'être, mais elle avait suffisamment d'expérience pour douter qu'une histoire puisse marcher sur le long terme. Elle savait pertinemment qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait rester indéfiniment sur cette île après tout.

Izuku était bien loin de ce genre de préoccupations. Après avoir écouté tout ce qu'Uraraka avait à dire, il s'était contenté de hocher la tête, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il avait son plan prêt dans sa tête. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver un moment pour le mettre à exécution.

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard qu'il put agir. Aucune expédition n'était prévue ce jour-là et Bakugou n'avait pas spécialement de choses à faire plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Rien n'était vraiment inhabituel dans la façon qu'Izuku se jeta presque sur Bakugou alors qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver au camp. Ce qui était inhabituel, c'était la façon dont il s'accrochait à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, forçant le blond à quitter sa table pour se mettre debout.

« Izuku lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu...

_Bakugou sortir avec moi ! »

Bakugou fut incapable d'aligner le moindre mot après cette déclaration, sa bouche pourtant toujours grande ouverte. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander comment Izuku connaissait ce genre de termes qu'il put entendre le son distinct du rire d'Uraraka dans son dos.

« Tête Ronde ! C'est de ta faute, c'est ça ? » cria-t-il en se retournant vers elle. « Pourquoi il faut que tu l'encourages en plus ?

_Il m'a demandé ! Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui mentir parce que ça ne te plaît pas ! Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte après tout ? »

Il s'apprêtait à répondre avec une autre remarque cinglante quand Izuku reprit la parole.

« Bakugou sortir avec moi ! Bakugou venir avec moi pour rendez-vous galant ! »

Un peu plus loin, alors que le blond se mettait à grimacer de plus belle, Iida laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise avant de redresser ses lunettes sur son nez. Quant à Yagi, il leur tourna le dos, souhaitant ne pas être mêlé à cette situation. Il se sentait bien trop vieux pour ce genre de choses.

Bakugou ne fut pas en mesure de refuser. Pas avec l'enthousiasme que mettait Izuku à le traîner en dehors du camp.

« Bakugou attends ! Il faut que tu prennes un appareil photo ! »

Il tourna la tête vers Uraraka, comprenant que c'était sans doute ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête depuis le début. Comme toute réponse, il lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de laisser Izuku l'entraîner dans la forêt environnante.

Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'Izuku avait en tête mais il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Malgré lui, il était curieux de savoir ce que quelqu'un n'ayant jusqu'à présent jamais côtoyé d'autres humains pouvait préparer comme rendez-vous galant. Ce ne pouvait pas voler bien haut, mais Bakugou n'était finalement pas contre le fait d'être séparé des trois autres pour ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Il avait pour ainsi dire quitter une jungle complètement déserte d'êtres humains pour partir en expédition avec son ancien professeur et deux anciens camarades de classe alors la transition avait été dure à supporter. Passer du temps avec Izuku revenait pratiquement à passer du temps avec un animal en pleine domestication, alors c'était mieux que côtoyer les trois autres même si lui aussi était un humain.

Bakugou avait vaguement conscience qu'Izuku l'entraînait sur une partie de l'île qu'ils n'avaient pas encore exploré. La végétation trop dense les avaient dissuadés de s'y aventurer sans prendre l'un des couteaux que le blond gardait dans ses valises. C'était encore un des endroits où ils voulaient se rendre avant de quitter l'île et c'était donc une bonne occasion de découvrir ce qui se tramait de ce côté-ci.

Avant même de dépasser les herbes hautes, le blond put entendre de nombreux cris d'oiseaux se rapprocher de plus en plus. S'il tendait l'oreille, il pouvait aussi reconnaître le cri de quelques singes. Il s'agissait en vérité de singes-araignée, mais il n'allait pas tarder à s'en rendre compte.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Izuku s'arrêta juste devant un arbre qui paraissait presque centenaire avant de se retourner vers lui. Bakugou eut tout juste le temps d'arquer un sourcil avant que le jeune sauvage ne saute pour atteindre la branche la plus basse de l'arbre, se retournant une fois de plus vers Bakugou pour l'inciter à le suivre.

« T'es sérieux là ? »

Grimper aux arbres ne faisait pas partie de ce qu'il avait comme objectif en tête pour la journée, mais il n'avait visiblement pas le choix. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait des années d'expérience à grimper dans les arbres à la recherche d'oiseaux ou pour placer diverses caméras.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment être vexé qu'Izuku soit plus rapide que lui pour se hisser de branche en branche. Le jeune homme enchaînait les acrobaties depuis qu'il était en âge de marcher et avait par conséquent plus d'expérience que le blond. Pour sa défense, Bakugou savait bien mieux nager qu'Izuku, même s'il n'allait pas l'apprendre avant un long moment.

En se hissant sur une énième branche, Bakugou se mit à grimacer, se demandant combien de temps il allait encore devoir encore passer à grimper aux arbres. En regardant vers le bas, il se rendit compte qu'il devait être plus proche du sommet de l'arbre que du sol et il leva la tête pour essayer de repérer Izuku. Sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, ce dernier s'était arrêté sur la branche juste au-dessus, dévisageant Bakugou avec un grand sourire et des yeux brillants.

« Bakugou incroyable !

_Quoi, tu croyais que je ne pouvais pas grimper aux arbres ? »

Lorsqu'il vit Izuku hocher la tête sans se départir de son sourire, il vit rouge.

« Si tu pensais ça, alors pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici espèce de...

_Chuuuut ! »

Pour une fois, il décida d'obéir à Izuku, mais c'était surtout à cause des cris d'oiseaux qu'il pouvait entendre tout proche. Sans un mot de plus, il se hissa sur la même branche qu'Izuku, ce dernier désignant un point droit devant eux, en direction de l'arbre le plus proche du leur.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il put voir un singe-araignée se disputer avec deux crécerelles d'Australie pour s'accaparer les fruits qui poussaient sur l'arbre d'en face. Bakugou ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'agrandir devant ce spectacle, ayant devant lui des espèces qui n'étaient même pas censées se trouver dans cette partie du Pacifique. Passe encore pour les crécerelles, mais cette espèce de singe n'était plus observée qu'en Amérique du Sud. Inutile de préciser qu'il était choqué par cette rencontre inattendue. L'espace d'une seconde, il songea qu'il aurait peut-être dû prendre ce maudit appareil photo comme l'avait suggéré Uraraka.

Il se tourna vers Izuku, qui n'avait cessé de le dévisager depuis le début. Bakugou semblait aimer ses plans pour leur rendez-vous pour le moment et il n'était absolument pas capable de cacher sa joie. S'il n'avait pas peur d'effrayer les oiseaux et le singe, il se jetterait sans doute sur lui pour frotter son visage contre le sien, mais cela devrait attendre.

Comme si les animaux avaient compris le fond de sa pensée, ils se mirent à crier à l'unisson avant de fuir chacun de leur côté, provoquant une expression de frustration sur le visage des deux humains. Pourtant, Izuku n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il avait été élevé sur cette île et il savait exactement où se réfugiait chaque espèce, même celles qu'il n'avait jamais pu manger. Sans un regard pour Bakugou, il se hissa sur la prochaine branche au-dessus d'eux avant de faire signe au blond de le suivre.

« Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu... »

Il avait à peine les deux pieds sur la branche supérieure qu'Izuku le força à s'asseoir à califourchon dessus, face au tronc d'arbre, avant de se coller contre son dos, son menton appuyé contre son épaule. Bakugou réagit au quart de tour, n'appréciant toujours pas que le jeune sauvage soit trop collant avec lui.

« Putain, ne me colles pas comme ça ou je... »

Une main plaquée sur sa bouche l'empêcha de finir sa phrase alors que l'autre main d'Izuku désigna un trou dans le tronc de l'arbre à hauteur des yeux du blond. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre qu'il devait s'agir du repère d'un autre animal et il cessa de vouloir se débattre, avançant doucement vers le trou pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur.

Malgré l'obscurité, il put apercevoir la silhouette d'un oiseau mais fut incapable d'en croire ses yeux. Il recula la tête d'un geste rapide, les yeux toujours rivés en direction du nid de la créature nocturne qui était en plein sommeil. Il ne pouvait pas en être certain, mais il avait bien l'impression que l'oiseau endormi était un égothèle calédonien, cette même espèce censée vivre exclusivement en Nouvelle-Calédonie et qui était menacée d'extinction. Au cours des dernières années, aucun scientifique n'avaient pu en apercevoir et il se disait que l'espèce était peut-être déjà éteinte.

Que cette espèce extrêmement menacée se trouve sur cette île, c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de raconter ce qu'il venait de voir à ses trois compagnons de voyage pour qu'ils puissent ensuite installer une caméra sur cet arbre pour confirmer si oui ou non il s'agissait bien de cette espèce. S'ils pouvaient confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien d'un égothèle calédonien, Bakugou était certain qu'ils pourraient considérer leur mission comme achevée.

Izuku ne pensait pas que le blond réagirait de cette manière en voyant un oiseau endormi. S'il avait su que cela suffirait, il n'aurait pas essayé de traquer le singe et les deux autres oiseaux pour les surprendre en plein repas. Pourtant, c'était positif pour lui et il était pratiquement certain que son dernier plan pour leur rendez-vous serait un succès.

Il lui fallut un moment pour attirer l'attention de Bakugou, toujours tourné vers le trou dans l'arbre abritant l'oiseau qu'il ignorait être menacé. Mais lorsqu'il y parvint, il lui fit signe de descendre de l'arbre pour le guider dans une autre partie de la forêt.

Il avait longuement hésité sur la localisation de la rencontre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit trop proche du camp des humains, ni proche d'aucune localisation de terriers ou de cachettes d'autres animaux. Izuku avait finalement opté pour un endroit entouré de buissons hauts, là où les animaux servant de proies osaient à peine s'approcher.

Bakugou ne pouvait plus dire qu'il en avait assez d'être traîné derrière Izuku. Si le jeune homme comptait encore lui faire découvrir une espèce en voie d'extinction, il ne pourrait qu'être reconnaissant. Mais ce qui l'attendait était légèrement différent de ce qu'il espérait.

Ils arrivèrent dans un autre endroit à la végétation dense. Devant eux, Bakugou put voir un énorme buisson remuer, ce qui le fit se figer net. Depuis le début de la journée, c'était la première fois qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir son arme sur lui. Il s'imaginait déjà se retrouver face à un autre ours, incapable de se protéger ou de protéger Izuku comme il avait déjà pu le faire. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de penser à une échappatoire que le jeune sauvage se mit à grogner en direction du buisson, s'en approchant sans la moindre crainte.

Eijirou sortit de sa cachette à la demande d'Izuku, laissant son meilleur ami avancer vers lui tandis que l'autre humain restait immobile. Malgré toutes les réticences de Hanta ou de Mina, Eijirou était ravi de rencontrer finalement cet humain pour qui Izuku montrait autant d'affection et il n'avait pas hésité lorsqu'il lui avait proposé cette entrevue.

« Alors c'est lui ton Alpha ? Il a l'air d'être fort et solide ! »

Izuku ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir. Il avait déjà essayé d'expliquer à Eijirou que le principe de chef Alpha ne s'appliquait pas chez les humains, mais le loup avait visiblement encore plus de mal à le comprendre que lui.

« Euh, oui c'est lui. Il s'appelle Bakugou !

_Bakugou, hein ? Je suis ravi de te rencontrer enfin ! »

Bien sûr, le blond était incapable de comprendre un traître mot de ce que les deux amis disaient. Pour cette raison, il ne put qu'être sur ses gardes en voyant le loup géant dépasser Izuku pour avancer vers lui, la tête droite et les oreilles tournées dans sa direction.

« Ei... Eijirou ! » souffla Izuku, pointant le loup du doigt. « Alpha ! Ami ! »

Au moins maintenant il y voyait un peu plus clair quant à ma situation. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Izuku avait cru bon de présenter Bakugou à l'un de ses amis loups. Cela ne changeait pourtant pas le fait que l'animal doive être pris avec des pincettes, surtout s'il s'agissait du mâle Alpha de la meute par laquelle Izuku avait été élevé.

Lentement, Bakugou leva les deux mains avant de poser un genou au sol, se mettant ainsi dans une position que le loup pouvait comprendre comme un geste de soumission. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était qu'un loup se mette à le poursuivre alors qu'il n'était pas armé.

De son côté, Eijirou fut surpris qu'un humain soit capable de montrer un tel respect face à un autre animal, tant contraire à tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre sur l'espèce humaine.

« C'est toi qui lui a appris à faire ça ? » demanda le loup en tournant la tête vers Izuku.

« Non. » souffla-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Apparemment il est habitué à faire face à des animaux de cette façon. Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. »

De manière générale, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour qu'Eijirou apprécie quelqu'un. Il était ami avec la plupart des loups de la meute et avait une bonne relation avec plusieurs ours et singes vivants sur l'île. C'était aussi pour sa sociabilité qu'il avait été choisi pour être le prochain Alpha. Rien qu'à cause des gestes de soumissions de la part de Bakugou, il pouvait affirmer qu'il l'aimait déjà. Aussi, ne tarda-t-il pas à avancer vers l'humain, au plus grand dam de ce dernier, pour aller lui renifler le visage.

Un simple regard de Bakugou en direction d'Izuku lui suffit pour comprendre que tout allait bien, alors qu'il pouvait toujours sentir le souffle chaud de l'animal contre son visage. Mais au bout de quelques instants, il put sentir la truffe du loup contre sa joue, le geste lui rappelant aussitôt toutes les fois où Izuku avait frotté son visage contre le sien. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il comprit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre du loup, bien qu'il ne puisse pas totalement lui faire confiance pour ne pas avoir l'idée de l'attaquer un autre jour. Il savait très bien que certains animaux étaient rancuniers et qu'il suffisait qu'un humain s'en prenne à l'un de ses semblables pour qu'il ait envie de rendre la pareille. Les ours de la dernière fois leur avaient bien fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas la bienvenue sur l'île, alors Bakugou ne s'étonnerait pas si les loups venaient à penser la même chose.

A ce moment-là, il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il était proche de la réalité qui les attendaient. Alors qu'Izuku les rejoignaient pour se frotter contre le loup à son tour, il décida d'oublier tout et de profiter de l'instant présent. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'être aussi proche d'un animal sauvage. Les lionceaux qu'il avait pu voir grandir dans la réserve où il avait travaillé jusqu'alors commençaient à cruellement lui manquer et lorsqu'Eijirou manqua de le faire tomber en arrière, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se souvenant de la manière dont l'un des lions s'était jeté sur lui après une séparation de près de deux ans.


	9. Chapter 9

Le rendez-vous organisé par Izuku n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer selon lui. La rencontre officielle avec Eijirou s'était très bien déroulée et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bakugou réagisse aussi bien en voyant les animaux qu'il lui avait montré. Le blond l'avait même laissé se frotter contre lui alors qu'Eijirou en faisait de même et Izuku avait pu apercevoir un sourire sur son visage.

Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait gâcher sa bonne humeur alors qu'il retournait auprès de sa meute, après avoir tenu à raccompagner Bakugou jusqu'à son camp. Il était parti aussitôt que le blond avait rejoint ses congénères, ratant l'enthousiasme d'Uraraka et Iida lorsque leur collègue commença à leur parler de ses soupçons envers l'espèce censé être pratiquement éteinte. Izuku n'avait pas conscience de la rareté de certains animaux vivants sur cette île, aussi n'aurait-il pas été en mesure de comprendre de toute façon.

Eijirou était rentré avant lui et avait déjà rejoint Mina. Il était déjà bientôt l'heure pour les jeunes louveteaux de se coucher, même si Eri et Kouta se plaignaient de plus en plus de devoir se coucher à la même heure que les autres alors qu'ils étaient les deux plus vieux du groupe et qu'ils seraient bientôt considérés comme des adultes. Ils faisaient surtout cela pour aller dormir avec Izuku, dont ils se servaient d'oreiller géant.

Ce fut une soirée habituelle, autant pour les loups que pour toute la population temporaire ou définitive de l'île. Les animaux diurnes se couchèrent tous à des heures plus ou moins rapprochées et les animaux nocturnes auraient dû faire leur apparition. Mais qu'il s'agisse de l'égothèle calédonien ou la roussette du Pacifique, aucune espèce vivant la nuit ne chercha à trop s'éloigner de son repère. Elles pouvaient toute sentir quelque chose dans l'air, quelque chose que les espèces endormies pouvaient à peine repérer. Pour autant, elles ne comprirent pas de quoi il s'agissait, de la même manière qu'elle n'avait pu reconnaître le problème quand le groupe de Yagi avait mis les pieds sur l'île pour la première fois. Et pourtant, il y avait des signes. Des bruits de branches cassées, l'odeur typique d'un groupe d'humains, des chuchotements dans la nuit.

Mais pour la défense des animaux nocturnes, ils n'auraient pas été en mesure d'empêcher quelque chose même s'ils avaient donné l'alerte.

Une bonne partie de l'île s'éveilla beaucoup trop tôt, alors que les lueurs du soleil cherchaient toujours à se frayer un chemin à travers l'horizon. Les plus proches furent réveillés à cause du cri d'un ours, les autres s'éveillèrent en un sursaut à cause de deux bruits de coups de feu, que les plus jeunes entendaient pour la première fois depuis leur naissance.

Izuku était de ces derniers. Il avait beau n'avoir jamais entendu ce bruit, il avait suffisamment entendu les histoires des loups et des perroquets pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il était toujours en train de se dégager des deux louveteaux lorsqu'il vit Eijirou se précipiter hors de la vallée, courant tout droit vers la source du bruit, Hitoshi et Hanta à ses trousses.

« Izuku ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda la voix plaignante d'Eri dans son dos.

Il lui caressa le crâne doucement avant d'en faire de même avec Kouta. Ce fut à ce moment-là que sa mère le rejoignit, les sens alertent comme tous les autres loups de la meute.

« Izuku, est-ce que tout va...

_Maman, tu peux veiller sur Kouta et Eri ?

_Izuku, qu'est-ce que tu... »

Inko ne put finir sa phrase, son fils se relevant déjà sur ses deux jambes pour courir dans la direction où avaient disparus les trois autres loups. Elle se mit à geindre pour essayer de le faire revenir à elle, mais son fils étant bien trop têtu, il n'écouta rien et disparut à son tour derrière les hautes herbes.

Izuku ne s'était pas posé plus de questions avant de suivre ses amis. Cela avait beau être la première fois qu'il entendait un coup de feu, il savait que c'était le bruit que provoquait généralement le type d'arme que Bakugou avait utilisé contre l'ours sur la plage. Par conséquent, il avait conscience que c'était une arme que seul un humain pouvait utiliser. Il ne voulait pas croire que ses nouveaux amis humains en avaient en leur possession alors sa seule solution était de se rendre sur les lieux pour constater de lui-même la situation.

« Papa ! Papa ! »

Les geignements typique d'un ourson suivirent les cris, faisant courir Izuku plus vite sur les lieux du problème. Il dut faire du bruit sur son passage puisqu'il put voir ses trois amis loups en position d'attaque jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse finalement dans leur champ de vision.

« Izuku ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » s'exclama Hanta.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, ignorant la remarque du loup. « Ce bruit, c'était... »

Il fut incapable de finir sa phrase, prenant finalement conscience de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. S'il avait pu continué à entendre l'ourson gémir, il put enfin le voir apparaître devant lui, la tête réfugiée contre le ventre de sa mère, alors que cette dernière essayait de l'éloigner en direction des palmiers.

Un ours mâle était étendu sur le sol, une blessure sanglante entre les deux oreilles. Il était immobile malgré tout ce qui se passait autour de lui et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Il avait été tué par le coup de feu que tout le monde avait entendu.

« C'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui a laissé ces humains s'installer ici ! C'est de ta faute ! Tout ça parce que tu en es un toi aussi ! »

Izuku sursauta en entendant les cris. Alors qu'Eijirou et Hitoshi se postaient devant lui pour créer un bouclier protecteur, le jeune homme put voir un cerf étendu, sa tête appuyée contre le tronc d'un arbre non loin de l'ours. C'était le choc de voir l'ours qui avait empêché Izuku de voir le cerf plus tôt. Mais maintenant qu'il avait fait attention à lui, il ne put rater la blessure qu'il arborait lui-même au niveau du flanc, un rond parfait dont du sang s'écoulait, exactement le même que celui de l'ours.

« Qu'est-ce que...

_Les humains nous ont traqués ! » se remit à crier le cerf. « C'est en voulant me protéger qu'il est mort ! Et tout ça, c'est de ta faute, humain ! Les loups n'auraient jamais dû te prendre sous leur aile ! Tu n'as fais qu'apporter le malheur sur...

_Ca suffit ! » cria Eijirou. « Izuku n'est responsable de rien ! Il ne peut pas être tenu responsable du comportement des humains s'ils se sont joués de lui !

_Eijirou, attends ! Bakugou et les autres ne peuvent pas avoir fait ça ! Ils n'ont jamais voulu nous faire de mal ! Ils...

_Comment tu peux dire ça alors que tu as la preuve sous les yeux ! Mon mâle est mort à cause de tes soi-disant amis ! Au moins, il a réussi à en entraîner un dans la mort ! »

Izuku tourna la tête vers l'ourse, les yeux écarquillés à cause de ce qu'elle venait de crier. Puis, alors que la peur commençait à s'emparer de lui, il regarda de nouveau en direction de l'ours, pouvant voir le sang qui s'échappait de sa gueule. Ce n'était pas celui de l'ours, mais bien de l'humain qui lui avait tiré dessus. Et ce ne fut qu'en voyant un morceau de tissu accroché aux crocs de l'animal mort qu'Izuku put le comprendre.

« Il a réussi à arracher la main de l'humain. » souffla Hanta dans son dos, n'ayant pas lâché le jeune humain des yeux. « Je ne sais pas si ça va suffire à le tuer mais au moins on va pouvoir savoir lequel de tes amis à fait ça. Même si ça ne va pas changer le sort des autres. »

Le cœur d'Izuku battait à cent à l'heure. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui se passait autour de lui. Bakugou et les autres ne pouvaient pas être responsable de la mort de l'ours, ne pouvaient pas être responsables de la blessure du cerf. Ils n'avaient jamais cherché à être agressifs avec qui que ce soit. Ils avaient tous des expressions émerveillés à chaque fois qu'ils regardaient de nouvelles photos. Le blond avait même aidé le petit faon à se dégager du filet de pêche. Yagi avait soigné Izuku lorsqu'il avait été blessé par un ours. Rien de ce que disait les autres animaux n'avaient de sens.

« Hgnn... »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le cerf, qui cherchait à se relever sur ses quatre pattes. Pourtant, sa blessure au flanc l'en empêchait, du sang s'en échappant toujours. La balle de l'arme qui l'avait touché était toujours à l'intérieur de lui et, bien qu'il sentait lui-même un objet étrange dans sa chair, il ne pouvait rien faire pour le retirer.

« Il faut pouvoir te soigner ! » s'exclama Izuku.

« Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? Tu as beau avoir des doigts, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais enlever ce qui est à l'intérieur de ma blessure ! »

Le cerf était déjà résigné à son sort. Il savait très bien que les animaux dans son état finissaient par mourir. Il était trop jeune pour avoir connu une précédente invasion des humains mais il avait entendu toutes les histoires de ses parents sur ce qui arrivaient à ceux qui étaient touchés par les bâtons de feu et de poudre. S'ils ne mourraient pas sur le coup, la vie les quittaient au bout de quelques jours seulement.

« Yagi peut te soigner ! C'est ce qu'il a fait avec moi !

_Izuku ! Tu ne peux pas croire que les humains vont soigner un animal qu'ils ont blessés volontairement quand même !

_Ils n'ont rien fait ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils aient fait quelque chose comme ça ! »

Il se retourna vers ses amis, les mettant face à une expression triste et déterminée à la fois. L'ourse eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant, commençant à ressentir de la crainte envers le jeune homme maintenant qu'il semblait soutenir le groupe d'humains qui leur avait fait du mal.

« Et je peux le prouver ! » reprit Izuku, les poings serrés. « Il me suffit d'aller au camp ! Un de vous peut m'accompagner ! Je suis certain qu'il ne manque une main à aucun d'eux ! Je peux en mettre la mienne à couper !

_Izuku, tu ne devrais pas prendre la défense des humains comme...

_Eijirou ! Tu as rencontré Bakugou la veille ! Comment tu peux croire qu'il ait pu faire quelque chose comme ça ?

_Rencontrer un humain ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont tous les mêmes ! Peut-être que ce n'est pas Bakugou qui a fait ça ! »

Le jeune sauvage avait du mal à croire qu'il avait ce genre de conversations avec son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il devait prendre la défense des humains après tout ce temps, alors qu'il était clair pour lui qu'aucun d'eux ne leur voulait du mal. Il était finalement le seul à avoir passé autant de temps avec le groupe de Yagi et, par conséquent, le seul à comprendre à quel point ils étaient inoffensifs pour toutes les espèces présentes sur l'île.

« Alors viens avec moi, Eijirou ! Viens avec moi et constate qu'ils n'ont rien fait !

_Quelqu'un nous a bien attaqué ! » cria le cerf. « Comment est-ce que tu peux te voiler la face de cette façon alors que tu ne peux que constater les dégâts qu'ils ont fait !

_Ils n'ont rien fait ! » cria lui aussi Izuku, se retournant vers le cerf. « Et je peux te promettre que les humains que tu accusent vont être ceux qui vont te soigner ! »

Il avait fini par faire peur à tous les animaux présents, excepté Eijirou. Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte, n'attendant pas plus avant de quitter les lieux en courant, ayant bien l'intention de prouver l'innocence de ses amis.

« Izuku, attends ! »

Eijirou ne mit pas longtemps avant de se lancer à sa poursuite et le rattraper avant qu'il n'aille trop loin.

« Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas le croire mais un humain est bien responsable de ce qui s'est passé !

_Je ne dis pas le contraire ! Mais il ne s'agit pas de Bakugou ! Ni même de Yagi, Iida et encore moins Uraraka ! Bon sang, Hitoshi était là quand l'ours m'a attaqué ! Il devrait être de mon côté au lieu de les accuser !

_Izuku, est-ce que tu comprends ce que tu es en train de dire ? Si ce ne sont pas ton Alpha et ses amis qui ont fait ça, alors ça veut dire que d'autres humains se sont introduits sur l'île ! »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement à ces mots, le souffle court et les yeux ronds. Il n'y avait pas pensé jusqu'à présent, mais c'était la réponse la plus logique quant à leur situation. Izuku n'y avait pas pensé avant, pourtant en entendant les paroles d'Eijirou, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à autre chose.

« S'il y a d'autres humains sur l'île, ça veut dire que Bakugou et les autres sont peut-être eux aussi en danger ! Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si l'un d'eux cherchait à nous protéger et était blessé à son tour ?

_Izuku, attends ! »

Il n'était vraiment pas décidé à écouter son meilleur ami, repartant déjà au pas de course en direction du camp des humains. Ceux-ci étaient trop loin de la scène de crime pour avoir été réveillé avant l'heure et c'était tant mieux pour eux.

Pour cette raison, Bakugou ne comprit pas pourquoi Izuku surgit de nulle part suivi par Eijirou, alors qu'il venait tout juste de se lever. Il était sur le point de se rendre au point d'eau le plus proche, espérant que l'eau froide l'aide à se réveiller un peu mieux. Il était encore torse-nu, manquant de lâcher son maillot lorsqu'il vit les deux amis débarquer.

« Bakugou ! Humains ! Autres humains sur l'île ! »

Il aurait pu mieux comprendre ce qu'il disait si le loup géant ne s'était pas mis à grogner en même temps, semblant méfiant envers le blond pour une raison qu'il ignorait, alors même qu'il s'était frotté contre lui la veille.

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

A cause du volume de leurs voix, Yagi et Iida ne tardèrent pas à sortir également de leur tente, Uraraka étant la dernière à surgir, se frottant les deux yeux avec le dos de ses mains.

« Tu vois ! » s'exclama Izuku à l'attention d'Eijirou. « Aucun d'eux n'est blessé ! Il y a bien d'autres humains sur l'île ! »

Eijirou n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Yagi se mit à parler, détournant l'attention d'Izuku vers lui et non plus vers son meilleur ami.

« Izuku ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Les quatre humains étaient bien tous réveillés à présent et jetaient des regards inquiets à Eijirou, dont les oreilles étaient nerveusement penchées en arrière. Bakugou leur avait raconté sa rencontre avec un des amis d'Izuku, mais rien ne leur confirmait qu'il s'agissait bien du même loup ou que ce dernier était amical. Mais ce n'était pas le problème qui se posait vraiment pour le moment.

« Autres humains sur l'île ! » s'exclama-t-il une fois de plus. « Ours mort ! Cerf blessé ! Soigner vite !

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Bakugou n'était pas stupide. Il avait parfaitement compris tout ce qui était sortit de la bouche d'Izuku. Tout comme les autres, il avait juste du mal à croire qu'il puisse y avoir d'autres humains sur l'île. Depuis le début, le groupe avait songé à l'éventualité de croiser des braconniers mais ils avaient finis par penser qu'ils n'en croiseraient pas pendant leur séjour sur l'île. Ils avaient eu tort.

« L'île est suffisant grande pour que ces braconniers puissent être n'importe où. » souffla Iida, détaillant ses camarades à tour de rôle.

« Est-ce que tu sais combien ils sont, Izuku ? » demanda alors Yagi.

« Ours attaquer avant mourir. » fit le jeune sauvage en secouant la tête. « Pas savoir combien, mais manque main à un humain grâce à ours !

_Si l'un d'eux est blessé, alors il devrait être facile à retrouver. Les loups ou d'autres animaux ne peuvent pas le tracer à l'odeur ? »

Izuku n'y avait pas pensé et il se demandait si Eijirou pouvait en dire autant ou pas. Il entreprit donc de traduire les paroles de Bakugou.

« S'il manque une main à un des humains, toi et les autres vous pouvez le trouver avec l'odeur du sang, non ?

_Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le temps d'élaborer un plan avant de courir en direction de tes amis. » soupira Eijirou. « Il faut d'abord retourner auprès des autres pour mettre ce plan à exécution.

_Il faut emmener Yagi avec nous ! Il peut soigner le cerf ! »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, il s'adressa au blond en question, s'avançant suffisamment de lui pour l'attraper par le bras.

« Yagi soigner cerf ! S'il te plaît ! Soigner cerf sinon va mourir ! »

Le chercheur eut un moment d'hésitation, ouvrant la bouche sans pour autant dire un seul mot. Les yeux d'Izuku le suppliaient et il fallait vraiment être insensible pour ne pas être affecté par ce regard.

« Très bien, j'ai compris. Laisse-moi un instant, j'ai besoin de matériel. Il a été blessé avec une arme à feu, c'est ça ?

« Bruit avoir fait paoum ! Paoum ! Coup de feu ! »

Izuku avait conscience qu'il manquait toujours de beaucoup de vocabulaire mais le principal était qu'il puisse se faire comprendre par les humains.

Yagi se rendit dans sa tente pour ressortir avec une trousse à pharmacie. Elle n'était pas vraiment adapté pour un animal mais il devrait s'en contenter. Si la balle était toujours à l'intérieur de l'animal, il lui suffirait d'une pince et de bandages. Les animaux pouvaient très bien s'en sortir seul pour soigner leur blessures, le tout était simplement que la plaie ne s'infecte pas.

« Tête Ronde, Quatre Yeux, attendez que Yagi revienne et ne bougez pas d'ici ! »

A cause des paroles de Bakugou, Izuku tourna la tête dans sa direction, réalisant qu'il venait de poser une valise rigide sur sa table, l'ouvrant pour dévoiler une bonne poignée de couteaux en tout genre. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme voyait des armes blanches et il ne pouvait que craindre le pire. Il pouvait bien voir à quel point les lames des couteaux semblaient acérées.

« B-Bakugou ! »

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à se retourner vers Izuku, un couteau a la longue lame édentée maintenant dans sa main droite.

« Quoi encore ? Tu ne devrais pas te dépêcher de partir avec Yagi ?

_Que... Bakugou faire quoi avec ça ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais faire avec ça ? » répliqua-t-il en se tournant complètement vers eux.

Eijirou était nerveux rien qu'à la vue de l'arme blanche et il ne put s'empêcher de se poster face à Izuku, montrant légèrement les crocs. Il avait beau avoir accordé sa confiance la veille à l'humain, il ne le laisserait s'approcher de son ami avec une lame sous aucun prétexte. Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre ce qui se disait n'était pas pour lui faciliter la tâche.

« S'il y a des braconniers sur l'île, c'est mon boulot de m'occuper d'eux !

_Bakugou, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu y ailles seul. » souffla alors Uraraka en le dévisageant. « Nous ne savons même pas combien ils sont ! Et ils ont des armes à feu, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire simplement avec tes...

_Ne t'en mêle pas, Uraraka ! On sait tous très bien que Yagi m'a demandé de venir pour palier à ce genre de situations ! Débusquer des braconniers et des mercenaires, c'est mon boulot et j'ai plus d'expériences en la matière que vous n'en aurez tous jamais ! Alors laissez-moi bosser et tout... »

Izuku se précipita vers lui pour l'attraper par le bras, coupant court à ses paroles. Le premier réflexe du blond fut de lever sa main droite pour éloigner l'arme le plus loin possible d'Izuku. Même si le jeune homme ne savait pas de quoi était capable le couteau, il ne pouvait pas risquer qu'il le découvre à cause d'un accident. Eijirou s'était remis à grogner mais sembla se calmer lorsque le couteau fut à une distance raisonnable de son ami humain.

« Izuku, lâche-moi !

_Non ! Bakugou pas aller seul ! Loup venir avec ! » s'exclama-t-il, avant de reprendre aussitôt à l'attention d'Eijirou.

« Il veut se lancer à la poursuite des autres humains seul alors qu'il n'a pas les mêmes armes ! Il faut qu'un loup aille avec lui ou il pourrait subir le même sort que l'ours ! »

Eijirou pouvait comprendre cette façon de penser. Izuku était inquiet pour son Alpha de la même manière qu'il le serait pour n'importe quel membre de leur meute. Sur un plan technique, il n'était pas contre le fait qu'un de leur amis accompagne l'humain faire une ronde autour de l'île puisque c'était ce qu'ils comptaient faire de toute manière. Mais en pratique, il pouvait deviner qu'aucun loup ne voudrait se retrouver avec un humain alors qu'ils en chassaient d'autres.

« Calme-toi, Izuku ! J'irai avec lui mais il faut d'abord que nous retrouvions les autres avant qu'ils ne décident d'attaquer le camp de tes amis en ne nous voyant pas revenir ! Il faut juste que tu fasses comprendre à ton Alpha d'attendre notre retour avant de faire quoi que ce soit ! Si tu dis que cet humain-là peut soigner la blessure du cerf, alors ça doit être notre priorité. Quand il en auras fini, nous reviendrons tous au camp et je partirai avec ton Alpha patrouiller pendant que Hanta et Hitoshi transmette le message aux autres. »

Eijirou avait encore des progrès à faire en tant qu'Alpha de la meute mais cette situation était un bon moyen de prendre des décisions dignes d'un chef. Dans le cas présent, il savait qu'il allait s'attirer les foudres de certains loups mais il faisait suffisamment confiance à Izuku pour être capable de prendre la défense de ce groupe d'humains. Après tout, il était vrai qu'ils avaient passés presque deux mois sur l'île sans que rien ne se passe de dangereux pour qui que ce soit. Il était le premier loup à penser depuis bien longtemps que les humains n'étaient peut-être pas tous les même.

Izuku s'empressa de hocher la tête avant de transmettre le message à Bakugou. Ce dernier le dévisagea pendant un instant sans rien dire, avant de hocher la tête, affirmant qu'il resterait en place jusqu'à leur retour. Le jeune homme avait beau commencer à bien le connaître, il fut incapable de comprendre que le blond lui mentait et qu'il serait parti depuis longtemps avant qu'Izuku ou Yagi puisse remettre les pieds au camp. Et si Uraraka le comprit elle aussi, elle garda le silence, comprenant que Bakugou avait besoin d'agir. Si elle aussi avait été en mesure de se défendre contre des braconniers armés, elle serait même volontiers allée avec lui.

Yagi suivit alors Izuku et Eijirou en dehors du camp. Les deux amis se rendirent bien vite compte que le blond n'était pas en mesure de courir aussi vite qu'eux, alors le loup fit quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais avoir à faire. Lorsque le chercheur le vit se tourner vers Izuku, il comprit aussitôt qu'ils étaient en train de discuter entre eux. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il était lui-même le sujet de la conversation.

« Yagi. Eijirou porter sur son dos. Aller plus vite.

_P-pardon ? »

Il n'eut jamais de réponse puisque le loup s'était déjà glissé derrière lui, forçant un passage entre ses genoux pour que Yagi se retrouve assis sur son dos, lâchant sa trousse de premiers secours d'une main pour tenter de s'accrocher à la fourrure de l'animal. Au cours de ses nombreuses années sur le terrain, il avait pu monter sur le dos de divers chevaux, dromadaires ou ânes, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à chevaucher un animal sauvage. Il se demandait même si la plupart de ses collègues pouvaient en dire autant.


	10. Chapter 10

Il fallut à Yagi beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité pour se remettre de la course à dos de loup géant. Mais grâce à cela, ce fut tout juste s'il prit conscience de la tension qui régnait sur les lieux de l'attaque de l'ours et du cerf.

La première chose qu'Izuku remarqua fut que le corps inerte de l'ours avait disparu. La femelle avait appelé du renfort pour évacuer le cadavre de son compagnon afin de ne pas provoquer de mauvaises augures concernant le sort du cerf blessé. Avoir un animal mort proche de soi alors que l'on était soi-même sur le point de suivre le même sort n'avait rien de rassurant, que ce soit pour un humain ou un animal. Le jeune homme n'avait rien contre l'absence des ours. Ils n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ce qui allait se produire et il valait sans doute mieux qu'ils ne soient pas présents.

« N'approchez pas cet humain de moi ! » gémit le cerf tout en agitant ses deux pattes avant, essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre les nouveaux arrivants et lui.

« Eijirou, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda Hitoshi en s'avançant vers son Alpha.

Izuku essayait toujours d'aider Yagi à se remettre de ses émotions, une main posée sur son bras et un sourire sur le visage. Eijirou put remarquer sans peine qu'Hitoshi et Hanta les dévisageaient tous les deux, se demandant probablement si Izuku n'avait pas changé de camp en cours de route. Mais le loup Alpha savait qu'ils étaient tous dans le même camp, du moins jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Si le géant blond cherchait à faire quelque chose contre eux, il serait en première position pour agir, même s'il ne voulait pas en venir aux crocs.

« Ce ne sont pas les humains que fréquente Izuku qui sont les auteurs de cette attaque. » répondit finalement Eijirou. « Aucun d'eux n'était blessé. Il y a bien d'autres humains sur l'île. C'est pour ça que je veux que vous alliez prévenir les autres tout de suite. Je veux que tous les loups disponibles se lancent à leur poursuite et mettent les autres animaux au courant.

_On peut te laisser avec cet humain seul avec Izuku ? »

Il se contenta de lever la tête brièvement, avant de répondre concrètement à Hanta.

« Je peux très bien gérer un seul humain. Et j'ai promis à Izuku d'en escorter un autre qui semble déterminer à participer aux recherches.

_Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas pour prévenir les responsables de la mort de l'ours ? »

Hitoshi avait un bon point. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse leur prouver le contraire mais c'était également pour cette raison qu'Eijirou était d'accord pour l'accompagner. Il voulait vraiment faire confiance à Izuku, mais faire confiance à ces humains débarqués de nulle part n'était pas encore sur sa liste de choses à faire.

Si Yagi remarqua le départ précipité des deux loups déjà présents sur les lieux, Izuku ne s'en rendit même pas compte, alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'amadouer le cerf toujours à terre.

« Tout va bien ! Il va juste te soigner ! Tu vas rester en vie grâce à lui !

_Je préférerai mourir que d'être sauvé par un humain ! Ne m'approches pas ! Ne m'approchez pas ! »

Le cerf essayait de se relever pour s'enfuir mais sa blessure au flanc ne le lui permettait pas. Voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à coopérer même pour sa propre survie, Izuku décida d'ignorer son opinion et se retourna vers Yagi, l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Cet animal ne voulait pas être sauvé, mais il n'allait pas lui laisser le choix. C'était bien le genre d'Izuku de vouloir sauver des individus ne voulant pas l'être. En les voyant, Eijirou se fit la remarque qu'il avait été surpris la première fois qu'il voulait aider un oisillon à remonter dans son nid alors que les deux parents s'attaquaient à lui juste parce qu'il était un humain.

« Cerf peur. » souffa Izuku à Yagi. « Moi tenir pendant que Yagi soigner.

_Très bien. Essaie juste de ne pas être trop brutal et tente de le rassurer le plus possible. Je dois d'abord voir l'étendue de la plaie avant de faire quoi que ce soit. »

Izuku se contenta de hocher la tête avant de s'adresser une fois de plus au cerf sans que le chercheur ne comprenne. Il attendit que le jeune homme appose ses deux mains sur le corps de l'animal avant de s'asseoir à même le sol, ses jambes bloquant les pattes arrières du cerf au cas où il serait en mesure de les bouger dans une mesure désespérée. Il put sentir l'animal se tendre avant même qu'il ne puisse poser ses deux mains autour de la blessure, essayant d'en connaître la profondeur.

Comme il s'y attendait, la balle était toujours bien à l'intérieur de la plaie et il allait lui falloir la retirer. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir suffisamment pris de recul pour demander un tranquillisant à Bakugou, afin de ne pas effrayer ou faire souffrir le cerf plus que nécessaire. Pour quelqu'un avec ses années d'expériences, il y avait de quoi s'arracher les cheveux. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait été le meilleur dans son domaine, encore plus déterminé que son jeune élève au mauvais caractère. Son corps et son cerveau n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient et il se rendait compte chaque jour qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile de se rendre sur le terrain, quand bien même l'enjeu soit de la plus haute importance.

« Yagi ? Blessure grave ? Pouvoir soigner ? »

La voix d'Izuku le sortit de ses pensées et la blessure en face de ses yeux réapparut de nouveau.

« Oui, je peux le soigner. Il faut d'abord que je retire la balle. Ca risque de faire très mal puisque je n'ai rien pour diminuer la douleur... »

Une fois de plus, le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de transmettre le message à l'animal blessé. Dans son dos, Yagi eut cette fois-ci cruellement conscience de la présence du loup géant, ce dernier se mettant à grogner juste après qu'Izuku eut fini de communiquer dans un langage qu'il pouvait comprendre.

« Eijirou, tout va bien ! Moi aussi j'ai eu mal quand l'ours m'a blessé !

_Pour toi c'est différent. Tu es un humain comme eux, ils n'ont aucune raison de te faire du mal. »

Yagi ne comprit pas pourquoi le jeune sauvage se retourna vers le loup en grimaçant, ni même pourquoi il se mit à grogner à son tour, le son qu'il produisit tout juste audible par-dessus les gémissements de l'animal maintenu au sol.

Le blond décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper davantage. Il avait une tâche prioritaire sur les mains et il comptait bien en finir au plus vite afin de mettre un terme aux souffrances du cerf. Il ne pouvait pas oublier que des braconniers s'étaient infiltrés sur l'île et qu'ils allaient devoir s'en charger. Bakugou était bien trop déterminé à régler le problème tout seul et il s'attendait au pire, ce qui était une raison supplémentaire pour rentrer au camp au plus vite.

Extraire la balle de la blessure ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Izuku essayait de maintenir l'animal au mieux mais il ne faisait que s'agiter à cause de la douleur, rendant le travail de Yagi plus difficile qu'il n'était nécessaire. Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire des gestes brusques ou de bâcler le travail. La vie d'un animal était en jeu et c'était suffisant pour qu'il reste concentré.

Après un temps qui parut interminable pour Eijirou, l'humain se redressa pour délaisser sa pince et attraper un rouleau de bande blanche. Il s'agissait de la même chose qui avait été enroulé autour du bras d'Izuku pendant un bon nombre de jours et il savait que cela servait à protéger une blessure. Izuku n'avait plus eu qu'une cicatrice lorsque les humains la lui avait enlevé, alors il n'eut plus aucune crainte concernant le sort du cerf.

« Tout va bien. » souffla-t-il en faisant deux pas face au cerf. « Ils ont presque fini. »

Le cerf ne répondit rien. Il s'était mis à trembler depuis longtemps déjà, s'attendant toujours au pire. Lui aussi voulait en finir, quitte à mourir brutalement des mains de l'humain. Il préférait ce sort plutôt que de sentir les mains des humains sur lui plus longtemps.

Son souhait fut bientôt exaucé et il sentit les larges mains quitter son flanc, avant que celle d'Izuku ne se détachent de ses épaules. Pour autant, il fut incapable de bouger et il fallut que les deux humains se relèvent et s'éloignent de lui avant qu'il ne trouve la force de se remettre sur ses quatre pattes et de détaler dans la forêt.

« Retourner camp. Aller avec Bakugou ! »

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire était qu'Izuku ne perdait pas ses objectifs de vue. Yagi ne put que se mettre à sourire devant cette détermination à garder son élève en sécurité coûte que coûte. Pas qu'il ait vraiment besoin de protecteurs au vu de l'expérience qu'il avait déjà derrière lui mais même Yagi était d'accord pour que Bakugou ne se lance pas seul à la poursuite des braconniers.

S'il avait eu suffisamment de recul là aussi, il aurait pu comprendre tout aussi bien qu'Uraraka que Bakugou n'avait aucune intention d'attendre qui que ce soit pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Aussi, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous trois au camp, il fut le premier étonné de constater l'absence du blond, tandis qu'Izuku lançait un regard interrogateur aux deux seuls humains ayant attendus leur retour.

« Bakugou ? » demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers Uraraka et Iida. « Bakugou où ?

_Euh... »

C'était une situation assez délicate pour la jeune femme, qui ne savait pas comment répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant de se sentir coupable d'avoir laissé Bakugou s'en aller, puisqu'elle avait pris sa défense alors qu'Iida avait tenté de l'en empêcher. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle devait s'interposer entre eux et probablement la première fois qu'elle prenait la défense de Bakugou tout court. Si elle avait su manier un de ses couteaux correctement, elle serait même allée avec lui, histoire de couvrir ses arrières bien qu'elle savait qu'il aurait refusé toute compagnie.

« Il est parti. » répondit Iida, la frustration se devinant à son ton.

Il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'éviter, après tout. Pas comme s'il avait le courage et la volonté nécessaire pour s'opposer à un tête brûlée telle que Bakugou de toute manière.

« Quoi ? Ba... Bakugou parti ?

_Il a quitté le camp peu après votre départ. » rajouta-t-il.

Les trois humains purent voir Izuku ouvrir la bouche et manquer de s'étouffer en comprenant ce qui venait d'être dit. Il n'y avait qu'Eijirou qui restait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. La seule chose que le loup savait était que l'odeur du quatrième humain était devenue bien trop distante pour quelqu'un supposé être resté à proximité.

« Izuku ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Il est parti.

_Quoi ?

_Bakugou ! Il est parti ! Il est parti juste après qu'on ait emmené Yagi soigner le cerf ! »

Izuku avait du mal à croire lui-même ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Bakugou avait dit qu'il les attendrait et il avait menti. Il avait menti à Izuku pour se jeter à la poursuite de personnes qui avaient tué un ours et blessé un cerf, et qui pouvaient certainement lui faire du mal à lui aussi.

« Eijirou, il faut le retrouver ! Il est sans doute en danger ! Qui sait ce que ces autres humains peuvent lui faire !

_Reste calme, Izuku ! Pourquoi des humains iraient blesser leurs semblables ? Ca n'a pas de sens !

_Et s'il s'interpose pour essayer de protéger un autre animal ? Qui nous dit qu'il ne risque pas de... »

Il s'interrompit brusquement, se tournant vers les trois autres qui commençaient à s'inquiéter de le voir grogner et gémir en direction du loup.

« Autres humains, pouvoir blesser Bakugou ? »

Uraraka fut la première à ouvrir la bouche. Elle voulait le rassurer, lui dire que Bakugou ne risquait rien. Mais elle avait déjà dû couvrir Bakugou peu de temps auparavant, alors elle était incapable de mentir à Izuku en cet instant même. Et le jeune homme comprit le message lorsqu'elle ne put rien dire, ses yeux fuyants sur le côté.

« Izuku ? »

Eijirou ne sut pas clairement pourquoi le visage de son ami se décomposa mais il s'en doutait. S'il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi le jeune homme marcha subitement vers l'une des tables, il eut la réponse en le voyant sortir deux couteaux de la valise encore ouverte depuis que Bakugou en avait lui-même extrait des armes.

« Izuku, ne me dis pas que...

_Eijirou, tu arrives à le sentir ?

_Bien sûr que je peux le sentir mais c'est pas ça la question ! Si c'est vraiment dangereux je ne peux pas te laisser venir avec moi ! Pense un peu à ta mère !

_Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire alors que Bakugou est en danger ! S'il te plaît, Eijirou, contente-toi de nous amener à lui ! »

Le loup ne chercha même pas à argumenter, sachant son ami parmi les plus têtus des individus qu'il connaissait. Il se contenta de soupirer, avant de le lancer sur la piste de Bakugou. Le blond avait encore l'odeur d'Izuku s'accrochant à lui et cela ne lui facilitait pas la tâche avec son ami juste à côté de lui, mais le tracer n'était pas la chose la plus difficile qu'il avait eu à faire jusqu'à présent.

Bakugou avait toujours bien l'odeur d'Izuku sur lui, depuis la dernière fois que le jeune homme s'était frotté à lui. Il lui restait également une infime odeur d'Eijirou depuis la veille mais cela, le loup ne pouvait pas le sentir puisqu'il s'agissait de sa propre odeur. Mais c'était parce que toutes ses odeurs s'accrochaient à sa peau et ses vêtements que le blond put être pris en chasse par d'autres individus.

Bakugou était bien loin du camp lorsqu'Izuku et Eijirou commencèrent à le tracer. Il était sur ses gardes, attentif au moindre bruit autour de lui, comme un animal sur la trace de sa prochaine proie. Et en l'occurrence, ses proies étaient les braconniers, si seulement il arrivait à mettre la main sur eux. Il n'était pas naïf au point d'être persuadé de pouvoir les trouver à coup sûr. L'île était suffisamment grande pour pouvoir s'y perdre et il avait peu de chance de pouvoir prendre en filature quoi que ce soit s'il n'entendait pas un bruit qui lui fasse comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'autres humains. Il était partagé sur le fait de vouloir entendre ou non des coups de feu. S'il en entendait, il pourrait trouver facilement les bandits. Mais cela voudrait aussi dire qu'ils avaient fait une autre victime parmi la faune de l'île et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir se produire.

Il finit par entendre des bruits tout autour de lui, le faisant se stopper net. En entendant les bruits se rapprocher, il pensa aussitôt à un ours fonçant droit sur lui, étant donné que la plupart des animaux ne les portaient pas dans leur cœur. Pourtant ceux qui avançaient vers lui était bien plus petit qu'un ours, même s'ils finiraient par atteindre la même taille dans quelques mois.

« Quoi ? Mais où est Izuku ? Et Eijirou ?

_Je le savais ! Tu as suivi une mauvaise piste, Kouta ! Et maintenant on est perdus ! »

Bakugou fut bouche bée de voir les deux louveteaux apparaître devant lui. Ils avaient fait mine de vouloir se jeter sur lui en bondissant hors des buissons mais le premier s'était stoppé net en le voyant, le deuxième à ses trousses l'imitant aussitôt. Ils avaient tous les deux la taille d'un loup commun, aussi déduisit-il qu'ils n'étaient pas encore des adultes. Mais s'ils n'étaient pas des adultes, alors ils n'avaient aucune raison d'être éloignés de la meute sans aucun loup adulte avec eux.

« Mais... C'est l'humain qui sent comme Izuku et Eijirou. » souffla Kouta, avant de se mettre en garde. « Tu crois qu'il leur a fait du mal ? C'est lui qu'ils recherchent tous ?

_Attends... Non, attends ! Tu sens son odeur ? C'est lui l'Alpha d'Izuku ! »

Après avoir établi qu'ils ne risquaient tout deux rien de Bakugou, Eri avança vers l'humain d'un air enjoué, commençant à le renifler pour confirmer ce qu'elle avait déjà pu sentir. Faisant confiance à son amie, Kouta ne tarda pas à l'imiter, marchant pourtant plus prudemment vers le blond qui avait rangé ses couteaux dans le harnais dans son dos dès les premiers pas de la jeune louve vers lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces deux loups n'étaient pas méfiants envers lui et c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Son problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ces loups sans surveillance sans prendre le risque que les braconniers tombent sur eux.

« Bon sang, c'est vraiment pas ma journée... »

Sa situation allait empirer dans peu de temps mais il n'avait lui-même pas de mal à imaginer le pire. Il ne savait pas comment procéder, mais il devait reconduire ces deux louveteaux auprès de leur meute avant que les braconniers ne tombent sur eux. Il avait bien réussi à se faire comprendre d'Izuku et avaient réussis à plus ou moins communiquer avec des lions de la réserve de Yellowstone, ce ne pouvait pas être si compliqué de parler avec des loups, si ?

La réponse était bien sûr affirmative. Il avait mis des mois avant de faire comprendre aux lions qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal. Comment pouvait-il se faire comprendre de deux jeunes loups en l'espace de quelques minutes ?

« Rentrer ! Rentrer auprès de la meute ! » souffla Bakugou, pointant du doigt l'endroit d'où avait surgi les deux loups.

« Izuku ! On veut voir Izuku ! Est-ce que tu sais où il est, humain ? » demanda alors Kouta, frottant son museau contre le pantalon du blond, essayant de désigner l'odeur invisible du jeune sauvage qu'il cherchait.

« Rentrer ! Meute !

_Izuku ! Où est Izuku ? Et Eijirou ? Allez, dis-nous, quoi !

_Rentrer ! Retourner à la meute !

_Mais je comprends rien à ce que t'essaies de dire, humain ! »

Il y avait de quoi se prendre la tête entre les mains. Et c'est franchement ce que voulait faire Bakugou en voyant le louveteau tourner autour de lui en poussant contre sa jambe ou en mordillant son pantalon. Rien que pour cela, il aurait pu envisager d'attendre le retour d'Izuku et d'Eijirou au camp. Avoir un traducteur ou au moins quelqu'un capable de communiquer avec ces louveteaux lui aurait été vraiment utile.

« Attends, Kouta ! Si on ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit, alors ça veut dire que lui non plus ne peut pas nous comprendre ! »

Heureusement qu'il y en avait une qui arrivait à comprendre au moins cela.

A cause de ce que venait de dire Eri, Kouta s'arrêta net et se tourna vers elle, envisageant cette idée.

« Alors s'il ne comprend pas, il faut arriver à lui faire comprendre qu'on cherche Izuku ! »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune loup pour reprendre ses grognements incompréhensibles aux oreilles de Bakugou, se hissant sur ses pattes arrières pour essayer d'imiter Izuku marchant sur ses deux jambes. Le blond ne chercha même pas à comprendre à quoi il pouvait jouer. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait que ces deux loups devaient retourner auprès de leurs parents et de leur meute avant qu'ils aient le malheur de se retrouver nez à nez avec les braconniers.

Jurant entre ses dents, le blond décida d'escorter les loups en lieu sûr. Il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec la géographie de l'île mais continuer sur sa lancée était toujours mieux que de rester immobile à attendre qu'un autre animal ou qu'un bandit ne surgisse devant eux. A bien y réfléchir, les louveteaux étaient de toute manière plus en sécurité avec lui que seuls. S'ils avaient le malheur d'être amical de cette manière avec tous les humains qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer, alors ils signeraient leur arrêt de mort avant que Bakugou ait pu mettre la main sur les barbares qui chassaient sur cette île.

Sans un mot de plus, il commença à avancer dans la direction d'où venaient les deux loups, avant de les dévisager et de faire des signes de mains vers eux pour essayer de leur faire comprendre qu'ils devaient le suivre.

« Il a compris ce que j'ai dit ! » s'exclama Kouta. « Il nous conduit à Izuku ! »

Au moins ils se mirent à suivre l'humain sans discuter et c'était tout ce qui importait. Bakugou ne s'attarda pas sur la raison de leurs oreilles dressées en avant ou des battements de leur queue dans leur dos.

« L'Alpha d'Izuku a l'air gentil ! » fit remarquer Eri au bout d'à peine quelques minutes de marche. « Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça ! »

Ce qu'elle considérait être gentil était la façon dont Bakugou se retournait sans arrêt vers eux pour s'assurer qu'ils continuaient bien à le suivre. Pour lui, les loups pouvaient se séparer de lui au moindre bruit qu'ils pourraient entendre autour d'eux. Il n'avait pas conscience qu'ils pensaient tout deux être escortés auprès de leur ami commun, pourtant cette connaissance lui aurait été bien utile.

Ils auraient pu ne croiser aucune embûche. Bakugou aurait pu continuer toujours tout droit, avant de bifurquer à droite au chêne centenaire, puis à gauche après le prochain point d'eau et il aurait pu finir par trouver le vallon caché entre les hautes herbes où avaient élu domicile la meute de loups géants. Cela aurait été le dénouement le plus doux et agréable mais, évidemment, les choses ne pouvaient pas se passer de la sorte. Et le blond lui-même s'en doutait. Il savait par expérience qu'il fallait toujours envisager le pire dans n'importe quelle situation, rien que pour réfléchir à une échappatoire et être préparé à tout et n'importe quoi.

Aussi, lorsqu'il entendit un énième bruit entre les arbres, il se figea net, faisant signe aux loups de stopper eux aussi leur progression. Son geste fut si brusque que les deux louveteaux se mirent à gémir, les oreilles brusquement penchées en arrière. Le comportement de l'Alpha de leur ami les rassurait encore moins que l'odeur étrange qu'ils pouvaient sentir en direction des palmiers.


	11. Chapter 11

L'odeur étrange que les deux loups pouvaient sentir n'était autre que la poudre à canon qui remplissait les munitions des armes à feu brandies par les braconniers. Ces derniers avaient bien compris qu'ils avaient été repérés et avaient été suffisamment intelligents pour sortir de leur cachette et commencer à menacer Bakugou avant qu'il ne puisse tenter de s'enfuir avec les deux loups.

Ils étaient au nombre de quatre. Trois hommes et une femme, ce qui étonna fortement le blond. Dans toute sa carrière, il n'avait jamais eu à traquer de femme qui traquait elle-même des animaux sauvage. Il fallait bien un début à tout et, à bien regarder la jeune femme blonde, il pouvait comprendre qu'elle était autant prête à en découdre que ses acolytes.

« Pas un geste ou tu seras notre première victime. »

L'homme qui venait de parler avait des cheveux gris en bataille, cachant à moitié ses yeux qui ressortaient pourtant à cause des cernes monstrueux qu'il arborait. Il s'agissait du chef du petit groupe. Il avait toujours vécu dans la rue depuis la mort de ses parents et était devenu un mercenaire très tôt avant de se cantonner au braconnage. Il s'appelait Shigaraki.

« Eh, ce sont vraiment des loups géants ? On dirait des loups ordinaires pour moi. »

La jeune femme blonde s'appelait Toga. Bakugou n'était pas censé le savoir, mais elle s'était échappé trois fois d'un hôpital psychiatrique avant d'être ramassée littéralement dans la rue par Shigaraki.

« Voyons, sois un peu plus observatrice. Il s'agit de jeunes loups alors il est normal qu'ils n'aient pas encore atteint leur taille adulte. »

Le troisième compère portait un grand chapeau qui ombrageait tout son visage. Il avait ce petit air noble qui trahissait le fait qu'il avait déjà travaillé pour des personnes haut placées dans la société. Sa déchéance n'avait pas été par choix, mais aujourd'hui il ne changerait pour rien au monde. Il s'appelait Kurogiri.

« Oh, mais ça veut dire qu'ils ne vont pas nous rapporter autant d'argent que les adultes, non ? » demanda Toga. « Ca vaut vraiment le coup de les tuer ? »

Bakugou arqua un sourcil en les entendant, incapable de faire un seul geste à cause des trois fusils braqués sur lui. Si tuer les deux louveteaux ne les intéressaient pas, alors peut-être pourraient-ils s'en sortir tous les trois sans encombres. Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

« Ils peuvent se vendre quand même à bon prix. » souffla Shigaraki, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. « Il suffit juste de trouver le bon acheteur.

_Ce qui serait bien de trouver pour l'instant ce serait quelque chose pour ma blessure, bon sang ! »

La voix rauque et hachée appartenait au dernier braconnier du groupe. Il s'agissait de celui qui avait perdu sa main contre son altercation avec l'ours et qui essayait toujours de stopper le sang avec un linge à présent complètement imbibé. Shigaraki était le seul à connaître son passé et son vrai nom. Les autres le connaissaient sous le pseudo de Dabi.

« J'imagine que ce monsieur n'est pas venu sur l'île tout seul alors ce ne devrait pas être bien difficile de trouver son camp, avec ou sans lui. » reprit alors Kurogiri, gardant bien Bakugou en joue au bout de son arme.

« Si vous vouliez me tuer, vous l'auriez déjà fait ! » s'exclama le blond, se permettant un rictus au coin des lèvres.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, ça peut toujours s'arranger ! » répliqua la jeune femme blonde, un sourire dément répondant à son rictus.

Eri et Kouta avaient beau ne rien comprendre à la conversation, ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour être littéralement paralysés par la peur. La jeune louve s'était allongée à terre depuis que les braconniers avaient surgi, bien à l'abri derrière Bakugou. En un geste protecteur, Kouta avaient posés ses deux pattes avant de part et d'autres d'elle, se mettant à grogner bien que sa queue soit recroquevillée entre ses jambes à cause de la peur.

« Lève les mains et balance ton fusil loin de toi ! » commanda alors Shigaraki.

Bakugou n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'obéir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation similaire, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il devait protéger directement deux animaux sauvages des mains des braconniers. S'il tentait la moindre intervention, les bandits pouvaient diriger leurs fusils vers les loups et ce serait la pire chose qui pourrait arriver.

Pour autant, la situation n'était pas si désespérée. Le chef du groupe ne lui avait demandé de se débarrasser que de son fusil hypodermique, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'existence des deux couteaux accrochés dans son dos, bien que tous les braconniers puissent voir les anses de son harnais sur les épaules.

Obéissant au chef, il leva calmement la main droite pour attraper la bandoulière reliée à son fusil, tout en levant la gauche dans un geste de soumission. Les quatre bandits affirmèrent leur prise sur leur arme lorsque Bakugou attrapa la sienne, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'aurait aucune marge de manœuvre. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait été incapable de contre-attaquer avec son fusil hypodermique. Le liquide anesthésiant des seringues mettaient quelques secondes avant d'agir et auraient donné suffisamment de temps à un des braconniers de réagir. Mais de toute manière, le fusil n'était pas chargé.

Une fois l'arme jetée hors de portée, Bakugou leva sa main droite à la même hauteur que l'autre, juste au niveau de sa tête. A cette position, il lui serait des plus faciles d'attraper les deux couteaux dans son dos pour les utiliser contre ses assaillants. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas se le permettre dans ce cas de figure. Il fallait au moins que l'un des trois détourne son attention. Il ne comptait pas Dabi, car même si ce dernier avait également une arme brandie vers lui, il pouvait voir à sa tête qu'il était incapable de tirer à coup portant dans son état. Sans parler du fait qu'il maniait pour la première fois un fusil d'une seule main, qui plus est la main gauche. Pour un droitier tel que lui, c'était comme s'il n'avait aucun moyen de défense en sa possession.

« Allez, éloigne-toi de ces loups sans discuter et tu resteras peut-être en vie ! » reprit Shigaraki.

« On sait très bien tous les deux que la petite blonde va probablement me tuer quoi que je fasse ! » rétorqua Bakugou. « Alors quitte à avoir le même résultat, je préfère autant rester là où je suis !

_Oh ! Dis Shigaraki, je peux le tuer ? C'est vrai je peux ? »

Le blond eut alors la confirmation que la jeune femme n'était pas complètement saine d'esprit. Mais, sans vouloir chercher à la défendre, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un ait toute sa tête pour se rendre illégalement sur une île remplie d'animaux sauvages pour essayer d'en tuer et d'en revendre quelques-uns, malgré les nombreuses victimes qui avaient été recensées au cours des années.

Si Bakugou ne pouvait pas contre-attaquer, il pouvait au moins essayer de gagner du temps. A l'heure actuelle, tous les loups devaient être à la poursuite des braconniers et avec la blessure sanglante de l'un deux, c'était sans doute une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soient retrouvés. Le risque était cependant que Bakugou soit pris pour l'un d'entre eux, aussi espérait-il qu'Eijirou ou Izuku soit présent à ce moment-là. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'être attaqué par un loup alors qu'il avait tout fait pour en protéger deux.

« Bouge, on te dit ! » cria Dabi, sa voix trahissant sa douleur.

Bakugou n'avait aucune intention d'obéir, pourtant ce fut probablement ce que crut Kouta lorsqu'il le vit décaler son pied sur le côté, puisqu'il se mit à grogner derrière lui, avant de mordre le tissu de son pantalon. Surpris, le blond baissa les yeux vers le loup, avant de se mettre à sourire.

« On dirait bien que ces loups ne veulent pas que je bouge. » souffla-t-il à l'attention des braconniers.

« Alors il va juste falloir te tuer pour les avoir !

_Toga, attends. » souffla Kurogiri. « Ils risquent de fuir au premier coup de feu. Le plus simple serait de tirer sur les trois en même temps puisque notre ami ci-présent n'est pas disposé à coopérer. »

Bakugou était définitivement dans une impasse. Il ne pouvait pas gagner plus de temps que cela et il ne s'agissait que d'une question de deux ou trois minutes avant que les bandits n'ouvrent le feu.

Mais il n'avait plus besoin de gagner du temps. Il eut beau ne pas comprendre pourquoi les deux loups dans son dos se mirent soudainement à geindre, il ne tarda pas à voir quelque chose bouger entre les arbres, à quelques mètres derrière les braconniers.

Il ne reconnut la touffe de cheveux d'Izuku que lorsqu'il put enfin voir son visage. Sa couleur de cheveux lui était bien utile pour se fondre dans le paysage. Au coin de sa vision, le blond put également apercevoir un loup adulte qu'il prit pour Eijirou. C'était certainement grâce à lui qu'ils les avaient retrouvés.

Rien ne transparut sur le visage de Bakugou et il garda bien les yeux à tour de rôle sur les mercenaires, pendant qu'ils étaient encore en train d'essayer de le menacer en affermant toujours leur prise sur leur armes. Avec la présence d'Izuku et d'Eijirou, ils pouvaient reprendre le contrôle de la situation, encore fallait-il garder l'effet de surprise.

Le blond avait toujours les mains positionnées à une poignée de centimètres de ses deux couteaux. Si les loups dans son dos ne faisaient pas de geste brusque à cause de l'arrivée de leur Alpha, alors personne ne serait probablement blessé. Maintenant, il fallait que Bakugou arrive à faire comprendre à Izuku de surprendre les braconniers rien qu'avec le regard.

Il n'en avait pourtant pas besoin. Izuku avait pu accompagner les loups à de nombreuses reprises à la chasse, bien que les plus réticents de la meute aient réussi à l'évincer plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait le compter. Il savait autant qu'Eijirou ce qu'il devait faire dans ce genre de situation et il lui fallut un seul regard en direction de son meilleur ami pour décider d'agir. Ils devaient à tout prix éviter les armes à feu mais ils gardaient une marge de manœuvre, surtout s'ils s'en prenaient en premier au blessé du groupe d'humains. Ils étaient toujours en infériorité numérique et devaient donc agir intelligemment.

Dabi et Kurogiri étaient les deux plus proches d'Izuku et Eijirou, aussi furent-ils choisis comme étant leurs deux victimes. Après un énième regard échangé, ils entrèrent en action, sous le regard discret de Bakugou.

Izuku bondit aussitôt sur Dabi, le plaquant au sol avec sa main à l'arrière de son crâne, tandis que la deuxième se refermait sur le fusil pour le lui subtiliser des mains. Dans le même temps, Eijirou s'était précipité sur Kurogiri, lui mordant le poignet violemment pour lui faire lâcher son arme. Sa mâchoire n'était pas aussi puissante que celle d'un ours, mais il en aurait fallu de peu pour que le braconnier perde lui aussi sa main, exactement comme le blessé plaqué au sol.

« Espèce de... »

Shigaraki ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase, alors qu'il baissait son arme comme par réflexe, les yeux pourtant toujours fixé sur Bakugou. Toga s'était retournée nerveusement vers leurs deux acolytes attaqués, la prise sur son arme s'étant affaiblie. Si elle était trop prise par surprise pour réagir, ce ne fut pas le cas de Shigaraki, qui eut le réflexe de tirer en direction de Bakugou et des louveteaux.

Le blond avait déjà ses couteaux entre les mains et ne tarda pas à s'élancer vers les deux braconniers encore indemnes, le coup de feu résonnant dans ses oreilles. Il ne lui vint même pas l'idée de vérifier si l'un des loups avaient été touchés. Même si cela avait été le cas, sa priorité était de mettre les derniers braconniers hors d'état de nuire pour éviter qu'un autre soit blessé ou tuer. Il porta le premier coup à Shigaraki, la lame de son couteau déchirant le tissu de ses vêtements avant d'entailler la peau de ses avant-bras, la douleur lui faisant finalement lâcher son arme. Il frappa Toga au même endroit, juste avant que cette dernière ait le temps de se retourner vers lui.

« Ca ne va pas se finir comme ça ! » cria Shigaraki. « Vous allez... »

Encore une fois, il ne prit pas la peine de terminer. Et si Bakugou ne comprit pas pourquoi, il put voir l'homme figé net alors qu'il tentait de récupérer son arme au sol. Ce ne fut qu'en suivant son regard qu'il put apercevoir Izuku, assis sur le dos de Dabi toujours plaqué au sol, le fusil de ce dernier entre les mains, rivé droit sur Shigaraki. Bakugou ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à sourire en voyant cela, alors même qu'il devait lui-même maintenir Toga au sol.

Izuku ne savait bien sûr pas comment utiliser un fusil, mais les braconniers n'en avaient aucune idée. Pour avoir vu Bakugou le manier à plusieurs reprises, sans pour autant l'utiliser, il lui était facile d'imiter exactement la posture qu'il prenait tout le temps, ainsi que la position de ses mains sur l'arme.

Un hurlement provenant de la gorge d'Eijirou manqua de briser les tympans de Bakugou, alors que le loup appelait des renforts pour régler une bonne fois pour toutes le compte des humains qui en voulaient à leur vie. En le comprenant, le blond se mit à sourire de plus belle.

« Pardon, tu disais ? Ça ne va pas se finir comme ça ? »

Sans surprise, Shigaraki le foudroya du regard avant d'essayer de bondir sur lui pour l'attaquer.

« Pas bouger ! » cria Izuku, le fusil de Dabi toujours braqué sur Shigaraki.

Toga aussi essayait de se débattre alors que Bakugou bloquaient ses épaules avec son pied, sa propre arme braquée également sur elle, le canon au contact de sa nuque.

Le statu quo aurait pu s'éterniser mais les renforts d'Eijirou arrivèrent bien vite dans un concert de cris et de grognements. Il s'était déjà passé quelques minutes depuis le plus gros de l'action, pourtant Bakugou n'en avait absolument pas conscience. Il avait toujours une poussée d'adrénaline, sentant son rythme cardiaque frapper contre ses tempes, ayant l'impression que tout passait à vive allure autour de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il put se séparer de la jeune femme, traînée de force par trois loups géants, qu'il ressentit une forte douleur à la jambe lui arrachant une grimace.

« Bakugou ! Jambe ! »

Il tourna les yeux vers Izuku avant d'avoir l'idée de faire attention à ses jambes. Il put voir une tache de sang sur son pantalon au niveau de sa cuisse droite et il réalisa que c'était de là que provenait la douleur. Au moins maintenant, il savait que le coup de feu tiré par Shigaraki n'avait pas atteint un des deux louveteaux.

« Bakugou ! »

Il fit un pas en arrière, ne pouvant penser à plus rien d'autre que la douleur maintenant que l'information avait finalement atteint son cerveau. Il en avait vu de bien pire mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il allait devoir rejoindre le camp au plus vite pour se faire soigner.

Il voulut crier pour appeler Izuku en levant la tête vers lui, mais ce dernier venait de surgir brusquement à ses côtés, les bras tendus vers lui, comme s'il se préparait à le rattraper s'il venait à chuter. Mais il fallait plus qu'une petite blessure par balle pour faire s'écrouler Bakugou.

« Il faut... Il faut retourner au camp, maintenant. » articula le blond, essayant de faire quelques pas en avant pour appuyer ses paroles.

Il réalisa qu'il avait des difficultés à marcher à cause de sa cuisse blessé et Izuku le réalisa en même temps que lui, lui attrapant le bras droit pour le glisser sur ses épaules sans le moindre mot. Et heureusement, puisqu'il ne serait jamais venu à Bakugou l'idée de lui demander de l'aide. Il se prit à penser que le jeune sauvage en était arrivé à le cerner bien plus que ce qu'il aurait pu penser.

Ce fut une exclamation horrifiée d'Uraraka qui les accueillit au camp, attirant par la même occasion l'attention d'Iida et de Yagi sur eux.

« Bakugou ! Tu es blessé ! » s'exclama l'homme à lunettes.

« Non, sans blague ! Tu crois ça ? »

Uraraka s'était déjà précipité aux côtés du blond, lui attrapant son bras libre pour le mettre autour de ses épaules, imitant Izuku. Bakugou n'en avait pas besoin de deux personnes pour le soutenir mais il la laissa faire, se contentant de rouler des yeux en direction du ciel. Il n'avait pas la force de se battre contre la jeune femme pour le moment.

Il fut guidé sur une chaise et Yagi s'avança bientôt vers lui avec sa trousse à pharmacie.

« Tu peux enlever ton pantalon ou il faut qu'on le déchire ?

_Même pas en rêve ! Hors de question que mes vêtements périssent dans cette histoire ! »

S'appuyant contre le dossier de la chaise, il défit sa ceinture aussitôt avant de baisser son pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux, grimaçant lorsque le tissu frotta contre sa blessure. Le solution la plus simple aurait effectivement été de déchirer son pantalon mais il refusait de perdre l'un des derniers pantalons qui avait survécu à leur expédition jusqu'à présent. Ils avaient passé plus de temps que prévu sur l'île et cela se ressentait sur leurs réserves alimentaires autant que sur l'état de leur vêtements.

Il suffit d'un coup d'œil à la blessure pour que Yagi comprenne que la balle était toujours dans la jambe de son ancien élève. Malgré lui, il se mit à soupirer, réalisant qu'il allait devoir soigner sa deuxième blessure par balle de la journée.

« Bakugou, avale ça.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Des comprimés de morphine. Ils font effet de suite. La balle est toujours à l'intérieur et je vais devoir l'enlever. »

Le blond se mit à grimacer mais prit le flacon de comprimés bien que ce fut à contrecœur. Il savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait supporter ce genre de douleur mais s'il pouvait s'en passer, il n'allait pas refuser. Il en avala un aussitôt, avant même qu'Iida ait le temps de lui apporter un gobelet d'eau.

Izuku était toujours à ses côtés, s'accrochant à son bras droit comme si sa vie en dépendait. Pour lui aussi, c'était la deuxième blessure par balle de la journée et il était incapable de détacher ses yeux des gestes de Yagi, alors qu'il nettoyait le sang autour de la blessure avant d'y insérer sa pince pour extraire le projectile de l'arme à feu.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit le blond se détendre au bout de quelques instants, sans raison apparente. En tournant les yeux vers lui, il put voir que son regard était embué et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

« Tout va bien, Izuku ! » lui souffla Uraraka. « Ce qu'il a avalé était pour la douleur. Il n'a pas mal maintenant même s'il est toujours blessé ! »

Il avait un peu de mal à croire ce qu'elle disait, même s'il espérait que ce soit vrai. Il ne supportait pas de voir Bakugou le visage déformé par la douleur et couvert de sueur. Il l'avait toujours vu sûr de lui ou prêt à bondir pour protéger quelqu'un alors c'était comme si la personne à ses côtés n'était plus la même.

Yagi eut tout juste le temps de retirer la balle avec sa pince que plusieurs hurlements humains se firent entendre au loin, suivi par des cris de loups. Bakugou fut le seul à ne pas sursauter, prenant à peine conscience des bruits à cause de la dose de morphine qu'il avait ingéré.

« Est-ce que c'était... »

Iida ne finit pas sa phrase. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il voulait dire et tout le monde connaissait la réponse à sa question. Izuku tourna les yeux dans la direction des cris, imaginant sans peine les loups de sa meute attaquer les humains jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des morceaux de chacun d'eux. C'était le sort réservé aux humains pénétrant sur l'île et, sans son intervention, Bakugou et les autres auraient fait les frais des crocs d'une bonne vingtaine de loups géants. Il était au moins rassuré de ne pas avoir eu à assister à la scène.

Plus personne ne parla au sein du camp. Le silence qui aurait dû régner était pourtant entrecoupé de hurlements, la voix de Toga étant la plus assourdissante de toutes. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes que les voix se turent, un dernier hurlement de loup précédant le silence qui suivit.

Personne n'osa pourtant ouvrir la bouche, Uraraka gardant ses mains plaquées sur ses oreilles en regardant au sol tandis qu'Iida avait fermés les yeux depuis longtemps. Yagi venait tout juste de finir le bandage autour de la cuisse de Bakugou mais il ne dit rien non plus, se contentant de poser sa main sur le genou de son élève pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en avait fini avec lui.

« Ba-Bakugou ? » l'appela Izuku, brisant ainsi le silence imposé.

« Ca va. » souffla le blond, comprenant ce que le jeune homme voulait dire.

Il se sentait encore un peu à l'ouest à cause des comprimés qui avait été fabriqués pour agir durant une poignée d'heures. Il entreprit de remonter son pantalon avec des gestes maladroits, jurant entre ses dents.

« Tu devrais éviter de faire trop de gestes le temps que la blessure se referme. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles t'allonger pour...

_Je sais, Yagi ! C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que j'étais blessé par une balle ! »

Iida et Uraraka furent surpris de cette déclaration, au moins autant qu'Izuku. Ils avaient beau se connaître depuis des années, ils n'avaient qu'une très vague idée de ce qui avait pu arriver à Bakugou pendant les quelques années où il avait travaillé à la réserve de Yellowstone. Iida avait bien vu ses cicatrices alors que tout deux se lavaient dans la rivière mais il n'avait jamais réfléchi à leur histoire.

Lorsque le blond essaya de se lever, Izuku attrapa aussitôt son bras de nouveau pour l'aider sans y avoir été invité. Une fois de plus, Bakugou ne dit rien, avançant vers sa tente sans le moindre mot. Même sans se faire dire d'aller se reposer, la seule chose qu'il voulait faire en ce moment même était de dormir, peut-être même jusqu'au lendemain.

Pourtant, Izuku ne semblait pas être d'accord avec lui puisqu'il refusa de le lâcher arrivé devant sa tente.

« Izuku, lâche-moi, je vais juste dormir !

_Pas quitter Bakugou ! Je rester avec toi ! »

Grognant entre ses dents, Bakugou laissa Izuku entrer dans la tente avec lui, arrivant finalement à se défaire de sa prise pour pouvoir s'écrouler sur son sac de couchage.

Izuku ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était sans doute égoïste de sa part de vouloir rester avec Bakugou alors qu'il était dans cet état mais il avait besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'allait pas s'envoler. Il finit par s'allonger à côté du blond, à même le sol, les yeux rivés sur lui.

Il avait déjà fermé les yeux mais, sentant le regard d'Izuku sur lui, il finit par les rouvrir, tournant la tête vers le jeune sauvage le regardant comme s'il était terrifié qu'il ne les rouvre plus jamais. Si Bakugou avait été dans son état normal, il aurait certainement crié quelque chose sur Izuku. Mais sous l'influence de la morphine, il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que lever la main vers lui, pinçant son nez entre ses doigts.

« Abruti. Je vais bien alors arrête de faire cette tête. »

Il put voir les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandir avant qu'il n'attrape sa main entre les siennes, finissant par frotter son visage contre sa paume. Le geste lui arracha un soupir moqueur tandis qu'il sentait un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

Izuku avait tellement été habitué à être repoussé ou à recevoir l'indifférence de Bakugou envers ses gestes affectifs qu'il ne put s'empêcher de réclamer plus d'affection, un peu comme il se souvenait en avoir réclamé auprès de sa mère alors qu'il était encore très jeune. Il s'avança doucement du blond, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse frotter sa joue contre son épaule. Il ne savait pas ni quand ni pourquoi la main de Bakugou avait fini par se perdre dans ses cheveux, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'en plaindre. C'était bien la première fois que ses gestes affectifs lui étaient rendus et il aurait voulu que le moment ne s'arrête jamais. Il ne comprenait pas que le blond avait à peine conscience de ses gestes et il ne se posait même pas la question. Quelles qu'en soient les circonstances, il était mal placé pour refuser de l'attention venant de la personne qu'il essayait de courtiser.

« Izuku. »

Il leva la tête à l'entente de son nom et ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant que Bakugou était plus proche de lui que ce qu'il pensait. A cette distance, il pouvait voir toutes les nuances de couleur dans ses yeux, malgré leur état de dilatation. Il pouvait sentit le souffle du blond sur son visage et il sentit malgré lui son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, se souvenant de ce que les deux personnages du manga d'Uraraka avait pu faire après s'être approchés à une distance similaire. Il craignait la réaction de Bakugou s'il essayait d'initier l'équivalent humain d'une léchouille sur la joue. Pourtant, les lèvres de Bakugou étaient dans son champ de vision, facilement accessibles s'il bougeait la tête.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu prendre une décision, ce fut le blond qui agit, franchissant la dernière poignée de centimètres entre eux pour joindre leurs lèvres, alors même qu'il en eut à peine conscience. Dans son état, il ne pouvait pas trouver de raisons de ne pas embrasser Izuku, alors autant le faire sans se poser de questions. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait le regretter plus tard après tout.

Il fit sursauter Izuku, qui ne s'attendait pas à sentir quelque chose contre ses lèvres, alors qu'il réfléchissait à provoquer le contact de lui-même. Ses jambes se replièrent légèrement sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment et ses deux poings se fermèrent avant qu'il ne décide de fermer les yeux, cherchant à apprécier le geste du mieux qu'il pouvait. Cela ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter jusqu'à présent et pourtant il voulait que cela dure indéfiniment. Aussi, lorsque Bakugou recula son visage, Izuku ne perdit pas de temps pour le suivre, posant une fois de plus ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le blond ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher et le jeune homme le comprit bien vite lorsqu'il sentit sa main s'enrouler autour de sa nuque, provoquant un frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.


	12. Chapter 12

Bakugou ouvrit les yeux, sans même savoir quand il les avait fermé ni quand il s'était endormi. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent récemment et il avait parfaitement conscience de la cause. Sans étonnement, il sentit un corps collé contre son dos, deux bras et deux jambes enroulés autour de lui. Il se contenta de soupirer, avant d'essayer de se libérer de la prise d'Izuku. Ce dernier semblait s'être brutalement changé en koala depuis le jour de l'attaque des braconniers, et plus précisément depuis le moment où ils s'étaient embrassés.

Le matin où Bakugou s'était réveillé en ayant une migraine et l'esprit pas complètement clair à cause des effets de la morphine, il avait été surpris de trouver Izuku blotti dans ses bras. Il ne lui avait pourtant pas fallu longtemps pour se souvenir des événements de la veille, rendus possibles justement à cause des effets de la morphine.

L'avantage avec Izuku était qu'il n'était pas comme le commun des mortels. Dans ce genre de circonstances, n'importe qui aurait pu le confronter par rapport à son geste et exiger une explication quant à savoir s'il l'avait embrassé de son plein gré ou s'il l'avait fait à cause de la morphine, demander s'il regrettait son geste. Le jeune sauvage n'avait posé aucune question, se contentant de coller Bakugou encore plus qu'avant, ce qui avait paru impossible à tous les humains présents sur le camp jusqu'à présent. Les moments où Izuku cherchait à l'embrasser étaient les plus nombreux mais Bakugou faisaient le premier pas dès qu'ils étaient tous les deux confinés dans sa tente. Uraraka les dévisageait déjà avec des yeux en cœur en temps normal, alors le blond n'avait aucune envie de rajouter à son fanatisme stupide.

Bakugou ne le dirait jamais à voix haute mais il était légèrement frustré d'avoir agi sous l'effet de la morphine. Il aurait très bien pu embrasser Izuku sans elle, après tout ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Malgré les tentatives de séduction du jeune homme, il avait été décidé à ne rien faire, sachant très bien que leur séjour sur l'île n'avait rien de définitif.

A ce niveau-là, rien n'avait changé mais maintenant que le pas avait été franchi, il n'avait pas envie de se poser de questions. Il savait qu'il allait devoir confronter Izuku à un moment donné bien qu'il ne sache pas quand exactement. Il ne savait pas que la confrontation en question allait avoir lieu au cours de la journée.

Comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis une poignée de jours, il entreprit de se défaire de la prise du jeune homme, n'ayant aucune crainte de le réveiller sachant qu'il avait le sommeil lourd. Izuku avait beau avoir appris à rester sur ses gardes et à dormir d'une seule oreille, il dormait comme quelqu'un dans le coma lorsqu'il était avec Bakugou. Et cela voulait tout dire quant à la confiance qu'il avait en lui.

Alors qu'il enfilait un maillot, Bakugou put entendre les voix de ses trois camarades de voyage, sans pour autant entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il comprenait qu'Uraraka et Iida parlaient ensemble et que Yagi semblait plonger dans une toute autre conversation. Lorsqu'il sortit finalement au grand jour, il put constater que leur ancien professeur parlait au talkie-walkie qui les reliait au bateau stationné à quelques kilomètres à peine au large de l'île grâce à l'antenne installée juste au-dessus de la tente de Yagi. Aucune conversation n'avait été jusqu'à présent nécessaire avec l'équipage qui les avaient escorté au plus près de l'île, alors Bakugou n'eut pas de mal à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Et il sentait déjà le début d'une migraine se profiler à l'horizon.

« Bakugou ! Tu es réveillé ! C'est génial ! On a pu confirmer qu'il y avait bien un égothèle calédonien dans la zone dont tu nous as parlé ! »

La voix d'Uraraka était devenue trop aiguë à son goût à cause de son enthousiasme et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

« La caméra a pu prendre deux photos d'un des spécimens. » reprit alors Iida. « Il s'agirait d'une femelle sur le point de pondre alors il doit y avoir au moins un couple de cette espèce sur l'île !

_Et c'est pour ça que Yagi appelle le QG ? »

Il n'avait pas besoin de poser la question pour le savoir. Dès le moment où il avait vu cet égothèle calédonien dans son nid, il se doutait que leur expédition finirait de cette façon. Ils avaient remplis leur mission, alors ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de rester sur l'île plus longtemps.

Ses deux anciens camarades ne prirent pas la peine de répondre et tout trois détournèrent leur attention vers Yagi. Il était justement en train de hocher la tête comme si son interlocuteur était capable de le voir.

« Je comprends. Très bien. Ce sera parfait pour nous. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. A demain, dans ce cas. »

Bakugou ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il savait que tout le monde devait avoir hâte de rentrer et de retourner à la civilisation mais il aurait voulu pouvoir préparer le terrain pour expliquer leur départ à Izuku.

« C'est pas un peu trop précipité ? » demanda-t-il alors que Yagi reposa le talkie-walkie sur la table. « Avec tout ce qu'on a remballé, ça risque de faire juste.

_On peut y arriver si on commence à tout ranger maintenant ! » fit Uraraka, ne perdant pas son enthousiasme. « Plus tôt on rentre et plus tôt on pourra partager nos recherches avec le reste du...

_Partir ? »

Uraraka se stoppa net et son regard se dirigea par-delà l'épaule de Bakugou. Lui-même se mit à grimacer avant de se retourner, trouvant sans surprise Izuku à l'entrée de sa tente, les yeux écarquillés.

Si les trois compagnons de Bakugou avaient tous été pressés de rentrer, au moins maintenant ils comprenaient pourquoi le blond était aussi réticent à l'idée de partir aussi vite de l'île. Ils avaient été si enthousiastes à l'idée de découvrir une espèce en voie d'extinction qu'ils en avaient oublié tout le reste.

« Partir ? » répéta Izuku, le regard tourné vers Bakugou. « Partir de l'île ? Bakugou partir ? »

La migraine qu'il sentait venir le frappa de plein fouet, le forçant à agripper ses cheveux juste au-dessus de son oreille droite.

« Izuku, je sais que... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, ses yeux s'agrandissant en voyant l'expression blessée qu'afficha le jeune homme. Alors même que Bakugou voulut tendre le bras vers lui, Izuku démarra au quart de tour, s'enfuyant en direction des palmiers.

« Izuku, attends ! »

Mais Izuku n'attendit pas, disparaissant déjà de l'autre côté des arbres. Bakugou ne put s'empêcher de faire deux pas dans la même direction que lui, avant de se stopper jurant entre ses dents.

« Je suis désolé, jeune Bakugou. Nous n'avions pas pensé à...

_Le mal est fait. N'essaie même pas de t'apitoyer sur mon sort.

_Tu... Tu devrais essayer de le retrouver et de t'expliquer avec lui. » intervint Uraraka. « Je suis sûr que tu peux...

_Pas maintenant. Je sais qu'il est retourné auprès de la meute de toute façon. » soupira Bakugou. « D'abord, je veux savoir concrètement ce qui va se passer dès qu'on sera rentré. Et après je pourrais lui courir après. »

Bakugou ne réagissait pas comme le personnage d'une série télévisée qu'Uraraka passait ses jours de congés à visionner, mais elle devrait être bien placée pour savoir que le blond n'était pas le genre de personne romantique plaquant tout pour courir après l'élu de son cœur. De toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, il devait être celui qui avait le plus la tête sur les épaules. Elle comprenait qu'il devait avoir un plan pour se sortir de cette situation le plus calmement et le plus posément possible.

Izuku ne connaissait pas suffisamment Bakugou pour le comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir trahi, quand bien même il aurait dû lui-même avoir conscience que les humains n'allaient pas rester indéfiniment sur l'île. Depuis le début, ils étaient venus sur l'île pour une bonne raison et avec une mission précise. Si leurs objectifs étaient remplis, il était normal qu'ils décident de s'en aller. Il n'était pas naïf au point de croire tout ce qu'il avait pu comprendre les mangas à l'eau de rose d'Uraraka mais, parce qu'il avait fini par accepter Bakugou comme un membre de sa propre famille, il avait fini par croire que rien ne pouvait les séparer.

« Izuku ? »

Il sursauta, n'ayant même pas réalisé qu'il avait fini par stopper sa course juste à l'entrée du vallon où était réunie sa meute. Plusieurs de ses amis le regardaient avec les oreilles baissées en arrière, seul Eijirou s'avançant vers lui pour s'enquérir de son état.

« Izuku, tout va bien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

_Ils vont partir.

_Quoi ?

_Bakugou et les autres. Ils vont partir. Demain.

_Oh. »

Izuku se mit à grimacer, foudroyant son ami du regard. Il trouvait qu'il réagissait beaucoup trop calmement face à la situation, alors que lui-même se sentait au bord des larmes.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas surpris ? Tu le savais ?

_Quoi ? Non ! Je ne savais pas la date exacte mais... Soyons honnête, Izuku, tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'ils allaient rester indéfiniment ici, si ? »

Le jeune homme fut incapable de répondre, sentant une boule au fond de sa gorge l'empêchant de parler. Devant son silence, Eijirou reprit, essayant d'être le plus diplomate possible.

« C'était ta mission depuis le début. De comprendre pourquoi ils étaient là et de les convaincre de partir le plus vite possible. Avec ce qui s'est passé avec Bakugou, j'imagine que tu as dû perdre tes objectifs de vue mais... Ces humains ne pouvaient pas rester ici plus longtemps que ça, tu le comprends, pas vrai ? »

Eijirou se sentait coupable. A partir du moment où son ami avait commencé à ne parler que du blond, il aurait dû intervenir et lui rappeler que la présence des humains n'était que provisoire. S'il avait su qu'il se serait autant lié d'amitié et plus avec Bakugou, il aurait mis son grain de sel dans l'histoire. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui donner des conseils pour séduire l'humain.

« Pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas rester ici ? Au moins Bakugou! Je suis un humain moi aussi et pourtant j'ai toujours vécu ici !

_C'est différent et tu le sais très bien ! Tout le monde s'est battu pour que tu sois accepté au sein de la meute ! Et ce sont les loups qui t'ont élevé, alors il n'y avait aucune chance que tu deviennes comme ces humains qui nous veulent du mal !

_Bakugou n'est pas comme ça ! Tu as bien vu comment il a protégé Eri et Kouta des autres humains ! Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas... »

Il s'interrompit, voyant que son ami détournait la tête, n'ayant visiblement aucune envie d'argumenter avec lui. Il fit un gros efforts pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler son visage, avant d'avancer pour dépasser son ami.

« Peut-être que je devrais partir avec eux. Au moins comme ça ceux qui me détestent toujours seront contents.

_Izuku, attends ! Tu sais très bien que personne ne veut ça ! Izuku ! »

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, avançant toujours à l'intérieur du vallon, se dirigeant vers la seule personne qui pouvait encore le réconforter.

« Izuku ? Ça va s'arranger mon chéri, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, sans vraiment croire à ces paroles, avant de se blottir contre sa mère, le visage enfoncé contre son ventre, exactement comme lorsqu'elle lui donnait du lait.

Malgré ce qu'il avait pu dire à Eijirou, il n'était pas préparé à quitter l'île avec Bakugou et les autres. Il y avait trop de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas du monde extérieur et il ne savait franchement pas s'il allait pouvoir s'y adapter. Il n'avait aucune envie de quitter ceux qui composaient sa famille d'adoption alors qu'ils avaient toujours été là pour lui. Même s'il était agacé de la réaction de son meilleur ami, il savait que c'était juste parce qu'il prenait très mal cette histoire et qu'il n'avait pas toute sa tête. Il avait du mal à accepter que Bakugou s'en aille après avoir finalement réussi à être son partenaire. Il savait qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'il pouvait et voulait expérimenter avec lui, mais qu'on ne lui en laisserait pas le temps. Mais aussi, il était vexé que le blond n'ait jamais parlé de leur départ, surtout s'il savait que c'était inévitable. Izuku n'était pas stupide. Il y avait beaucoup de mots qu'il avait pu apprendre, alors il était certain d'avoir pu comprendre si Bakugou le lui avait expliqué clairement. S'il avait su que le départ des humains avaient été décidé à cause du rendez-vous qu'il avait organisé pour Bakugou, il se serait probablement maudit pour avoir fait visiter l'île au blond dans le but de l'impressionner.

Il resta une bonne heure blotti contre Inko, essayant de ne pas réfléchir à ce qui allait advenir de lui maintenant que Bakugou disparaissait de son quotidien. Il avait beau essayé de ne pas y penser, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le blond allait au moins lui proposer de venir avec eux, bien qu'il ne sache pas encore quelle allait être sa réponse. Dans le pire des cas, peut-être allait-il lui faire un cadeau d'adieu, qu'il pourrait chérir jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse passer à autre chose. S'il arrivait un jour à passer à autre chose.

« Euh, Izuku, tu peux venir une minute ? »

Il redressa la tête juste pour voir Eijirou debout devant sa mère et lui, visiblement mal à l'aise. Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, il enfouit de nouveau sa tête contre le ventre de sa mère.

« C'est Bakugou. » reprit son ami. « Il... Il est juste de l'autre côté des hautes herbes et il t'attend. »

Cela eut au moins le mérite de le faire réagir. Il se redressa en vitesse, dévisageant Eijirou comme s'il allait lui annoncer qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un mensonge pour le forcer à être un peu plus productif. Pourtant il ne dit rien, se contentant de soutenir son regard.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Izuku pour courir en direction du blond, Eijirou sur ses talons.

Bakugou était bien là, debout de l'autre côté des fourrés, appuyé contre un arbre, les bras croisés devant lui. Il regardait vers le sol mais en entendant du bruit dans la direction où avait disparu Eijirou, il releva la tête pour faire face à Izuku.

« Ba... Bakugou ?

_Il faut qu'on parle. »

Izuku se contenta de hocher la tête. Eijirou se mit à grogner et Bakugou comprit qu'il questionnait le jeune homme sur la raison de sa présence ici, alors même que c'était lui qui l'avait escorté jusqu'ici quand il avait pu comprendre qu'il cherchait leur ami commun. Izuku lui répondit en grognant lui aussi, puis le loup fit mine de s'en aller. Mais cela ne faisait pas partie des plans de Bakugou.

« Demande-lui de rester là. » souffla-t-il alors. « Ce que je dois dire le concerne aussi. Je vais devoir te demander de traduire ce que je vais dire. »

Izuku parut surpris, pourtant il s'adressa de nouveau à Eijirou, qui se stoppa net avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami, ne quittant pas Bakugou des yeux.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de lui traduire ça mais... Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir, et même nous en vouloir qu'on ne t'ai pas parlé de notre départ. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses mais j'ai appris la tête juste avant toi. Yagi en a décidé ainsi avec l'équipage du bateau qui est censé venir nous chercher. »

Il se demandait vaguement si Izuku comprenait tous les mots qu'il avait employé mais le jeune homme hocha la tête, gardant pourtant le silence. Ce fut son signal pour continuer, entrant dans le vif du sujet.

« Tu te souviens quand tu m'as entraîné avec toi en balade sur l'île ? » Il s'interrompit un instant, attendant qu'Izuku hoche la tête de nouveau avant de reprendre. « A ce moment-là j'ai cru voir une espèce d'animal qui a presque disparue dans le reste du monde. Quand j'en ai parlé aux autres, on a décidé d'installer les mêmes caméras que tu as déjà pu voir pour confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de cette espèce-là.

_Je... Je devoir traduire ?

_Pas besoin. » souffla Bakugou, se détachant finalement de son arbre pour s'avancer vers les deux amis. « Ce que tu peux traduire par contre, c'est le fait que l'île va être placée sous protection officielle justement à cause de la découverte de cet oiseau.

« Offi... officielle ? »

Plus Bakugou parlait et plus Izuku avait du mal à comprendre. Lui-même en était frustré. Il avait passé plus de deux mois à suivre leurs cours et c'était tout juste s'il pouvait s'exprimer clairement en japonais.

« Les humains de mon pays vont se mettre à protéger l'île, exactement comme les loups l'ont fait jusqu'à présent. » reprit Bakugou. « Pour qu'il n'y ait plus de braconniers comme ceux qu'ils ont tués l'autre jour.

_Pour-Pourquoi ?

_Parce qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser mourir les espèces vivants ici et qui sont déjà en danger dans le reste du monde. »

Au bout de quelques instants, Izuku hocha finalement la tête, avant de traduire ce qu'il avait compris à Eijirou. Ce dernier lui demanda alors quelque chose que lui-même voulait savoir.

« Comment humains protéger l'île ?

_Ceux chargés de la protection ne vont pas pénétrer sur l'île. Ils vont rester sur des bateaux au large et tous les animaux seront tranquilles. Je sais qu'aucun loup ou ours ne sera ravi à l'idée d'être envahi d'humains... »

Le jeune homme hocha une fois de plus la tête, se mettant à sourire. Au moins, c'était quelque chose qui allait pouvoir convenir aux plus réticents des loups, bien que cela ne convienne pas vraiment à Izuku. Alors qu'il avait finalement pu se lier avec d'autres humains, il n'allait plus avoir l'occasion de parler avec qui que ce soit après le départ de Bakugou et des autres.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Mais c'était sans compter sur la suite de ce que le blond allait dire.

« En revanche, il va falloir que quelqu'un continue les recherches qu'on a commencés. Pour s'assurer de la préservation des espèces, mon pays va vouloir une surveillance en interne. Ça veut dire que quelqu'un, voire même plusieurs personnes, vont devoir venir régulièrement sur l'île pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Et avant que tu traduises ça, Yagi va faire de son mieux pour que ce soit l'un de nous qui puisse revenir, au moins pour que vous ayez affaire à un visage connu avant que n'importe qui arrive sur l'île.

« Bakugou revenir ? »

Il pouvait voir le visage d'Izuku littéralement s'illuminer et il se mit à grimacer, ne voulant pas lui donner de faux espoirs si Yagi ne réussissait pas son coup.

« Je ne peux pas faire de promesses. J'essaierai de revenir au moins une fois. Ce n'est pas à moi que revient cette décision. »

Le jeune homme laissa l'information faire son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau avant de hocher la tête une énième fois. Il sentit alors la truffe d'Eijirou contre son bras et il tourna les yeux vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?

_Il... Il y aura d'autres humains qui vont venir pour faire la même chose qu'eux jusqu'à présent. Mais ils vont demander à ce que ce soit quelqu'un qu'on connaisse déjà. Pour ne pas qu'on les prenne pour des chasseurs.

_Oh. Si c'est l'un d'eux, j'imagine que ça passera mieux quand je devrais expliquer ça à la meute... Mais ça veut dire qu'il va revenir ici alors ?

_Il va essayer, mais ce n'est pas sûr... »

A cause de son expression triste, Eijirou se mit à lui mordiller le poignet, essayant de chasser ses idées noires à sa façon.

« Ne t'en fais pas. S'il dit qu'il va essayer, alors il va sans doute faire tout ce qu'il peut pour revenir ! Il ne te le dirait pas sinon ! »

L'optimisme de son ami était par moment très utile et, dans le cas présent, il lui arracha un sourire.

« C'est tout ce qu'il avait à dire ? » reprit alors le loup.

Izuku s'empressa de lui poser la question et, lorsqu'il répondit par l'affirmative, il ne tarda pas à en informer Eijirou.

« Je vais vous laisser alors. J'imagine que tu veux rester seul avec lui. »

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, suivant des yeux son ami prendre congé, disparaître de l'autre côté des hautes herbes.

« Izuku. »

Il se retourna vers Bakugou, qui avait décroisé ses bras pour les tendre tous les deux dans sa direction, une expression neutre sur le visage. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, Izuku ne se fit pas prier pour se jeter dans ses bras, s'accrochant à son maillot comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Bakugou. Bakugou. Bakugou. Bakugou. »

Il l'appela encore et encore, frottant son visage contre lui comme s'il pouvait finir par associer son nom avec son odeur et le contact de ses bras autour de lui. Puisqu'il ne savait pas quand il allait le revoir, s'il le revoyait un jour, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

« Katsuki.

_Quoi ?

_Katsuki. C'est mon prénom. Bakugou c'est juste mon nom de famille. Alors je veux que tu m'appelles Katsuki. »

Izuku redressa la tête juste pour croiser son regard, son menton toujours appuyé contre son torse.

« Ka... Kachu... Ka...

_T'es sérieux là ? Tu peux pratiquement comprendre tout ce que je dis et y répondre et t'es même pas capable de prononcer mon prénom ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour vexer Izuku, qui serra ses bras autour de lui avant de mordre le haut de son maillot en le foudroyant du regard. La seule réaction qu'il provoqua fut un soupir moqueur, tandis que Bakugou ne le lâchait toujours pas du regard.

« Ka... Katsu... Katsuki ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de montrer sa fierté d'avoir réussi à prononcer son prénom. Le blond se pencha aussitôt vers lui pour l'embrasser, faisant taire toute pensée qu'il aurait pu avoir.

Pour leurs adieux, Bakugou aurait pu décidé de franchir un pas supplémentaire et d'emmener leur relation vers un point plus charnel mais il abandonna bien vite cette idée. Il y avait encore trop de choses qu'il ne savait pas comment faire comprendre à Izuku et lui-même n'avait jamais cherché à aller plus loin que leurs baisers ou leurs câlins. Et puis, cela sonnait beaucoup trop comme s'il s'agissait d'un geste désespéré de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, comme s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un adieu et pas d'un au revoir.

Ce ne fut pas ce qui empêcha Izuku de mordre violemment Bakugou entre le cou et l'épaule le lendemain, juste quelques minutes avant leur départ.

« Katsuki, à moi. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Uraraka pour friser la crise d'hystérie, surtout à cause de l'expression exaspéré du blond qui avait plaqué sa main sur la morsure ayant commencée à saigner. Izuku avait beau avoir été élevé par des loups, il ne pensait pas qu'il essaierait de le marquer de cette façon comme étant sa propriété. Mais peut-être que cela allait tourner en sa faveur lorsqu'il demanderait à revenir sur l'île le plus tôt possible.

Le jeune sauvage serra tout le monde dans ses bras, même Iida qui semblait le plus mal à l'aise. Uraraka ne sembla jamais vouloir le lâcher et lui fit cadeau d'une bonne dizaines de livres en tout genre.

« Pour que tu puisses continuer à apprendre notre langue pendant notre absence ! Je vais essayer de revenir moi aussi parce que je tiens à ces livres-là ! »

Elle pointait du doigt trois romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle lui céda, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse un peu mieux comprendre comment fonctionnaient les relations de couple entre humains. Pour elle, il ne faisait aucun doute que Bakugou allait remuer ciel et terre pour revenir. Il suffisait de voir comment il dévisageait tout le monde juste parce qu'ils rendaient son embrassade au jeune homme.

Les minutes passèrent trop vite au goût d'Izuku. Les bras chargés de livres, il avança une dernière fois vers Bakugou, le dévisageait avec la même expression qu'un animal domestique quémandant de la nourriture. Et le blond était bien placé pour savoir ce qu'il voulait, puisqu'il faisait face à ce regard depuis près d'une semaine.

Yagi et Iida eurent au moins la présence d'esprit de détourner les yeux lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent pour ce qui était la dernière fois avant un long moment. Uraraka n'en fit pourtant rien, les dévisageant, ses deux mains plaquées contre sa bouche.

« Je vais revenir, ok ? » souffla Bakugou. « Je ne sais pas quand, mais je vais revenir. »

Izuku le savait bien, pourtant il ne put empêcher une larme unique de couler sur son visage. Avant de se diriger vers la barque qui les emmènerait au bateau stationné au large, il essuya sa joue, en profitant pour enfuir sa main dans ses cheveux.

Ce n'était pas un adieu, c'était juste un long au revoir.


	13. Chapter 13

La vie avait continué, même si elle n'avait pas été très tendre avec Izuku.

D'autres braconniers étaient arrivés sur l'île, alors que Bakugou et les autres l'avaient quittés depuis tout juste une semaine. D'après ce qu'Izuku comprit de leur conversation, tapi dans l'ombre, il s'agissait de personnes avec qui les précédents bandits avaient déjà travaillé. Leur but était de retrouver leurs collègues et de rapatrier un ou deux cadavres avec eux, mais ils finirent par suivre le même chemin que la bande de Shigaraki. Izuku n'eut aucun remord cette fois-ci en les entendant crier tandis que ses amis loups les mordaient à mort.

A cause de l'arrivée de ces nouveaux braconniers, certains loups trouvèrent le moyen de se plaindre d'Izuku et d'Eijirou. Bakugou avait promis que l'île serait sous protection et pourtant voilà que d'autres humains arrivaient pour les tuer. Le jeune homme avait bien conscience que le trajet retour vers le Japon était long pour Yagi et ses élèves, aussi ne savait-il même pas s'ils avaient pu rentrer à l'heure des protestations. Les loups accusèrent Izuku et leur Alpha de faire trop confiance aux humains, surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient pu leur faire subir. Mais Izuku avait confiance en Bakugou. Il fallait juste lui laisser le temps d'agir en leur faveur.

A partir de ce moment-là, plus aucun humain ne pénétra sur l'île. Bientôt, des perroquets leur rendirent visite pour les informer que des bateaux tournaient autour d'eux, au large. Cela permit à Eijirou de raffermir son commandement sur la meute. Les humains tenaient parole, alors il pouvait mettre au défi tout loup qui doutait encore de leur bonne foi.

La vie aurait pu être paisible. Pourtant, six mois après le départ de Bakugou, Inko rendit son dernier souffle, le poids des années trop lourd à porter. Cela était rare qu'un loup géant puisse atteindre quarante ans d'existence mais Izuku l'ignorait et était incapable de trouver la moindre consolation. Il fit son deuil pendant de longs mois, ne trouvant même pas la force de s'occuper des louveteaux que Mina avait finalement mis au monde. Pour ne rien arranger, son meilleur ami se faisait de plus en plus distant à cause des tâches qui s'accumulaient tant que chef maintenant qu'Inko n'était plus là pour le guider.

Le vieux Sorahiko avait lui aussi fini par s'allonger définitivement, quelques jours à peine après Inko, comme s'il avait attendu que son ancien Alpha parte la première pour mieux l'accompagner. C'était quelque chose d'inévitable dont tout le monde avait conscience, mais cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles à accepter.

En l'absence du manque d'attention d'Eijirou et Mina, Kouta et Eri furent les deux seuls à essayer de le soutenir, à trouver des arguments pour qu'il se lève tous les matins pour au moins aller faire le tour de l'île. Par moment, l'un d'eux l'accompagnait, essayant de lui remonter le moral en disant que c'était peut-être finalement le jour où son Alpha blond allait revenir.

Les deux louveteaux devenus adultes se rendirent bien vite compte que seule la mention de Bakugou suffisait à motiver Izuku. Dès qu'il était mentionné, le jeune homme se stoppait net s'il était en train de marcher et marmonnait qu'il devait feuilleter les livres légués par Uraraka pour pouvoir être capable de parler correctement lorsque le blond reviendrait. Il s'agissait d'une motivation comme une autre et les deux loups n'allaient pas passer à côté d'une occasion de remettre un sourire sur le visage de leur image de grand-frère.

Même si le souvenir de Bakugou lui donnait la motivation nécessaire, Izuku commença à regretter de ne pas lui avoir demandé de le mordre. Il l'avait lui-même mordu pour montrer son appartenance mais il aurait dû demander à Bakugou de lui rendre la pareille, rien que pour qu'il ait une cicatrice à effleurer lorsqu'il ressentait douloureusement la distance qui les séparait, et qui représentait au moins trois mille kilomètres sans qu'il n'en ait vraiment conscience.

Il voulait relativiser. Il essayait, en tout cas. Et grâce aux romans et mangas laissés par Uraraka, il commença à imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec Bakugou dès son retour, certaines images vites chassées de son esprit alors qu'il enfouissait son visage entre ses bras, sentant sur lui les expressions perplexes d'Eri et Kouta. Mais cela devint bien vite à double-tranchant puisque l'attente se faisait de plus en plus frustrante et Izuku aurait tout donné pour ne serait-ce que revoir le blond l'espace d'une seule journée. Finalement, cela ne lui menait à rien, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher son imagination de tourner à plein régime.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait eu à supporter, la vie n'était pas aussi sadique avec lui. Et un beau jour, alors que la terre cherchait encore à absorber l'excédant d'eau de pluie de la veille, Kouta se jeta pratiquement sur lui, sa queue remuant vivement dans son dos. A cause des grains de sable accrochés sous ses pattes, Izuku comprit vite qu'il revenait de la plage.

« Izuku ! Il y a un bateau !

_Q-quoi ?

_Il y en a un grand que je peux à peine apercevoir mais il y en a un autre petit qui arrive doucement vers la plage ! Je crois que c'est Bakugou ! Il a les mêmes cheveux ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour démarrer au quart de tour, quittant le vallon avec Eri et Kouta sur ses talons. Il avait vaguement eu conscience de la voix d'Eijirou qui l'appelait, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Si Bakugou était revenu, alors il était sa priorité. Il avait attendu un an et demi, mais était incapable d'attendre une seconde de plus.

C'était juste au moment où Kouta était revenu auprès de la meute que Bakugou avait finalement atteint la terre ferme, grimaçant à cause de l'air chaud et humide autour de lui. Son corps avait oublié la météo locale mais elle se rappelait cruellement à lui depuis qu'il avait embarqué sur sa barque.

Il se retourna vers le bateau, voyant une autre barque tirer une partie de son matériel sur des flotteurs. Son petit bateau n'avait pu contenir que son énorme sac à dos contenant son essentiel de survie, mais il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'il allait devoir transporter. Revenir n'était pas une mince affaire, mais cela en valait le coup.

« Katsuki ! »

Il sursauta au son de la voix reconnaissable entre mille. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Izuku était déjà à portée de bras et n'attendit pas qu'il réagisse pour se jeter sur lui, le faisant tomber en arrière, sa tête se retrouvant à portée des vagues qui s'échouaient sur la plage.

« Bon sang, tu pourrais me laisser respirer un peu ! »

Son réflexe était de se plaindre, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'enrouler ses bras autour d'Izuku.

« Tu es revenu ! Tu es revenu, Katsuki !

_Je te l'avais dis, non ? Tu oses dire que tu m'as pas cru ?

_Non, je... je t'ai cru ! Je sav... Je savais que tu reviendrais ! »

Izuku enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Bakugou, alors que ce dernier tentait de se redresser en position assise. Ce n'était pas facile avec le koala géant collé contre lui, mais il y parvint finalement. Avec le jeune homme assis sur ses genoux, il ne mit pas longtemps à réaliser autre chose.

« Pourquoi t'es à poil de nouveau ? » grinça-t-il. « Tu t'es débarrassé du boxer que je t'avais donné ou quoi ?

_N-non ! Il s'est cass... Déchiré. Il s'est déchiré il y a... Quelques mois. »

Malgré ce qu'il disait, Izuku ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait beau parler avec hésitation, il savait qu'il arrivait à faire des phrases correctes, encore mieux qu'avant le départ du groupe de Yagi.

« J'imagine que je vais encore devoir te passer des vêtements à moi. C'est ça ton but en fait, pas vrai ? Réclamer ce qui est à moi.

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! » s'exclama Izuku en souriant, enroulant ses bras autour du cou du blond, alors que les mains de ce dernier avait déjà rejoint le bas de son dos.

Il fut incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit lorsque Bakugou s'avança pour l'embrasser. Ce fut tout juste s'il put s'empêcher de faire une fois de plus basculer le blond en arrière. Au lieu de cela, ses mains s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux, l'empêchant de se détacher de lui même s'il en avait l'intention. Tout de Bakugou lui avait manqué. Son odeur, ses yeux perçants, son sourire en coin, ses lèvres, ses bras autour de lui, la sensation de ses battements de cœur contre les siens.

Les deux hommes durent pourtant se séparer lorsque le manque d'air se fit ressentir et l'esprit logique d'Izuku refit surface. Il était heureux de ces retrouvailles, mais il gardait les pieds sur terre.

« Tu... Tu restes longtemps ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas par peur de se tromper dans la formulation qu'il hésitait, mais bien parce qu'il avait peur de la réponse. Et le fait que Bakugou ne réponde pas de suite ne fit que le terrifier davantage.

« Ce n'est pas définitif. Mais je vais rester au moins cinq ans.

_Cinq... Quoi ? » s'exclama Izuku, sa voix virant dans les aiguë à cause de l'enthousiasme qui l'attaquait déjà.

« On peut remercier Yagi. » sourit Bakugou, avant de lui mordre la lèvre inférieure. « Il a insisté auprès de ses supérieurs pour qu'un représentant sur place puisse rester sur le moyen terme. Mon boulot va être vachement ennuyant par contre. Je vais devoir faire des rapports toutes les semaines sur ce qui se passe ici et au bout de la quatrième année je vais devoir accueillir et former le prochain abruti qui va devoir rester ici. »

Izuku était ravi qu'il reste aussi longtemps, mais à bien y réfléchir, ces cinq années allaient sans doute défiler sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il allait se retrouver à la case départ, sans Bakugou auprès de lui.

« Alors, après cinq ans, tu ne pourras plus revenir ici ?

_Ca dépend si j'ai encore une raison pour le faire ? »

Izuku prit mal sa remarque, détournant la tête pour essayer de ne pas montrer qu'il était blessé. Mais Bakugou le remarqua aussitôt et resserra sa prise de ses bras autour de lui, faisant presque se cogner leur nez lorsqu'il approcha son visage du sien.

« Ca dépend de toi, abruti. » reprit le blond en soupirant. « Si tu veux, tu peux quitter cette île avec moi dans cinq ans. »

La dernière phrase lui fit un choc, alors même qu'il s'était préparé à en entendre une similaire avant que Bakugou ne quitte l'île moins de deux ans auparavant. Il fut incapable de former le moindre mot pour y répondre, se contentant de hocher vivement la tête, essayant de ravaler les larmes qui cherchaient à dévaler son visage.

« Alors c'est décidé. A partir de maintenant, je ne te lâche plus. » sourit Bakugou.

* * *

FIN


End file.
